The Asphalt World
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Starts out with Dean and Cas at 17 and follows them through a few years. Well, eventually. This part is complete and continues in Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's another new story, because I just can't help myself. It's rated M because if I give it a lighter (?) rating I'll probably forget to change it once the fun starts to happen. It's mostly written for the story. You believe me, right?**

**Enjoy! :P **

**Edit: So I've renamed this The Asphalt World after the Suede song, but it's not inspired by that.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Dean looked up from his textbook and turned his head towards the open window. He could clearly hear the grinding sound of scateboard wheels coming down the street. He got up from his chair and went to look out the window to the street below. As he expected, it was that guy again. He looked to be Dean's age but other than that they didn't seem to have much more in common, Dean thought. The guy's hair was long-ish, the front long enough to reach over his eyes and he wore combat trousers, a t-shirt and a hoodie.

The guy flipped the skateboard and landed with steady feet as he continued down the street and disappeared around the corner. Dean had seen him quite often recently. Dean and his parents had moved into this house three months ago, just before school started. His father had been tranferred to a different branch of the real estate company he worked for and the whole family were glad to have a change in scenery. Dean did have a few doubts about leaving his friends but he had quickly found a new best friend, and because he was so good looking the girls gravitated to him which meant that the other boys at school all wanted to be friends with him just so they could get close to the girls.

Dean went back to his desk and sat down again. He was almost done with his homework, then he could relax the rest of the weekend. It was Saturday morning and the weather was great. They were going towards Autumn and the air was starting to smell like dried leaves. But today it was warm and Dean wanted to go outside for a walk. His younger brother, Sam, often called him an old man because he liked going for walks. It wasn't something young people did, only old people who were used to taking evening walks. Dean didn't care. When he walked he could think about anything and everything. He planned his week, his year, his life. He didn't know what he wanted to do for a job but he dreamed about all sorts of things. And then there was Ariana, the girl he had a crush on. He was trying to summon the courage to ask her out but so far he hadn't come up with a plan he thought would work.

He closed his books and put his shoes on, then he grabbed a black shirt and put it on over his blue t-shirt. Since it was so warm he didn't need a jacket. He ran down the stairs and called out that he was going for a walk. "Ok, old man," he heard Sam answer. He had already finished his homework yesterday. He was 13, four years younger than Dean, and he didn't have to write lengthy reports yet.

Dean walked down the street and took a deep breath. There was hardly any wind and the sun felt warm. He turned right when he got to the end of the street and after a bit of walking he found himself close to the park. He decided to go and have a look at it. He'd only been there a couple of times since the move but it seemed like a nice place. He took the path to the left and followed it round the trees. Then he came to an open paved area where he saw some kids skating around. He scanned them for the guy from the street and if he wasn't mistaken, there he was, doing some sort of hand stand on his skateboard. Dean was impressed. It must have taken him a long time to learn how to keep his balance while keeping the skateboard moving. He went and sat down on a low wall where the grass ended and dipped down to the paved area and watched them for a while.

"Nice move, Cas," he heard one of the guys say.

"Thanks man, I'm finally getting it now," the guy from the street said.

Cas, Dean thought. His name was Cas. He wondered if it was short for something but could only come up with Cassandra, Cassie, Cassiopeia. He smiled to himself; he doubted the guy had a girl's name. But then again, some guys did. There was Vivian, Shannon, Ashley, Lesley...he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the skaters had left. He looked up to find himself all alone. He was almost disappointed. He had liked watching them. Maybe he could come back next week and see if they were there. He got up and walked home slowly while thinking about the job he was considering getting. He would like a little extra cash and some work experience didn't hurt either. But what kind of job could he do? The local burger bar seemed a popular place to work but he really didn't want to spend his time in a place where the fumes would make him permanently smell of meat and grease. Then there was the ice cream parlour. That could be fun. Maybe the employees were allowed to try the wares. He suddenly wanted an ice cream. He went home and got some money and told his mom he was going into town for a bit.

"Alright, but be home for lunch," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Mom!" Dean said, trying to smooth it back down. Parents!

* * *

><p>The trip into town took him 15 minutes. As he passed the old garage he saw the owner Bobby Singer standing by a car, looking at the engine and shaking his head. He went over to him and said "Hiya Bobby!"<p>

Bobby turned around and said "Oh, hi Dean."

"Problems?" Dean asked.

"You could say that. I've just been given this car to fix but I have about five other cars that need little things done to them. I'm not sure when I'll find the time for this one."

"Why don't you hire me!" Dean said, excited. This was great. He could work for Bobby doing the little jobs and learn some of the bigger ones while having fun _and_ earning money.

"Do you know anything about fixing cars?" Bobby asked.

"I can fix engines and maybe you could teach me some of the more difficult things. Come on Bobby, I was looking for a job and I would really love to work here."

"Well, you sure are enthusiastic," Bobby said. "Alright, lets say two weeks on trial, then I'll decide if I want to keep you."

"Deal!" Dean said. He went on to the ice cream parlour. This was turning out to be a great weekend. His homework was finished, the weather was great and he'd landed a job. He had arranged with Bobby he would come in every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. He hoped his parents would be on board with it. He knew they wanted him to focus on his school work.

When he got home for lunch he told his parents about the job while he was setting the table. His mom hesitated but his dad thought it was a great idea. He promised it wouldn't affect his school work. He could do his homework in the evening, it wasn't like he was going anywhere anyway. His mom agreed, like Bobby, to give it a two week trial to see how it would go.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, he was met by his friend Stan and they went to their lockers together. Dean told Stan about his job and Stan thought it sounded great. If only his parents would agree to let him have a job.<p>

"Maybe when they see how you are doing they will allow me to get one," Stan said hopefully.

"Sure," Dean said, then they both laughed. It really wasn't likely that his parents would change their minds.

A girl they knew, Sharon, came over and said she was having a party two weeks from now, on a Saturday and they were both invited. "My friend Ariana is helping me organize it," she said, giving Dean a quick look. Dean tried not to blush. This would be his chance, he thought. They both told Sharon they would be there, and she left happy, smiling at Dean in a knowing way.

"Man, she practically handed you Ariana on a silver platter," Stan said.

"Shut up," Dean said, but Stan just gave him a push. Dean really hoped this meant Ariana was also interested in him.

The same afternoon, Dean went for his first at work day at Bobby's. He had to check an engine and change any parts that were faulty. When Bobby checked his progress at the end of the day he seemed satisfied. Dean was going to be working from 3 til 5. Two hours weren't much but Bobby seemed happy to get help. He couldn't afford a full-time worker so Dean's six hours a week were just the thing he needed. And with a bit of extra help he could take in a few more cars and then he woud make more money. Yes, Bobby thought, that Winchester kid came by at just the right time. They said goodbye, both in a good mood.

Dean went home to have dinner with his parents and younger brother and he told them all about his first day at work. His dad was happy that his son had found such a great job. He wasn't a chauvinist or anything, but it was nice that his son had found a man's job. He didn't say that to his wife, though. After dinner, Dean went upstairst to do his homework. He was sometimes bored in the evenings, so it didn't make any difference for him that he had to do his homework then.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next week and the one after that went by quickly and then it was time for Sharon's party. Dean had put on a pair of new black jeans and a light blue shirt. He ruffled his hair a little. Maybe it was time to get it cut? It had grown a bit and was now longer than he usually allowed it to be, but he liked the change. He met Stan outside and they went to Sharon's house together. She lived a short distance from Dean in a big box of a house. She had a big family so they had many rooms. When they approached the front door they could hear the boom of the music already playing, some mindless repetitive synthetic tune that on any other day would have driven Dean crazy, but since it was a party he found it to be ok. They didn't bother ringing the bell, they wouldn't be heard anyway, and went inside to see a house crowded with people.

"Holy Mother!" Stan exclaimed. "It's the whole school!"

"And some not from the school," Dean said as he immediately saw a dozen people he had never seen before.

Then Sharon was there, trying to shout above the music.

"Hi, guys! Welcome to the party of the year!" She laughed. "There's food and drink in there," she pointed to the room on the left, "Bathrooms upstairs and to the sides," she imitated an airplane hostess, "And people everywhere!" She laughed and went to greet some newly arrived people.

Dean and Stan went to get something to drink. There were big tubs filed with water and ice and sodas and on a long table were chips, nuts, and other things people could nibble on. Dean reached down to get two sodas from a tub and when he stood up, bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said but then went quiet when he was suddenly face to face with the skateboard guy.

"No problem," the guy said, smiling at Dean. He had lovely blue eyes and a soft smile, Dean thought. Then he was gone.

"Earth to Dean!" he suddenly heard. He snapped out of it and said "Sorry. Here's your soda." He gave Stan the drink.

"What was that about?" Stan asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just think I know that guy," Dean said.

"Mhmmm.." Stan said. "Let's go look for Ariana," he continued. Dean had been completely engrossed in the skateboard guy and he had completely forgotten about Ariana.

"Not right now," he said and got a puzzled look from Stan. He tried to explain "I just want to think about what I'm going to say to her," and Stan seemed to accept that.

They spent some time walking through the house just looking at everything and everyone. Dean spottet the skateboard guy again. He was sitting in a sofa-group with a bunch of people and they were laughing at something. When he looked around and his eyes met Dean's he smiled his soft smile again. Dean couldn't help but to smile back. Then he suddenly got an elbow from Stan.

"Ouf!" he exclaimed.

"There she is!" Stan said. "Ariana."

Dean looked in the direction Stan was indicating but it was terrible timing. He had just been engrossed with the blue eyes and soft smile of the skateboard guy and when he looked over at Ariana, he saw a girl with too much makeup, too high heels and hair that looked like she'd spent hours on it. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking that about her. She was a sweet girl and on a school day she was a natural beauty with just a bit of mascara. The creature he was looking at now was completely different. He looked back towards the skateboard guy, Cas, he suddenly remembered his name was, but he was gone. Dean felt disappointed.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he said and turned around to go into the other room. "What? What about Ariana?" he heard Stan say, but he didn't bother answering. For all he cared Stan could chat her up himself if he wanted to.

As he was eating some chips he heard a voice behind him. "Are they any good?" it said. He turned around and was facing...well, Cas.

"Erm, they're ok," Dean said. His heart was beating faster.

"I'm Cas," the guy said.

"Dean." Dean cleared his throat. "Are you a friend of Sharon's," he asked.

"I go to school with her brother," Cas said. His eyes were soft too, Dean thought. Lovely soft blue..."Cas!" someone called. Cas turned his head in the direction of the sound. A guy with spiky blond hair was gesturing at him to come over.

"I'll see you later," he said to Dean, who wanted to say "Sure" or "OK", but made a strange sound instead. Damn it! he thought. Was one moment with this guy too much to ask? He sighed. He stood for a while not knowing what to do. Stan came over and tried to convince him he should make his move on Ariana and by the way would Dean mind if Stan didn't hang out with him the rest of the evening because he had met this girl and...Dean gestured for him to stop talking. "It's fine. Go." he said and Stan skipped away happy.

Dean looked around the room and saw Cas standing in the doorway to the entrance hall. He had been waiting for Dean to make eye contact and when he did Cas smiled a little and almost invisibly made a gesture with his head for Dean to follow him. Then he went into the hall and Dean could see he turned left. He didn't know why he followed; it was almost like an invisible robe pulled him along after Cas. When he got into the hall he looked left to find Cas and saw him on top of the stairs. When he saw Dean he went down the hall and Dean was pulled along, reaching the top of the stairs, where he saw Cas go into one of the bedrooms. This is a bad idea, Dean's brain said, but the rope pulled him in and after a quick look back to see if anybody was watching, he went into the room and closed the door behind him. Cas was sitting on the bed and Dean didn't know if he should join him.

"It's impossible to hear anything down there," Cas said, looking at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said. He felt a little nervous.

"I've seen you at the park," Cas said. "Do you skate?"

Dean relaxed, his shoulders going down from the tense position they'd occupied, and said "Oh, no. I just like to watch."

"Do you want to learn?"

"I don't know. I've never really considered it."

"Well, if you do, let me know. Maybe I could teach you."

"Alright, thanks." Dean hadn't considered for one minute that he would ever end up on one of those things.

"How do you know Sharon?" Cas asked.

"I go to school with her," Dean said.

"S'what I though," Cas said.

The chit-chat had made Dean relax enough that he suddenly found himself sitting on the bed beside Cas. He wondered how he got there. Then he felt Cas lean in a little and put his hand on Dean's chest.

He pushed Dean down on the bed and lay between his legs. His arms was on either side of Dean and he was holding his upper body up with his arms straight. He rubbed his groin against Dean's, his head going back and his eyes closing for a moment. Dean sighed and bucked up slightly to meet Cas, who moaned quietly and opened his eyes to look at Dean. Then he leaned down and kissed Dean, his tongue tracing the outline of his lips, then pushing in softly, almost testing if he was welcome. Dean parted his lips willingly and pushed his tongue out to meet Cas'. Cas' arms were resting next to Dean and he reached up and tickled Dean's neck. The kiss started off gentle but turned into an exploration of the other man's mouth. They ended up with open mouths, lips pressed together and tongues rubbing against each other. Dean was bucking up against Cas without noticing; only when Cas pulled back he realized. Cas sat up on the bed, panting, and said "I don't think this is the place for it." He smirked at Dean who looked at him with hazy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..," he began but Cas said "It's ok. I was caught up in the moment as well."

Dean became aware of the noise from the party, the bass booming and somewhere a girl screetched. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck where the feel of Cas' fingers lingered. Cas leaned in and kissed him again, his hands tracing down Dean's sides and landing on his thighs. Then he broke off and got off the bed, leaving Dean wanting so much more. "Another time...if you want," he said. Dean nodded and stood up as well. Cas smiled at him and opened the door. They returned to the party but Dean didn't have fun anymore. All he could think of was that kiss and how his head had buzzed with Cas so close to him. It seemed Cas had left and he decided to go home as well. He slipped out the back door, there were so many people nobody would notice if he wasn't there.

When he got home he went quietly to his bedroom so his parents wouldn't wake up. He quickly brushed his teeth, got undressed, put on some pyjama bottoms and jumped into bed where he lay, thinking about the evening. He'd kissed a guy. He'd never kissed a guy before. He never thought he ever _would_ kiss a guy. Did this mean he was gay? What about Ariana? Were his feelings for her real? And how did he actually feel about Cas, this guy he didn't even know? Right now, if he had to chose between kissing Cas and kissing Ariana, he would chose to kiss Cas. There was no doubt in his mind. He could still feel the press of his groin against his own and the feel of his lips against his. His wet tongue...Dean moaned softly. Right now, he was so gay.


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter for you this time. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Evil? :P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

The next day, Sunday, Dean had his window open right from the time he got out of bed. He wanted to be sure he would hear if Cas came down the street. After breakfast he went and sat on the window sill. He waited for about an hour but Cas had still not come by. Dean had plenty of time to think about what had happened. He still couldn't quite believe he was this messed up about a guy. Seriously, waiting in the window just in case he came by. What was he, a 13 year old girl?

He kept thinking about the kiss. Cas had said another time and Dean had agreed. He wondered if Cas had meant sex. Dean had been rubbing against him like he wanted more so if Cas expected them to have sex Dean could only blame himself. Did he want to have sex with Cas? He'd never had sex before. For some reason the idea didn't creep him out. He sighed. He would just have to face it. He had completely and utterly fallen for Cas. Whatever happened now he would just go with it and see when his body said stop. Enough thinking. Dean put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket.

On his way down the stairs he called out "I'm going for a walk." Nobody answered but he didn't care. He walked resolutely towards the park and when he got closer he felt his ears listening out for the sound of the skateboard wheels against the pavement. As he walked along the path and began to round the bend that would take him to the paved area, he could feel the disappointment in the pit of his stomach. The park was completely quiet. No skaters, then. But then his stomach flipped, because there, on the low wall was Cas with three of his friends. They were taking a break and chatting. Cas was lying down along the wall, his left arm stretched out and his head resting on it. One of his friends was sitting next to him and the other two were on the ground in front of them, one sitting, the other lying on his stomach. Dean hesitated, he felt like he was intruding on their privacy.

"...another time, then?" he heard one of Cas' friends say. "Of course." Cas said. Dean hadn't heard the beginning of the question but those exact words 'another time' made his stomach flutter. They were the same words that had tumbled around in his mind since yesterday. Right then, the two on the ground spottet Dean so he didn't have time to think any further. When Cas saw his friends noticing something behind him, he turned over on his back and when he spottet Dean he smiled. Dean could have just run over and plantet himself on top of him and kissed him until he was out of breath, that's how good he looked. Oh God, I'm so gay, Dean thought.

Cas sat up and said "Dean, you made it," as if they had planned for him to come. "Hi, Cas," he said, smiling.

"This is Frank," Cas said and pointed to the guy next to him, the one with the spiky hair from the party. "And that's Steve and Nicky."

They all said hi and Dean tried to pretend they weren't grinning at him in a knowingly lewd way. To Dean's relief the threesome got up and began skating again, leaving him and Cas sitting alone.

"So do you want me to teach you to skate?" Cas asked.

"Umm, maybe not right now," Dean said.

"Alright."

They were silent for a moment. Dean was sitting so close to Cas he noticed the hem of his shirt sleeve was worn and frayed. Their legs were resting against each other and Dean wasn't sure if it was him or Cas who had arranged for them to sit so close. He could feel a small electric current coming from Cas' leg and he thought that was absurd because Cas wasn't electric at all.

After a moment Cas said "Do you have any plans tomorrow after school?"

"I have to work tomorrow; actually the next three days after school."

"Oh, ok," Cas said and Dean could have sworn he sounded disappointed.

"But I'm free on Thursday," he said.

Right then, Frank called out to Cas "Hey Cas, we're going over to the ramps."

"I'll be right there," Cas called back. The threesome started going in the opposite direction and Cas turned to Dean and said "Then let's get together. I'll meet you outside the music store at three."

"Ok," Dean said.

Then Cas kissed him. His tongue was right there from the start, parting Dean's lips, his hand going to Dean's thigh and squeezing it slightly. "Mmm," Dean said with surprise but then it was over and Cas was skating away from him, looking back and grinning.

"Bastard," Dean whispered, but he couldn't help a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

><p>The next three days, Dean did his best not to think about Cas. Not because he didn't want to but because when you're really looking forward to something, it's always ages away, but as soon as you occupy youself with other things time goes by a lot quicker. He got his history report back and had done well on it, he worked hard at Bobby's and learned a lot, and he tried to steer clear of Ariana. From what people told him Monday morning, she had been very disappointed that he hadn't made a move on her at the party. She was all dressed up to impress but she had lost sight of Dean quickly and then suddenly he was gone altogether. He really didn't want to see her, but Wednesday she was waiting for him outside the chemistry lab and he couldn't go in without talking to her.<p>

"Hey, Dean," she said.

"Oh, hi Ariana," he said, trying to go into class.

"I was looking for you at Sharon's party. You were there, weren't you?" she asked, blocking his way.

"Yes, yes I was there."

"That's what I thought," she said. "Only, I thought you wanted to spend some time with me. At least that's what your friend was saying." She looked at him innocently.

"Oh..um..I got caught up...somewhere else.."

"Another girl?" her eyes went wide.

"No, no, just a friend," he said trying to be as casual as possible. He really didn't want any drama.

"Oh," she said and right then the teacher came and saved him. He went into class with a deep sigh. He should really just tell her that he wasn't interested. Then he should kill Stan.

* * *

><p>When the last class was over he went to the music store as quickly as he could and he smiled when he saw Cas waiting for him outside.<p>

"Hey," Cas said and smiled at him.

"Hi," Dean said. "Where are we going?"

"My parents won't be home until late so we can go to my place," Cas said.

"Alright."

Cas lived only a few streets away. His house was big and painted light grey with a light blue door. There was a veranda all the way around the house and inside there was a wide staircase leading up to the first floor. When you walked through the front door there was a big sitting room to the right and a dining room to the left. Cas led Dean into the kitchen behind the dining room.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, a soda if you have," Dean said.

Cas got out two colas and gave one to Dean, kissing him as he did. It was a sloppy and greedy kiss and took Dean by surprise. Then he said "Come on," and led Dean upstairs by the kitchen stairs. His room was obove the kitchen. It was painted dark blue on three walls, the one with the window facing the garden was white. His bed was big and looked comfy and there was a striped bedspread on it in blue, purple and a mossy green. The room was tidy, which surprised Dean. The curtains were dark purple and there was a small desk with a chair against the wall next to the window. It had a few books on it.

"Like colours?" Dean asked.

Cas laughed "Yes, I do, rather." He dropped his bag next to the desk and opened his soda. Dean did the same and went over to look out the window. There was a feel of quietness and relaxation and Dean could understand the choice of the vivid colours. It would be too quiet and bland without them. They drank their sodas in silence, Cas relaxing on the bed and Dean sitting in the chair by the desk. Then Cas went over and grabbed Dean by the wrist, pulling him with him to the bed. He pushed him down and climbed on top of him, kissing him greedily. He started to pull Dean's t-shirt up and that's when Dean finally woke up.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

Cas stopped and looked at him with surprise.

"I thought we were gonna have sex," he said. "Isn't that why you came here?"

Dean was silenced for a moment. Then Cas said "We talked about it at the party. Didn't you say you wanted to do it some other time?"

"Oh," Dean said. Cas _had_ been talking about sex, then.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I didn't mean to lead you on. I really didn't know what I was doing...I mean, I knew I was kissing you and all, but...well...I haven't...um...I'm not...um..." He broke off, looking away, embarrassed.

Cas looked at him, his eyebrows up high. "You're a virgin?" he asked. He sounded a bit astonished.

"Yes," Dean said, but it sounded like a question. "Also...I'm not gay."

Cas made a strange sound and Dean looked at him. Cas was trying to hold in the biggest laugh, his face contorted and his body shaking.

"What?" Dean asked. "It's not funny." He flipped Cas off him and got off the bed. Cas fell flat on the bed, now laughing loudly. Dean felt a bit hurt. "Well, I'm glad you're amused," he said.

When Cas had laughed it off a bit he looked at Dean and said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but that's hilarious."

"What?" Dean said.

Cas composed himself and then said "I'm sorry but a good-looking guy like you a virgin? That's a first."

"Well I am," Dean said.

"I believe you." Cas said with a fake straight face, still laughing a bit. Then he finally stopped and said "But if you're not gay, why are you kissing me, then?"

Dean looked at him. He had been wondering the exact same thing himself. "I don't know. I just...I liked it. It felt nice."

Cas smiled at him. "Alright. Well, do you want to continue kissing me?"

"Yes," Dean said.

"Good," Cas said and patted the bed next to him. Dean went over and sat down, letting Cas push him down and climb on top of him. He kissed Dean softly, then pulled back, looking him in the eyes and said "I promise we'll only go as far as you want." Dean nodded. Cas kissed him again, slowly, his tongue opening his mouth and licking inside. Dean lost himself in the kiss and it took him a moment to register that Cas had placed himself between his legs like he had at the party and was rubbing against him. Dean's groin started to tingle and he was afraid he would get an erection but he didn't want Cas to stop so he didn't move or say anything.

Cas moaned softly against his mouth, then gave an extra hard rub and Dean felt himself go hard. Crap! He broke the kiss and said "Cas, maybe we should..." Cas's breath washed over his face and he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cas whispered. He sounded really horny, Dean thought. No, he didn't want him to stop. But he said "I'm just afraid we're going too fast." Cas stopped rubbing against him. He looked at Dean and smiled. "What are you going to do about your hard-on?" he asked. Dean looked at him, he looked really satisfied with himself, like he was triumphing getting Dean hard and now he couldn't do anything about it.

"Bastard," Dean said but Cas just laughed and got off him. Dean decided to leave soon after that. He really didn't trust himself to stay and anyway, his mother was complaining she had hardly seen him since Sunday. But he was happy as he walked home. They were going to meet up again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So what did you do today, honey?" They were sitting around the dinner table and Dean's mother wanted to know what her eldest son was up to.

"Well, I went to school," Dean said.

"Very nice," his mother said with mock appreciation. "What did you do after school. You didn't come home straight away."

"I went to a friend's house."

"A friend? Do we know this friend?"

"No, he's a new friend."

"Oh, that's good" his mother said. She sounded relieved. She had met one of the other mothers in town and had been told about Dean's interest in Ariana. She had been worried he had been at her house. And that just wouldn't do. Two teenagers alone...

* * *

><p>After dinner, Dean went to his room to do his homework. He was thinking how strange it was that his priorities had changed so quickly. Only a few days ago he would have been ecstatic to be with Ariana but now all he could think about was Cas. And he wanted Cas so much more than Ariana. He stopped writing for a moment to remember the feel of Cas' body against his. He had been warm and heavy and Dean wished he'd had more presence of mind to explore his body but he was so caught up in the kiss it was all he had thought about.<p>

The thing with girls is, they don't want to have sex right away. They want to be sure the guy is serious and it's a big deal for them. Dean completely understood. But it was different with guys. Apparently. Dean could have had sex today, if he'd wanted to. The thought suddenly dawned on him. He had had girlfriends before but they hadn't been willing to sleep with him; they were really too young for that, anyway, Dean thought. But Cas was willing and interested. Dean wondered how many times Cas had had sex. And with whom? And how many different people? His thoughts were spinning out of control and he reluctantly brought them back to his homework, forcing himself to concentrate. He would have plenty of time to think later.

When he'd finished his homework, he went downstairs to watch a program about cars. It lasted about an hour and then he kissed his mother good night.

"You're going to bed?" she asked surprised. "It's not even ten yet."

"It's a couple of minutes to ten," Dean said. He usually went to bed just after ten so there was nothing strange about it.

"Alright. Sweet dreams," she said.

Dean went downstairs to the basement where his father was tinkering with something. He was always fixing things and putting things together.

"Good night Dad," Dean said.

"Oh, good night Dean."

Dean went to his room and brushed his teeth, then he found a pair of striped pajama bottoms and jumped into bed. Striped like Cas' bedspread. Dean wondered if Cas was in bed right now. What was he wearing? He smiled to himself. He was turning into such a girl. Then it struck him that if he was to have sex with Cas, one of them would have to be the girl. Well, to receive. And when sex involved two men, then...This was ridiculous! His thoughts were completely screwed up. He wished he had Cas' phone number, then he could text him and get some sort of reassurance. He would ask for it tomorrow. It was strange they hadn't thought of it today.

* * *

><p>When Dean woke up Friday morning he was awake immediately. He usually took a few minutes 'on the other side' before he got out of bed, but today was different. He jumped out of bed and went into his bathroom. He was lucky enough hat his bedroom had an en-suite bathroom. That meant he didn't have to fight with Sam over who got to shower first. He turned on the water and stood there for a moment, relaxing. Then he soaped up and used the lather to wank himself off. When he reached release he groaned to himself. Yesterday he hadn't done anything to his erection and it was great to finally get that release.<p>

He found a light blue t-shirt that had some writing on it in grey and red and a pair of blue jeans. He decided to wear his new black Converse. They were still a bit stiff in the heel because he hadn't worn them that much. He walked to school and met Stan on the way.

"Deano," Stan said. "Guess what."

"What?" Dean asked. He really couldn't think what he had to guess.

"You know that girl I met at the party, Helen, well she managed to get my number off one of the kids at her school who knew Sharon's brother who then asked Sharon for it."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah, like I was going to guess that," he said.

"Come on Dean, a girl asked for my number. Not only that, she set a whole chain of asking in motion to get it. I think she really likes me." He gave Dean a big smile.

"Well, of course she likes you. You're a great guy," Dean said, smiling back at Stan.

"I don't know if you're serious or mocking me," Stan said, looking a little perturbed.

"Seriously," Dean said. "You are a great guy and I'm happy for you, Stan."

"Thanks," Stan said, smiling again. "So what about you and Ariana? I thought you wanted to get together with her."

Dean thought for a moment. He really didn't want to tell Stan about Cas; not just yet, anyway.

"Um... I think I'll wait a while and see where it goes," he said.

"Where it goes?" Stan asked. "It goes in the direction of you getting together with her. Sharon told me she's totally in to you."

"Well, now that I'm working at Bobby's I'm not sure if I have time for a girlfriend," Dean said, trying to end the conversation.

Stan gave him a strange look. "Have you lost your mind? Girls dig guys with jobs. It means they can afford to take them out and buy them presents. Oh, man, I need to beg my parents to let me have a job. If Helen finds out I'm a complete looser, she'll break up with me."

"I didn't realize you were already together," Dean said.

"Shut up," Stan said. "It's only a matter of time."

"So she hasn't actually called you yet?"

"No, but she will."

"Maybe she just wanted your number so she can tell you she has just found out she has some sort of disease and you should get tested," Dean said heartlessly.

"What! I can't believe you said that!" poor Stan said.

"Sorry," Dean laughed.

"Yeah, you're a great friend," Stan said, hurt.

By the time they reached school, they'd made up, though they hadn't fallen out seriously. Stan really was a great guy and he understood a joke, even when he was at the butt of it.

Now, if Dean could just get through the day without bumping into Ariana...

* * *

><p>He wasn't so lucky, though. During lunch she found him in the cafeteria.<p>

"Hi, Dean," she said and sat down opposite him.

"Hi, Ariana."

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine. How have you been?"

"Good, but I really didn't come here to ask about your health," she said, stiffly.

"Oh, what then?"

"Well, since you seem to be so shy about asking me out I thought I would ask you out. I mean, our society accepts that women ask men out, so, what do you say?"

She looked at him with big expectant eyes. She didn't want to hear a no, that was certain. Dean shifted on his chair. He was trying desperately to think of a way to get out of this.

"Umm...well, I sort of have plans this weekend," he said. He yelled at himself on the inside. He needed to get rid of her somehow.

"Alright, then what about next week?"

The kids sitting nearby were listening all they could and Stan was next to Dean nudging him with his leg, trying to get him to say yes.

"Alright," Dean said meekly. He didn't have the heart to turn her down in front of everybody.

"Great!" she said. "I'll think of something we can do and let you know," then she disappeared.

"Finally!" Stan said. "I thought you would never say yes."

Dean didn't say anything. He was angry and felt pushed into going on a date with her. Maybe he could find her next week when she was alone and tell her he wasn't interested. He quickly went to his next class, history, and tried to concentrate. When the bell rang after the last class he hurried to the music store, where Cas was waiting for him. When Dean saw him he felt butterflies in his stomach. After the terrible day he'd had with Ariana he was happy to look into those blue eyes and see a soft friendly smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Cas said, smiling at him.<p>

"Hi," Dean said. "Are we going to your place?"

"Yup."

Dean gave a sigh of relief. He knew what was waiting for him. Time alone with Cas on his bed. That was exactly what he needed right now.

Cas went and got a couple of sodas and some chips in the kitchen. Then they went upstairs. The food remained untouched on the desk for a while. Dean, to Cas' pleasant surprise, had pulled Cas down on the bed and was kissing him like he hadn't seen him in a week. Dean was on top but he wasn't entirely happy. He flipped them over so they were lying like the day before and Cas got the hint. He started to rub against Dean, and kissed down his neck. Dean sighed. Cas lifted his head and with a smile he asked "Bad day?"

"Yes," Dean said simply.

"Poor you," Cas said, then kissed him deeply, bucking into Dean's groin forcefully. Dean was already half hard and this time he willed his erection on. They went on for a while and Dean could feel Cas was getting hard too. Dean was stroking Cas' back under his t-shirt and Cas was kissing every part of Dean he could reach without moving away from him. They were both getting very excited and were breathing heavily.

"Cas," Dean whispered.

"Mmmm..?"

"I want to do more."

Cas looked at him. "How much more?" he asked.

Dean didn't know how to phrase it. He had never asked for sexual favours before.

"I want to...do something about...this," he gestured to his groin.

Cas smiled at his shyness.

"You want me to suck you off?" he whispered.

That was a little more than Dean had imagined.

"Um, not quite," he said, blushing a little.

"Oh, you want me to give you a hand job," Cas said.

Dean nodded "Mhmm."

Cas smiled again and got off Dean a little. Then he reached down and put his hand on Dean's cock, squeezing a little.

"Aaah," Dean moaned, his head going back and his eyes shutting tight.

Cas hummed and squeezed again. "This is nice," he said, and Dean was almost astonished. Was he commenting on his size?

But he didn't have time to dwell on that because Cas was beginning to unzip his jeans. The feeling was completely foreign, but it was so good that Dean couldn't stop moaning softly.

Cas pulled his jeans down a little, Dean lifting his hips to make it easier. Then he placed his palm on Dean outside his underwear. The thin fabric of his underpants got Cas so much closer and Dean was now rock hard. Cas sat up next to Dean and used both his hands to rub on him. One hand on his cock, the other on his balls. Dean's head was thrown back and his moans got louder. Then Cas finally pulled his underwear down, freeing his cock. It was red at the tip and leaking a little. Cas slowly started stroking, using a little spit for friction.

Oooaaahhh...," Dean couldn't help himself. This was so fucking good. Cas expertly stroked and twisted his cock and Dean was getting over the worst tension. He looked at Cas, his right hand holding onto Cas' left arm. Cas was transfixed, looking at Dean's cock. He licked his lips and it made Dean tremble. He really wanted to take Dean in his mouth.

"Do it," Dean whispered.

Cas looked at him, eyes going hazy. He smiled and then bowed down and took the tip of Dean's cock in his mouth. The initial feel made Dean shiver. Cas' warm soft tongue licked at him, then his lips closed around the head softly. Dean started stroking down his back and Cas moaned, the vibration going straight to Dean's cock. Cas continued to suck and lick and then he took the whole of Dean in his mouth. Dean thought it would be impossible for Cas to take him so far down without starting to gag, but he didn't seem to have any problems. Cas waited a moment, then he slowly released Dean again. Before he let go completely, he went back down and Dean had never felt anything like it. Giving himself a hand job while thinking of a girl he liked (or Cas, as had been the case this morning), was nothing; nothing compared to this. Cas continued to suck him down and as Dean got closer and closer to orgasm, he went faster and faster. For a brief moment, Dean wondered how he knew exactly when to speed up. Then he was there, his body convulsing, his moans going off the rail and he came while Cas had him deep down in his throat. He sucked Dean through his orgasm, waiting until he had spent completely and swallowing everything he could. Dean was amazed.

He was completely out of breath and Cas nuzzled up to him, his face against his neck, his arm across his chest.

Dean held him and they lay like that for a while. When Dean had gone completely soft he zipped his jeans back up. He wanted to ask Cas where he'd learned to do that, but he didn't know how to. Cas looked at him and said "Was that ok for you?"

Dean couldn't believe he asked that. "Hell, yeah," he said, voice a little hoarse.

Cas smiled and kissed him. "Well, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't scared you off sex completely."

Dean laughed. "It was truly amazing," he said and kissed Cas.

"Good," was all Cas said, then he went and got the sodas and chips and they just relaxed on the bed until it was time for Dean to go home. Dean remembered to get Cas' number and Cas got his. They arranged to meet at the park after lunch the next day.

* * *

><p>When Dean came home for dinner he was in a great mood. Sam had heard that Ariana had asked him out and had told their parents, and now they all thought he was in a good mood because of her. Dean could feel himself starting to tense up at the mention of her name.<p>

"Look, can we talk about something else," he said. His voice was still a little hoarse and his mother noticed immediately.

"You sound like you're coming down with something," she said, looking worried. She put her hand on his forehead.

"Mom, I'm fine," he said. If she only knew the real reason, he thought. Then he started to worry about how he was going to tell his parents about Cas. His father was so happy about his 'man job', and now his son had to tell him he was gay. But was he gay? Dean spent the rest of the evening wondering. He had never been attracted to guys before, but Cas was different. It just felt right to be with him. His phone made a sound and he checked to see it was a text from Cas.

-Still feeling ok? It said.

He sent one back

-Feeling great!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be shy. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for commenting, guys. I was afraid people were going "Pff..boring..moving on." **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

Dean went to sleep with a smile on his face and when he woke up the next morning his sheet was all wet. He'd had a wet dream. And he didn't even remember it! He got out of bed with a curse and pulled the sheet off the bed. Then he quickly gave the mattress a clean. Before the rest of the family got up, he went and loaded the washer. He really didn't need them to see his sheet. Then he went and got a shower and when he came back downstairs his mom was making pancakes. They smelled deliscious. Dean set the table and his father made coffee when he came down a moment later. Sam was always slow to wake up at the weekend but he finally made an appearance when Dean had finished off three pancakes.

"You're lucky I left some for you," Dean said to him, teasingly.

"Mom would never let you eat all the pancakes," Sam said, sleepily.

"Wow, Sam. What a witty retort," Dean said. Sam was really slow in the morning.

After breakfast, Dean went to his room and put some new bed linnen on. He took a critical look around his room. The walls were white, his bedspread navy blue and he had a desk that was quite big and crowded with papers, books, and pens, and somewhere under there was his lap top. He had a book shelf where his favourite books were and his wardrobe was nice. He opened it and looked inside. Maybe he should go and get a couple of new t-shirts? He only had a few that were in good shape. All the others had holes in them and were frayed at the edges. A couple also had stains that just wouldn't come out. He only used those around the house.

He quickly did his homework and started writing a paper that was due in two weeks. Then he went downstairs to have lunch and while they were eating he asked if he could paint his room.

His parents looked at him with surprise. He had insisted he wanted it white when they had moved in.

"Well, sure," his dad said. "What colour did you have in mind?"

Dean hadn't thought about that. He thought for a moment, then he said "Moss green."

His father's eyebrows went up and his mom gave him a quick look. "Moss green?" she said.

Sam, who had finally woken up from his weekend slumber, said "Yeah, Mom. Moss green. It's all the rage. Especially for boys who want to bring a girl home."

Dean kicked him under the table. "Shut up, worm."

"You shut up, b.."

"Sam!" their father said loudly. "You know we don't want to hear that word."

Dean grinned at him, triumphantly, and Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, Dean. If you want to paint you room moss green, then that's fine. We're not going to live there anyway."

"Thanks Mom!" Dean said. He really did have cool parents.

After lunch, Dean and Sam loaded the dishwasher as part of their chores. Then Dean grabbed his coat and said he was going to the park.

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

"No, not today, Sammy," Dean said, not unkindly. He didn't mind his brother tagging along but he was going to meet Cas and he wanted to be alone with him.

"Oh, come on, Dean!" Sam said.

"Dean, why don't you take him with you?" their mother asked.

"Mom! I'm meeting Cas, you know, my new friend, and I'm sure he doesn't want me showing up with my kid brother without knowing it first."

His mother thought for a moment, then said "Alright, then. But you should tell this 'Cas' that your brother will be along for the ride sometimes."

"Sure, Mom," Dean said, happy he got out of taking Sam this time.

He left Sam behind, complaining about being bored and heard their father say he could help him in the basement. The last words his ears picked up were Sam saying "I'm not _that_ bored."

Dean smiled. Neither of them really liked helping their father in the basement. They always had to hold things, like screwdrivers, and hand them to their father when he needed them.

* * *

><p>Dean quickly made his way to the park. He went to the paved area where Cas used to skate and saw that he was already there. Alone, Dean noted, happily. When Cas saw him he went over and kissed him hello. Well, Dean thought, it was probably supposed to be hello but it was more a 'I haven't seen you in ages' kind of kiss. He did his best not to get turned on right there in the park. They were given some odd looks by an elderly couple who were walking in the park and they couldn't help laughing. Dean looked at Cas shyly. This was all very new to him and Cas couldn't help kissing him again.<p>

"Come on, I'll tech you to skate," Cas said.

They spent about half an hour skating around the area. Some other kids came with their skateboards, and Dean had to do his best not to collide with them. Cas thought he'd probably had enough for that day and tugged on his sleeve to get him to follow.

They walked along one of the gravel paths and Cas said Dean was a natural talent.

Dean laughed. "I hardly think so."

"Oh, yeah," Cas said. "You found your balance really quickly."

Dean smiled at him, happy.

"So, how are you feeling, I mean, after yesterday?" Cas asked.

Dean felt his cheeks burn a little at the memory.

"I feel really great," he said, smiling a little.

Cas looked at him with bright, tingling eyes. Then he pretended to be serious as he said "Coz you know, taking someone's virginity is a big deal."

"Shut up," Dean said laughing and pushed him.

Cas laughed at him.

"Anyway, you've hardly taken my virginity yet," Dean said.

"Yet?" Cas asked.

Dean's cheeks were definitely burning now.

They went on in silence. Then they found a bench to sit on.

Dean summoned the courage and asked "How is it you were so good at it, I mean you knew when to speed up and when to slow down, and you..um...you didn't...spit it out." The last part was said more quietly as Dean felt embarrassed asking the question.

Cas looked at him for a moment. "I've had boyfriends," he finally said. He seemed to be judging how much to tell Dean. "We used to give each other blow jobs. We were too young to go any further so that's what we did instead."

"Oh," Dean said. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I haven't scared you off, have I?" Cas asked.

"No, no," Dean said and smiled at him. "I'm glad one of us knows what to do."

Cas laughed. "You're funny," he said.

Dean went all soft inside. He thought to himself, Yes, when you do finally have sex you are so going to be the girl.

Cas scooted closer and took his hand, then he leaned in and kissed him. His tongue...always his tongue, Dean thought. It parted his lips and licked inside Dean's mouth. Dean pushed out his own tongue to meet it and they shared a slow kiss that got Dean's cock twitching. He had to break it off and Cas seemed to understand what was going on because he didn't press it.

Then a thought struck Dean.

"Um..should I have...I mean...yesterday...you were...um."

"Yeees?" Cas said.

Dean made a funny expression.

"Dean, whatever it is you want to ask, ask it. I'm not a prude and I won't get shocked."

"Yesterday, you were getting hard too and I thought maybe I should have helped you, like with my hand or something." Dean said it quickly.

Cas smiled. "That's ok. I enjoyed taking care of you. It disappeared while we were cuddling."

Dean was surprised to hear him say the word 'cuddle'. But he difinitely liked the 'taking care of you' part.

They chattet for a while. Then Cas had to go home because some family was coming for dinner and they were staying until Monday.

"Does that mean I won't see you until Thursday?" Dean asked, disappointed.

Cas suddenly realized. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I do see you," Cas said, smiling at him. Dean sighed. Cas made sure he kissed him goodbye properly. In fact, he was so thorough Dean had to stay on the bench a while longer.

* * *

><p>When Dean got home, his father suggested they go and buy the paint for his room. His father was a real do'er. When he had set his mind to something he did it immediately. Dean was up for that so they went to town. They got brushes and some plastic to cover the floor as well. The colour Dean chose was a dusty moss green that wasn't too dark. Dean decided he would go through his things to see if he could get rid of anything and he decided he would start painting next weekend. He was in a really good mood when they got home but Sam quickly ruined it by asking if he wouldn't be too tired to paint after his date with Ariana.<p>

His date! He'd completely forgotten about that. He went to his mother, who was hanging up the laundry, to talk about it.

"Uh, Mom, can I talk to you about that date?"

"Sure, Dean," she said. She sounded worried. She probably thought he wanted to talk to her about sex.

"Um, I don't really want to go on the date."

His mother gave him a long look.

"You don't want to go?"

"No."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"Because she was asking me in front of everybody and I didn't want her to feel bad."

His mother smiled and sighed. "That's my Dean," she said. "Always thinking about other people's feelings."

"What should I do, Mom?"

"Well, if you're really sure you don't want to go you should tell her. But you could also give her a chance. It would make me really happy if you went. You've been so busy with your school work and working at Bobby's. You deserve some time to have fun."

Dean thought about Cas and the kind of fun they'd had. He smiled, which his mother took to mean he agreed with her.

"Don't worry, Dean," she said. "It's just a date. Give her a chance and then you can tell her afterwards if you don't feel anything for her. After all, that's what dates are for. To find out if you like each other."

That made sense to Dean. He would go on the date and then he'd have a good reason for letting her down. Maybe then she would leave him alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note to say that I don't do text message abbreviations so I've written whole sentences. They're easier to understand anyway.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Dean spent Sunday morning working on his paper and the afternoon packing some of his things into boxes and throwing others into plastic bags, either for the trash or to give to charity.

Monday, he did his best to hide from Ariana, but she managed to find him as he was leaving his last class.

"Hi, Dean. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Oh, hi Ariana. Yeah, sure."

"So, I've decided we should go to the movies. They are showing Friday the 13th, you know, the original movie." She looked at him expecting him to react in a positive way.

"Oh, alright," he said.

That was obviously not the response she had wanted because she said "Well, if it's too scary I can always hold your hand."

Dean swallowed something. He really didn't want to spend an evening holding hands with her.

She took his silence to mean she had made an impression on him and quickly said goodbye. Dean sighed and started off for Bobby's. Engines. That's what he needed right now.

* * *

><p>When he got home in the evening he saw he'd gotten a message from Cas.<p>

-Why do family always come when you'd rather spend time with your new boyfriend?

Dean's stomach tingled. His boyfriend? They had never talked about what their relationship was, but Dean liked being called his boyfriend.

He sent a message back.

-They're there to test if you've deserved that boyfriend. :P

A moment later a reply came.

-Have I?

-Absolutely.

Dean set the table for dinner, humming a little tune.

Sam heard and said "Oeerr, listen to lover boy here."

Dean ignored him. He was right after all. That thought made him smile and Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind but didn't say anything else.

When Dean had gone to bed he got another message from Cas.

-Are you in bed?

Dean smiled.

-Yes.

-Wanna fool around?

Dean laughed quietly. Cas was definitely not a prude.

-On the phone? he wrote back.

-I'm touching myself.

That made Dean laugh loudly and he covered his mouth, hoping his parents hadn't heard.

-Go on then. Dean wrote back.

-I'm thinking of you.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. This was something he didn't have a lot of experience in. He decided that since Cas had wanted him to be honest he would just say it.

-I don't know what to do. He wrote back. It took a while before he got a reply and he could just imagine what Cas was doing. When he finally got one it read

-Poor thing. I'll have to teach you everything I know.

Dean smiled.

-Yes, please. He replied, stomach doing that thing it always did anytime Cas was involved.

-Goodnight. Think about me tomorrow in the shower. Cas wrote.

-I will. Dean replied. He was really crap at this. But he would be looking forward to Cas teaching him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Thursday after school that Dean saw Cas again. They had texted back and forth every day but Cas hadn't brought up phone sex again. They had just exchanged information about their day and themselves, getting to know each other. Cas' parents both had highly paid jobs and didn't come home until six in the evening. That's why Cas' room was the perfect place for them to get together. Thursday afternoon they were once again on his bed and Cas was on top, kissing Dean, trying to make up for the days they hadn't been together. After a while they relaxed and started chatting.<p>

"Do your parents know you bring boys home?" Dean asked.

"_A_ boy. And Sure," Cas said.

"Really? They don't mind?"

"No, they trust me. They raised me to be a sensible young man." Cas said it jokingly, but Dean could tell it was the truth.

"I still haven't told my parents about you," Dean said.

"I understand," Cas said. And he did; Dean could tell. Why was he so annoyingly perfect?

"But I will, I promise. I just have to find the right time."

"It's ok, Dean. I understand."

"I'm going to paint my room this weekend."

"Really? Well, maybe I could come over and help you. You know, let the parents meet me before you tell them I'm fucking you." Cas gave him his lewdest smile.

Dean stared at him.

"Technically, that's not true," he just said.

"Not yet, anyway," Cas said and kissed him deeply. There was that tongue again, Dean thought.

* * *

><p>Before Dean knew it it was Friday night, the night for his date with Ariana. He spent too much time getting ready, trying to delay the inevitable and attempting to kick Sam out of his bathroom where he was doing his best to make fun of Dean, but his mother soon chased him out of the house. He had been allowed to take the car and he had a feeling it would be great for a quick getaway. But he knew he had to go through with the date.<p>

When Ariana opened the door, Dean felt his heart sink. She looked great and if this had been four weeks ago he would have been thrilled, but now he just saw a pretty girl, hoping for a great night with a boy she liked. And who thought said boy also liked her. He said a quick hello and goodbye to her parents and they went to the car. Dean opened the door for her and she smiled and said "You're such a gentleman."

No I'm not, Dean thought. I'm going to break your heart but before I do, I'm going to string you along because I'm a coward.

He got into the driver's seat and started the car. They drove in silence, he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was looking over at him. She probably expected him to say something.

"You look nice," he said. Which turned out to be the wrong thing.

"Oh, thanks!" she gushed. "I thought you might like this dress."

Crap! Dean thought.

He gave her a crooked smile, her eyes beaming back at him.

Dean parked the car and they went into the movie theater. They bought tickets, popcorn and sodas and went to stand in line to go inside. Dean really didn't know what to talk to her about. If it had been Cas he would have had no problem. In fact, Cas would probably have had his very own topic to discuss. And it would most likely involve some sort of nudity. Dean smiled.

"What?" he heard Ariana say.

"Oh..um..nothing. I just remembered something, ah, funny." He shrugged.

"Oh, is it something you can tell me?" She seemed desperate to find a topic for conversation.

The thought almost made Dean smile again, but he pulled himself together and said "Ah, you sort of had to be there, so..."

"Oh," she said, her smile disappearing.

They went quiet again, but now the doors were opened and they could go and find their seats. The movie wasn't Dean's cup of tea and he could tell by Ariana's reactions that it certainly wasn't hers either. But then again, she had as good as told him she had only chosen it to give her an excuse to hold his hand. Dean put both hands in his jacket pockets and clenched his fists. When it became too scary, Ariana found herself grabbing at nothing and had to contend herself with clinging to Dean's arm, hiding her head against his shoulder. Dean sank down lower in his seat. If only he knew what time it was.

When the movie finished, they left in silence. They went to the car, Dean opening the door for her again. This time she went in without saying anything. They drove towards Ariana's home and Dean felt he should say something.

He decided on "This was fun."

She looked at him. "Really?" she said. "Because it seemed like you didn't care at all. You didn't even hold my hand when I got scared."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that. Look, um, maybe we shouldn't repeat this. I mean you're a really nice girl and all, but...um..."

"Oh," she said quietly. Dean felt like an ass.

He got out and opened the door for her when they reached her home.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you in school on Monday," she said.

"Yeah," Dean said. She went inside and Dean drove home feeling like the biggest idiot.

When he got home, his mother was surprised to see him so early.

"Weren't you going to get a burger afterwards?" she asked.

"Umm..." Dean said.

"Oh, I see. So you don't really feel anything for her?"

"No, not really."

"Well did you tell her nicely?"

"As nicely as I could." He wasn't sure that was completely true but it had been the best he could come up with at that moment.

"Well, that's all you can do, hun," his mother said and rubbed his back.

He gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

He spent the rest of the evening watching TV with Sam, who had decided not to tease Dean about Ariana anymore. He could tell by Dean's face that it wasn't a joke right now. But there would be a tomorrow...

When Dean checked his phone before going to bed he saw there was a message from Cas asking if he should come over the next day and help with the painting.

He wrote back immediately saying yes, he should. "Be here at 11."

"Yes, Master," the reply was. Dean chuckled. For a moment he had forgotten his disasterous evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Dean woke up to a day when the sun was shining. He was in a good mood and quickly took a shower. Then he went downstairs for breakfast. He told his parents Cas was coming to help paint and his father said that was nice. In that case he would leave the painting to the boys and go finish the toaster. His mother said she looked forward to meeting Cas; like all parents she wanted to know what sort of people her children spent their time with, and Dean had spent a lot of time with Cas lately.

"Isn't Stan coming over too?" she asked.

"No, I haven't asked him," Dean said.

"Well, why not? It could be fun for the three of you to do this together."

"I think he had plans with a girl," Dean said. He hadn't considered asking Stan. He suddenly felt guilty. He'd been so preoccupied with Cas that he hadn't spent much time with his best friend. He would have to remedy that. Maybe he could do something with him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>At 11 o'clock, Dean heard the sound of a skateboard coming down the street and he knew it was Cas. He felt a pang of nerves. It was important for him that his parents like him. At some point, he had to tell them they were together. He had no idea how to do that, though. He was worried about his father's reaction. He felt sure his mother would be able to handle it better.<p>

Dean went and opened the door. Cas made a movement like he was going to kiss him but then stopped himself. He smiled at him instead and Dean wished they'd been alone. He came in and Sam was there immediately, asking him about his skateboard.

"Cool skateboard! Can I try it?"

"Sam, don't bother him," their mother said, while she said hello to Cas.

"Mom I just want to know if I can try it."

"Sure. Some other time I'll teach you to skate on it," Cas said.

"Cool," Sam said again.

Dean's father came down and said hello to Cas and then they went upstairs to get started. They covered the floor and the skirting boards with plastic and then poured the paint into the trays. Then Dean's father thought they could handle the rest themselves because he disappeared soon after. When Dean realized they were alone, he went over to Cas and pulled him in for a kiss. Cas made a sound like he was afraid they were going to be discovered, but Dean held him tight, their bodies pressed together, and Cas soon forgot everything around him. When they parted, Dean licked at Cas' lips, placing little kisses on his mouth, their breaths mingling.

Cas laughed a little and said "Don't get started. You won't be able to control yourself and then your parents will find out about us in a very unfortunate way."

Dean laughed. He thought Cas was probably right.

Cas took off his hoodie and threw it on the floor. The t-shirt he was wearing underneath got caught and lifted up, showing his stomach. Dean sighed. They hadn't really done anything else that kiss and rub their hands under each other's shirts, and of course there was the blow job Cas gave Dean, but they had taken it slow. Seeing Cas' naked skin made Dean realize he wanted to go further. He picket up the paint roller and rolled it in the paint.

They spent a fun morning painting and when they took a break, Sam made an appearance again. He hadn't helped. He felt that Cas could make up for him not being there. Sam started asking about the skateboard again. How much had it cost? Where did he buy it? What kind of designs were there? Dean tried to get him to buzz off but he was persistent.

"Leave me alone or I'll tell Cas about your embarrassing date last night," Sam said.

Dean went completely cold. He quickly looked at Cas, who looked at Dean. His eyes had lost all their sparkle.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean yelled with so much hate in his voice that Sam went silent. Then he turned around and ran to his room.

"You went on a date?" Cas asked. Dean could hear how hurt and confused he was.

"I didn't...well I did but I was pushed into it," Dean tried to explain.

Right then his mother showed up in the doorway, having heard Dean yell.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sam was pestering us," Dean said.

"Is that a reason to yell at him?" his mother asked.

Dean just wanted to explain to Cas who was starting to pick up his hoodie.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, half to his mother, half to Cas.

"I think you should go and apologize to your brother."

"I will," Dean said. He just wanted her to go so he could talk to Cas.

She finally left and he turned to look at Cas.

"Look, this girl I used to like asked me out and I couldn't say no, so I had to along with it..."

"It's fine," Cas said.

But it wasn't. Dean could tell.

"Please Cas," he said.

"Look, Dean I know it's difficult to come to terms with the fact that you're suddenly attracted to a guy, but if you're going to have a public relationship with her and see me in secret, then...well, I'm not going to go along with that." He was trying to keep his emotions in, but his voice trembled a little.

"I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you! And I don't want to keep you a secret. I just need some time to figure out how to tell my parents."

"But you went on a date with her. And even though we've been together for weeks now you still haven't told anybody." He had put on his hoodie and was making for the door. Dean desperately tried to explain.

"My mom thought I should go. To figure out how I felt about her."

"And how do you feel about her?" Cas didn't look at him the whole time. Dean went over to him and took his face in his hands.

"I don't feel anything for her. I haven't since I met you."

He could see the hurt in his eyes, and he didn't know what to do to make it better. Cas pulled his face back.

"Cas...," Dean said.

"You should have told me," he said.

"I know, and I sorry. Please. I only want you."

He tried to kiss him but Cas pulled away. Then he said "I need some time to think."

Dean felt a fist around his heart.

"To think? About what?"

"I can't be with someone who lies to me. I need someone I can trust. Someone who will admit to having a relationship with me."

"You _can_ trust me. I was trying to do the right thing. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Everybody was listening when she asked me out. I couldn't say no."

Cas looked at him. "Are you that easily manipulated?" he asked. His eyes had a hardness in them Dean didn't like at all.

The question took Dean by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"A girl asks you out and you have to say yes because people are listening?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Cas turned around to leave.

"When can I see you again?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Cas said, then he left.

His mother came up a moment later to see if he had been to apologize to Sam. "Where's Cas?" she asked.

"Um..he had to go."

"Oh," she said surprised.

"Have you spoken to Sam?"

"No, I'll do it now."

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on Sam's door. He couldn't get his thoughts together for this. Not now, when Cas had left and Dean didn't know if he would ever see him again.<p>

Sam didn't answer, so Dean quietly opened the door.

"Sam?" he said, into the room.

"Go away!", Sam yelled.

Dean sighed, opened the door and slipped inside.

"I said go away!" Sam cried out.

He was sitting on his bed reading a book, or pretending to. It was upside down.

Dean went over and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright. I'm sorry _Sam_."

"You're not sorry," Sam muttered.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh. But you were butting in where you had no right."

"I was only teasing. We always tease each other."

"I know. But...Cas was here and..."

"So? You have no problem when Stan's here."

"That's different."

"How?" Sam asked sounding dubious.

"Well...Sam I need you to keep a secret for me."

"What secret?" Sam asked, sounding suspicious. This was probably an attempt at making him forget he was mad at Dean.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Mom or Dad, or your friends. Not anybody."

"Alright."

"Well...You know when you like someone, and they like you...and..."

"Is this about Ariana?"

"No...it's about Cas."

Sam chewed on that for a while. Then his eyes went wide and his mouth opened.

"What!" he said. "You and Cas are...eww!"

"Now look, Sam. You promised not to tell anyone. I don't want people to know. Not just yet." Dean said, trying to calm Sam down.

"That's disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting!"

"Yes it is. Kissing a boy?"

"Girls kiss boys."

"Yeah, but they're girls."

"So...?"

"It's just eww," Sam said, making a disgusted face.

"But you won't tell. Not to anybody?"

"No. I already told you I won't." He calmed down a bit.

"Alright. Thanks, Sam."

After a moment's silence Sam asked. "So you and Cas are...kissing?"

"Yes."

He made a funny face again. "And you like it?"

"Yes."

"And you like Cas?"

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"And I screwed it up by telling him you went on a date. I'm sorry Dean." Sam looked sad.

"It's alright Sammy. I had to tell him sometime and he would probably have been just as mad."

"He got mad? What did he say?"

"Umm...he just needs some time to process." Dean didn't want Sam to feel worse.

"Maybe I could talk to him? Tell him how bad a time you had?"

"Let's call that plan B."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Late afternoon, Dean went to give his room a second coat of paint and Sam offered to help to make up for the problems he felt he had caused. Dean enjoyed spending time with him and their mother was happy to see them do something together.<p>

In the evening he sent a message to Cas.

-I'm really sorry about what I did. Please forgive me.

He got a reply but not the one he wanted.

-I need some time to think.

Dean decided not to press him. He spent the rest of the weekend putting his things back into his room. Stan had plans so Dean would have to spend time with him another time.

His mother had made some new curtains for him, his old ones were white and she didn't feel they went with the green so she had made some in a dark golden brown that really set the colour on the wall off. Dean was happy with his new room. But he would have been happier if Cas had been there to enjoy it with him.

* * *

><p>Monday at school, he didn't see Ariana once. He thought she probably stayed away because he had hurt her. He did see some of her friends and judging by the looks they gave him, she had told them all about their date.<p>

Stan wanted to hear all the details.

"Nothing happened. We went to the movies and then I drove her home."

"What? Surely that's not all that happened?" Stan said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened."

"You went to the movies and then you drove her home?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy?" Stan's voice went all high. "You were on a date with a hot girl and you didn't do anything?"

"Sorry."

"Man!" Stan said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

In the afternoon, Bobby started to teach Dean how to change the brake cables. He wouldn't be allowed to do it himself, since he wasn't a real mechanic but Bobby thought it would be a good investment to teach him. The money Dean earned was put aside in the bank and with the allowance he got from his chores he had a nice sum saved up.

* * *

><p>Friday came around, and Dean still hadn't heard from Cas. He had picked up his phone many times, wanting to send him a message, but he had asked for time to think. Dean was getting nervous. It had almost been a week.<p>

Saturday morning he decided to go to the park to see if Cas was there. Just because it would make him feel better to see him in person, even if he didn't speak to him. He hid behind some bushes so he wouldn't be spotted. He didn't want Cas to think he was checking up on him and be more mad than he already was. Cas was there with his friends. They were skating around but soon left, going past the place where Dean was standing. He jumped into the bushes to hide, feeling completely stupid. As they were walking by, he heard Frank say. "C'mon Cas. Don't let a little thing like that get between you. You like him. Try to imagine what it's like for him. He's been straight all his life and now he suddenly has to tell people he likes boys? That's tough, man, especially for a teenager."

Dean liked that Frank. Yes he did. He smiled as he walked home. At least Cas still liked him. He felt there was a small chance things would turn out in his favour.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had to spend the evening alone because their parents were going for dinner with some friends. They were allowed to order a pizza and they had rented a movie to watch. Sam had suggested Friday the 13th and Dean had given him his answer by punching him on the shoulder. They had eventually decided on The Godfather.<p>

About 30 minutes into the movie the doorbell rang and Dean went to open. Outside was Cas, skateboard in hand. Dean hadn't even heard him come down the street. His face broke into a big smile and Cas smiled back looking a little unsure.

"I didn't know if you would be home," he said.

Dean opened the door wider so he could come in. He put his skateboard down in the hall and Sam came out to see who it was.

"Oh, hi...Cas," he said, cheeks blushing a little.

"Hi, Sam." Cas said, looking at him with happy eyes.

"Still want me to teach you to skate?"

"Um, sure. I'm going back to the movie," he said and ran off.

"Our parents aren't home. We're watching The Godfather." Dean explained.

"Oh."

"Let's go to my room," Dean said.

"So, Sam had a healthy rosy glow to his cheeks," Cas said and threw himself on Dean's bed.

Dean laughed. "Yeah. He thinks it's disgusting."

"What is?"

"You know, boys kissing."  
>"You told him?" Cas said. He sounded surprised but pleased.<p>

"Yeah, well, I had to tell him why I went so crazy on him."

"Your room looks nice," Cas said, looking around.

"Yeah, it turned out alright."

Dean went over and laid down next to Cas, snuggling up to him. They lay for a while, then Dean said

"Ariana was the girl I liked before I met you. I had been wanting to go on a date with her for ages and my friends knew that and she heard in a roundabout way. But when I didn't ask her at the party she decided it was because I was shy. That's why she asked me out. She did it in the middle of the cafeteria and I couldn't turn her down in front of everybody."

He thought for a while, Cas' hand was on his arm, his thumb stroking it.

"I asked my Mom what to do and she said if I went on the date I could easier tell her I wasn't interested. So I went on the date. It was terrible. All I wanted was to be with you. I guess I made a really bad decision."

After a moment's silence Cas asked.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that she was nice but that we probably shouldn't do it again. She got the point. I haven't seen her since. We just went to the movies and then I drove her home. I'm really sorry."

Cas sighed.

Dean said "I really only want to be with you." He kissed Cas' neck, making him squeeze Dean's arm.

"Promise me you won't do anything like it again?"

"I promise. I promise," Dean whispered and kissed him on the mouth. Cas willingly parted his lips for him and Dean felt dizzy.

Then there was a very loud knock on the door. Nobody entered. Dean smiled and sat up.

"Come in, Sam," he called.

Sam opened the door slowly one eye peeking inside. "Are you decent?" he asked, making the two laugh.

"Yes, we're decent," Dean said.

"Are you coming down to watch the film? I'm bored on my own."

"We'll be right there," Dean said and got off the bed and Sam ran off happy.

Cas got off the bed and pulled Dean in for another kiss.

"It makes me happy that you told Sam," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it means you're not embarrassed to be with me."

"I'll never be embarrassed about that," Dean assured him.

They went downstairs to watch the movie. Sam instructed them not to kiss or touch each other. In fact, they probably shouldn't even sit on the sofa together.

"Don't push it," Dean said, and sat down next to Cas taking his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes and stared intently at the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a bit of niceness for you. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

"How many times have you had sex?"

Dean and Cas were lying on Cas' bed. It was Saturday afternoon and Dean was going to spend the night. He had convinced his parents that his room still smelled like paint and it gave him a headache. His mother had gone into his room and smelled it loudly. It must have smelled at least a little because she had agreed to let him spend the night at Cas' while the room was aired out overnight. Maybe the cool night air could remove the smell.

"Do you _really_ want to know that?"

Dean thought for a while.

"Yes," he said slowly, running his fingers across the skin on Cas' stomach making him huff out a breath and contract his muscles. He clamped his hand down on Dean's, removing it and instead placing it on his chest. Dean smiled. It was a week after Cas had come to see him and stayed to watch the movie and Dean was relieved he hadn't lost him. He had decided several times during the last week that he would tell his parents about him and Cas but when he was with them he had trouble starting the conversation.

Cas' parents had no problems with him spending the night. Dean was continually puzzled by them. It was clear Cas was very close to them and Dean thought about the time Cas had joked about them raising him to be a responsible young man. It was clearly true. They had told Cas and Dean to behave if they were to spend the night together, and Cas had assured them they weren't even having sex yet. Dean was surprised Cas could even say the word 'sex' in front of his parents. But more than that, he was surprised that after Cas had broken up with his last boyfriend they had helped him get tested to see if he had any STDs. A good idea, Dean thought, but he could never ask that of his own parents.

He liked them, though. They took great interest in their son and what he was up to and during lunch that day they had a real conversation with him and Dean. Not that Dean didn't have real conversations with his own parents but they never discussed grown up issues.

Cas slid his hand under Dean's t-shirt, running his fingertips over the small of his back.

"Well?" Dean said.

"I'm counting," Cas said.

"That many times, huh?"

"No, not that many. I don't know exactly how many times. I've had two boyfriends but only had sex with the second one. Maybe we had sex once a week or something. Sometimes less."

"How long were you with them?"

"My first I was with for four months, my second for almost a year."

"How long did you wait before you had sex with them?"

"Why are you so interested in my previous sex life?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about us, you know, having sex."

Cas pushed Dean down on his back and sat on top of him, his legs on either side of him and his hands on the mattress next to his head. He felt heavy on Dean, even though he was smaller than him. Dean felt the way his hands pushed the mattress down next to his head. Cas looked at him in a way that made Dean feel uncomfortable. It was very insistent, almost like he was trying to see deep inside him, and Dean could tell he was thinking about fucking him. He looked away, unable to hold the intense stare. Then Cas leaned down and kissed his neck while he whispered "You're not ready yet."

Dean relaxed and wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't long before they were making out and they both gave a start when Cas' mother called for them to come down and eat dinner.

* * *

><p>The Thursday before, Dean had brought Sam with him to the park where Cas had taught him to skate. Their parents had insisted he wore a bicycle helmet and that was probably a good idea because he wasn't as good as Dean had been. But he didn't let that perturb him. As soon as he fell down he was up and on the skateboard again.<p>

"He's a tough kid," Frank said with appreciation.

"And maybe a little stupid," Dean said with a smile. Ever since he'd heard Frank talk in favour of him to Cas he had had a special place in his heart for him.

Cas, who had been trying to improve Sam's technique between falls, came over and said "He'll learn. It'll just take him a bit longer than you."

He looked at Dean and smiled.

"Good. Because I'm going to but him a skateboard for his birthday," Dean said.

"Oh, cool. I can help you find the right one, if you like."

"I was hoping you would," Dean said. He really had no idea how to chose a skateboard.

They had left the park as a happy gang and Sam had walked a little in front of them on the way home. He liked Cas because he treated Sam like an equal, but he wasn't ready to face the two of them holding hands and kissing. Not that they were doing any of that because in Dean's neigbourhood they might run into somebody who knew Dean and his parents. Once again, Dean decided to tell his parents about Cas, and once again his courage left him when he was face to face with them. He was going to do it soon, though, because he wanted to show Cas that he wasn't embarrassed about being with him.

* * *

><p>When dinner at Cas' house was finished, the two boys went out to skate for a while. Dean borrowed on of Cas' old boards. When they got back they watched a movie and then got ready for bed. Dean had brought his best pyjama bottoms, white and blue pinstriped, and a soft t-shirt. He felt a little nervous. Sleeping in the same bed as someone was different to lying above the covers with them. When he got back from brushing his teeth, he saw Cas wearing only a pair of white pyjama bottoms. He felt a surge in his stomach. They had the whole night together to kiss and touch each other. Dean almost went hard thinking about it.<p>

They jumped into bed and lay for a while, holding each other. Then Cas made the first move and started kissing Dean. Dean was on his back and Cas was on his side resting against him. Dean could feel him through the thin fabric as he rubbed against him slightly. They kissed a while longer and Dean felt how Cas was slowly getting harder. Then he thought about how it would feel to have Cas inside him. He squeezed harder around Cas' waist, making him moan. He broke the kiss and looked at Dean. "Do you want me to suck you off?" he asked. His eyes were going hazy and Dean could read sex in them. He thought for a moment, Cas was really harder than him. "Maybe I should take care of you first?" he said.

Cas smiled. "Well, I'm not gonna say no to that," he said.

Dean smiled back. He pushed Cas down on his back and started kissing him on the neck. Cas put a hand in his hair and moaned softly. As Dean was kissing down his chest he wondered to himself just what he intended on doing. Was he going to give Cas a blow job? Or would it be ok if he just used his hands. Almost as if Cas could read his mind he said "You don't have to use your mouth. I'll be happy enough if you use your hands."

"Alright."

He sat up and reached down and took hold of Cas' pyjama bottoms. They were fairly loose at the waist and he could easily pull them down. As he did, Cas' hard cock sprung up. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Dean found that incredible arousing. He looked at Cas. He had never seen another guy's erection before. He had seen naked men in the shower after gym but nobody really looked. Not in an obvious way, anyway.

He took hold of Cas' cock, Cas' breath catching as he did so, and started stroking him slowly.

"Oh, wait, I've got some lube," Cas said. The spell was broken for a moment, as Cas rummaged through the drawer of his bedside table. He gave a half empty bottle of lube to Dean who stared at it. He didn't have something like this himself. He wouldn't dare buy some for fear of his parent finding it. He put some on his hand and when he grabbed on to Cas again it felt so much better. Now he could really stroke him. It felt strange holding another guy's penis in his hand but it wasn't uncomfortable. He tried using some of the techniques he used on himself and Cas seemed happy enough. He was breathing quicker and deeper, his eyes closed. He was trying not to make too much noise because of his parents. The absurdity of the situation suddenly struck Dean. Here he was, giving his first hand job to another guy whose parents were just down the hall, fully aware that their son was doing some sort of sex act with another boy. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. Suddenly, without really thinking, he bent down and took Cas in his mouth, giving him a quick suck before letting him go again.

"Ohhh," Cas moaned softly, surprised.

It felt alright, and Dean did it again, making Cas squirm under him.

"Dean," he whispered.

Now Dean started to suck him off in earnest. He was trying to be careful with his teeth and still apply the right amount of pressure. There was actaully a lot to think about and he wasn't sure it was a very good job he was doing, but Cas kept sighing deeply, whispering Dean's name, so he thought he must be doing something right. Then Cas pulled Dean off him as he started jerking himself. A second later he came over his own stomach, keeping a groan back in his throat.

Dean looked at him. He looked completely undone. His cheeks and chest were flushed, his eyes hazy, he had cum on his stomach and he was completely out of breath. And he looked so _sexy_. Dean smiled at the sight. Cas looked at him, then he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"That was awesome," he whispered, as he let Dean go. He got some tissues and started cleaning himself up. Then he pulled Dean down and they snuggled up together for a while. Dean was happy. It hadn't been the terrible experience he had thought it would be. He had actually liked it. Mainly because he had made Cas loose control like that. He was already looking forward to the next time.

They dozed off a little, spooning, Dean holding on to Cas. Dean woke up when Cas turned around and started kissing him, greedily. His hand went to Dean's cock, and he yelped in surprise, still a little sleepy. He wasn't hard, but with Cas rubbing him he started to get aroused quickly. Cas pulled his t-shirt off him and then went for his pants. Then he started kissing all over Dean's body, his tongue making wet trails across his chest. He slowly started to suck Dean off. It was just as good as the first time and it wasn't long before Dean was moaning loudly. Cas had to stop and shush him, which only made Dean laugh and keep going. Cas reached up and kissed him saying "Do you want my parents to hear? They'll never let you spend the night again."

That made Dean shut up. He smiled lazily at Cas and grabbed on to the back of his neck, trying to get him to continue. Cas gave him a look and said "For a virgin you sure know what you want," but at least he continued. He started to moan himself soon after, the sound driving Dean crazy. He could now understand why Cas enjoyed it so much and he kept moaning softly so Cas would know he enjoyed it. When he was ready to come Cas swallowed him down and let him release down his throat. The thought of Cas swallowing willingly prolonged Dean's orgasm.

"What does it taste like?" Dean asked when he had come down and they were cuddling.

"Mm, I don't know, a bit salty."

"I don't know if I can ever do that."

"That's ok. You don't have to."

"Does it hurt? I mean, to have sex...with a man."

"It's a bit uncomfortable at first, but with plenty of preparation and lube it's nice. Especially if you hit the right spot."

"What's the right spot?"

Cas laughed. "You're so cute," he said.

"What?" Dean asked. That wasn't an answer to his question.

"Dean, I'll tell you all that some other time."

"What if I want to know now?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait or do your own research, then." Cas kissed him.

Dean smiled and nuzzled his hair. He loved Cas' hair. It was long enough that he could get a good grip on it to move Cas' head where he wanted it to be. It made access to his neck easier. They soon fell asleep and when Dean woke up around 8 o'clock the next morning, he felt like he'd had the best night's sleep in ages. Of course, Cas going down on him might have something to do with that.

He looked at Cas. He was sleeping on his stomach, one fist under his chin. He looked so comfortable and a bit younger, now he was sleeping. Looking like that, Dean couldn't picture him haveing sex with someone. It was so strange to think he had all this experience and Dean was completely clueless. He was looking forward to Cas filling him in. He smirked to himself. Then he started caressing Cas' back, his fingertips running up and down softly. Cas stirred a little. Then Dean started placing small kisses on his back, moving over to straddle him without pressing down on him. After a while he started to open his eyes and Dean kissed his neck.

"Mmm..," he huffed, sleepily. "Dean?"

"Mhmm.."

Cas turned around to lie on his back and Dean reached down and kissed him, his tongue licking at his lips and darting in and out of his mouth. Then he felt Cas' firm hand on the back of his neck. As he leaned down closer, he could feel Cas' erection and he immediately decided what to do. He started kissing down the front of Cas, ending at his cock. It was leaking a little and Dean got to taste him for the first time. It wasn't unpleasant, but it would take a little getting used to. Cas moaned softly when he took him in his mouth. This time he was more sure of himself, taking him in as deeply as he could without gagging. He used his tongue more to lick up and down the shaft and Cas' breath was soon hitching. He was breathing heavily and sighing Dean's name. Dean would never get tired of hearing that. Once again, when he was ready to come he pulled Dean off so he wouldn't have to swallow. Dean thought to himself that Cas was just perfect. He never pressured Dean or expected him to do anything more than he wanted. That's why he'd been so surprised when Dean had started sucking him off the night before. He didn't think Dean was ready for that yet.

Afterwards, Dean crawled back up to Cas' head. He still looked sleepy and with a satisfied smile on his lips he said "That's the nicest wake up call I've had in ages."

Dean smiled and kissed him. "I thought you'd like it," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Mom."

Dean loked at his mother, who was folding the laundry while trying to write a list of the last preparations for Sam's birthday party next weekend.

"Dean, I've placed an order for decorations at the party store in town. Will you pick it up tomorrow before you go to Bobby's?"

"Sure. Mom."

"And we need to decide on a cake," she said and scribbled something down. It was the Sunday after Dean had spent the night at Cas'.

Dean took a deep breath.

"Mom, I'm in love with Cas. And he's in love with me."

His mother looked up. He could see she was confused, not really believing what she was hearing.

"What?"

"I'm in love with Cas."

"In love? With Cas?" she said disbelieving.

"Yes."

"Oh," she said. She was thinking for a while.

"Dean are you sure. I mean, you've always liked girls..."

"Mom, I love him. We're together."

"Together...?"

"We're in a relationship."

"What? Wait. Dean are you telling me you've had...sex...with him?" She whispered the last part so Sam wouldn't hear. "Is that why you wanted to spend the night at his house?"

"No!" Dean said a little too loud. He continued, calmer "No. I haven't. But I'm going to. Some day."

His mother took in a sharp breath.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," she said. She started folding the laundry with short, sharp movements.

"Mom.."

She suddenly stopped and looked at him. "Have you two been...doing things...in this house?"

"No, Mom. I respect you and Dad enough not to do that."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well...I don't know what I'm supposed to say. It's not every day that you'r little boy tells you he's...gay." She started folding the laundry again.

"Mom!" Dean groaned. "I'm not a little boy. And I'm not sure I'm gay. I just happen to be in love with a guy."

His mother huffed out a laugh.

"Mom, please. Don't be mad at me. I can't help who I fall in love with."

She sighed. "I'm not mad, Dean. It's just...unexpected."

He went over and stood behind her, putting his arms around her neck.

"You've grown so tall," she said.

Dean smiled. "I'm a big boy now," he said. "I really do love Cas."

She sighed again. "Alright, I just need some time to get used to the idea. Don't tell your Dad yet, ok? Actually, maybe I should be the one to tell him, just in case he freaks out."

"Ok," Dean said. He could definitely be on board with his mother being the one to tell him.

"And don't tell Sam either."

"Oh...," Dean said, looking to the floor sideways.

His mother looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Sam already knows, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, kinda..."

"Oh, boy. What did he say?"

"He thinks it's disgusting, but he likes Cas."

She laughed a little. Then the doorbell rang and Dean went to open up, though he knew who it was. He and Cas had planned for him to come over so they could look for a skateboard for Sam. Dean's mother came into the hall.

"Oh, hi Cas," she said, sounding a little awkward. Dean could see by the expression on her face that she was thinking about what exactly Cas had been doing to her son.

"Hi, Mrs. Winchester," Cas said.

"Mom, we're going upstairs for a while," Dean said.

"Um, Dean I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mom, we're going to look on the web for Sam's birthday present." Dean told Cas to go upstairs and wait for him.

When he'd left he said to his mother: "Mom, I told you we haven't done anything and we're not going to. I promise. You can trust us."

"Alright," she said hesitantly.

Dean went upstairs and closed the door behind him. Cas kissed him and Dean thought that kissing would be allowed, so he eagerly kissed him back.

"Did you have a row with your Mom?" Cas asked.

"Um, not exactly. I told her we're together."

"Oh? How did she take it?"

"I'm not really sure. She says she needs to get used to it. But she didn't forbid us to be together."

Cas kissed him again. "I'm really happy you did that, Dean."

"Me too," Dean said. He actually felt a little relieved.

They spent a while looking at skateboards on the web and found one they could get in a shop in town. Since Dean had to go to get the decorations tomorrow, he would go and get the skateboard as well. Cas said he would meet him there. He could take the skateboard home and keep it there so Sam wouldn't find it. Dean had to kiss him, then. He couldn't really figure out how he'd been so lucky to get a guy like Cas.

* * *

><p>A while later, they went out on the street with Sam so he could try Cas' skateboard again. Their mother looked at them through the window. She didn't know Cas very well, only that he was well behaved and seemed like a nice boy. Boy. He was a young man. And so was her son. Dean had told her that Cas lived in the better part of town and his parents were sort of rich. She looked at Cas. He was trying to teach Sam how to flip the skateboard and land on it again. The board was really too heavy for Sam, who was a bit small for his age. But Cas kept giving him tips, never being impatient because Sam couldn't get the board to do what he wanted. Then she looked at Dean, who was standing across the street, hands in his jeans pockets, laughing at them. She had never seen that expression on his face before. He looked so happy. She couldn't hate something, or someone, that made her son that happy. She decided she would accept Cas into the family. Now she just had to find the right time to tell her husband.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after, Dean saw Ariana for the first time after their date. She looked like she always did, but when she saw Dean she quickly disappeared. Stan, who was standing next to Dean, tried to get him to go after her. Dean tried to tell him he wasn't interested in her. To distract Stan, he asked how his relationship with Helen was going. Stan completely forgot about Ariana as he staretd telling how great she was and how much fun they had and he was really sorry he hadn't spent that much time with Dean lately. Dean told him it was ok. After all, he thought, he had been with Cas.<p>

After school, he quickly made his way to the party store and picked up his mother's order. Then he went to meet Cas. They quickly found the skateboard they were looking for and Cas took it with him as he went home. Dean was happy to see him. They usually didn't get to meet on the days Dean had to work. Then he quickly went to the garage, just in time for work. Bobby had slowly given him more responsibilities. Now he was allowed to greet the customers and take their details. It was easy for him to talk to people, and he was well liked by the people who came in. Bobby preferred to stay in the background and he thought it wouldn't hurt to have a good looking guy like Dean be the first person people saw when they came in. Most of his customers were women who couldn't do the little jobs their cars needed by themselves. Men tended only to come in for the bigger and more complex jobs.

* * *

><p>When Dean came to school on Tuesday he met Stan who asked him about the guy he had seen Dean with the day before.<p>

"What guy?" Dean asked, though he knew it was Cas.

"That guy you were with. He had black hair and a skateboard. I feel like I've seen him before."

"Oh, he's just a guy I know," Dean said. He wasn't ready to tell Stan yet.

"Is he your new best friend?"

Dean laughed. "No, we just hang out sometimes."

"Because if you think I'm spending too much time with Helen you'll tell me, right? I mean, we're best friends."

"Oh, sure. Don't worry. I'm happy you have a girlfriend."

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, when the last bell rang, he ran into Ariana who was waiting for him outside his classroom. She wanted to talk to him.<p>

"I have to go to work, but I can spare a couple of minutes," he said, thinking that was the least he could do.

"Well," she said "Stan says that the reason you told me you weren't interested is because you were nervous. Because you've never been with a girl before."

Dean's mouth opened and he made a strange sound. "He told you what?"

"He says that you're really sad that he has a girlfriend and you know you're missing out, so maybe I should try and speak to you."

Dean couldn't believe this. How had Stan gotten all that crap into his head?

"Ariana, I'm really sorry, but he's wrong. I'm fine with him having a girlfriend."

"Well, he says you're hanging out with this guy now. He has a skateboard?"

"So?"

"Well, I just thought you should know what people are saying about him. You know, so you don't get tarred with the same brush."

Dean was getting angry. People were talking about Cas?

"What are they saying?" He managed to stay calm.

"They say he...likes boys." She pouted her lips.

Right then, Dean spotted Cas at the end of the hall. He had his backpack with him and the skateboard in his hand. It was so unexpected, and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Cas was smiling at him and Dean's eyes tingled.

"I just think...that..." Ariana stopped talking when she saw Dean wasn't paying any attention to her but rather to someone down the hall. She looked confused. Dean broke into a big smile and she looked from one to the other, suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Sorry, Ariana, but I have to go."

Dean left her standing there. He really couldn't care less what she thought or wanted to save him from.

"Hi," he said to Cas when he reached him. "What are you doing here?"

"We were let off early so I thought I could walk you to work."

"Great!" Dean's day just got a lot better. As they walked, they dared to grab each other's hand sometimes but they never kept contact for too long.

When Dean came to school on Thursday he was expecting some sort of teasing or yells thrown his way. He was sure Ariana would have told everybody. But nothing happened. The day went just as it usually did. Not even Stan was different.

Dean had to go home to help with the decorations for Sam's party on Saturday, so he wouldn't be able to see Cas, but he was pleasantly surprised when he got home. As soon as he entered the house he heard Sam going on about a party one of his friends had had two years before. It had been great and Sam would like to top that.

"Well, we can try," he heard Cas' voice say. Dean smiled and let out a laugh. So he would get to see Cas after all. He went into the living room.

"Dean! Cas is helping with my party and he's promised to come."

"Just try to keep me away," Cas said and smiled when he saw Dean. He went over and kissed him, ignoring Sam's gagging noises.

"Shut up, worm," Dean said, but he wasn't angry.

Cas had been asked to stay for dinner. Dean's mother thought it would be a good idea to get to know him a little better. She still hadn't told her husband about him and Dean, but she knew she had to soon.

Cas helped set the table and she asked him about his parents.

"Oh, they work in banking, Mrs. Winchester."

"Do they get home late every day?"

"Yes, but we always have dinner together."

"And they aren't worried about you being alone all day?"

"No, they've raised him to be a responsible young man," Dean mocked smiling, as he used the same words Cas had.

"Well, they have," Cas said.

"I used to have a babysitter, when I was younger, Mrs. Winchester, but now I can take care of myself."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Mrs. Winchester?"

"Why don't you call me Mary."

"Alright...Mary." Cas beamed at her and she could understand why her son was so attracted to him. She decided to tell her husband after Sam's party.

* * *

><p>Friday, during lunch, Dean went in search of Ariana. He wanted to thank her for not telling about him and Cas. He found her sitting alone on a bench outside.<p>

"Hey," he said and sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for keeping my secret. You know, about Cas"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah."

"So are you two...together?"

"Yeah."

She was quiet for a while.

"That's very strange," she said.

"How so?" Dean couldn't help laughing a little.

"Well, I thought you liked me. Everybody told me you liked me."

"Well, I did. But then I met Cas."

"And he's better than me?"

"No, not better. I just...I don't know...it was like everything else disappeared when I met him. He was all I could think about."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Ariana. About everyhting. About our terrible date..."

"Yeah, well, at least that makes sense now," she smiled.

Dean laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry," he said again.

"That's ok."

"So, can we be friends instead?"

"Sure," she said, and smiled at him. But he could see she was still disappointed. He got up to leave and she said "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," he smiled at her. If he hadn't met Cas he would have had a great girfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot for 10! I'm a 10 girl, yes I am. Thanks for commenting.**

**I have chosen Sam's birthday completely random, so there's no correlation with the show.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

Saturday morning, Sam was awake early, he was so excited about his party. Dean teased him over brekfast that he would have to take a nap, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stay awake tonight.

"Bah, I'm not a child," Sam said.

"No?" their father asked.

"Dad! You know what I mean."

There were a few last minute preparations. Their father had managed to tear down some of the streamers when he emerged from the basement the night before. He never turned the lights on because he knew the house so well and he was only going from the basement up the stairs to the bedroom. Dean and Sam helped each other put the streamers back up. Then they spent an hour helping their mother in the kitchen preparing the food. Sam had wanted homemade burgers and since there would be about 20 children with a few parents to help out they had to make quite a few. John fired up the barbeque around noon. Once the meat was done, they would keep it warm in the oven. The guests would arrive at 1 o'clock and then there would be presents to open before they ate. They had been fortunate with the weather. It was the middle of October but the sun was shining today and they could eat outside. It meant an easier cleanup afterwards.

Sam was running around like a headless chicken, checking if everything was ready. At 12.30 Cas arrived, bringing the skateboard for Sam. It was the first time Dean had seen him in jeans and he almost moaned at the sight. They were a dark grey colour, frayed at the edges, and just tight enough to show off his slender legs. He also wore a light blue shirt, the buttons on the wrists open. Dean had to drag him into the utility room and push him against the wall to kiss him. Otherwise he was sure he wouldn't be able to go through the party in one piece. When Dean let him go he laughed and ruffled Dean's hair. "Now remember, you promised your mother," he said.

Dean huffed out an unsatisfied sound. Then they went into the garden to help with the burgers.

Around 1 o'clock, the guests started arriving, including Stan, who was surprised to see Cas there. Once everyone was there, Sam began to open the presents. He got everything from books to clothes (something Dean was surprised he would be happy about) to DVDs. And then there was the skateboard from Dean. Sam hugged him tight and a moment later was back because it seemed he couldn't hug him enough to say thanks. Dean was surprised that Cas had brought a present. He had bought some knee and elbow protectors so he wouldn't get too hurt when he fell while skating. Thank goodness, their mother thought, and Cas went up a notch on her popularity scale.

After they'd eaten, there were some games, a treasure hunt, some guessing games and other kids' games. Dean and Cas spent the whole time stealing sloppy kisses when they could get away with it. Stan was beginning to spend more time in the garden with the kids instead of with Dean. Dean suddenly felt guilty. He went and found Stan, leaving Cas to load the dishwasher.

"So, how are things with Helen?" he asked

"Oh, good...good. She's got family visiting today so..."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Dean, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Dean was taken aback slightly.

"You and Cas? I can see there's something going on between you. Just the way you look at each other and say these little things that only you two know what means. I feel like I'm not welcome."

"Stan, of course you're welcome. You're my best friend."

"Am I?"

Dean sighed. It might be time to tell Stan. Dean didn't want to lose his friendship. He took Stan a little further away from the kids.

"Alright, I might as well tell you. Cas and I are...in a relationship." Dean looked at Stan uneasy, not knowing how he would take it.

"You're what?"

"In a relationship. Together. Boyfriends."

After a while, a smile broadened on Stan's face. "You're not serious! No way!"

Dean had to shush him.

"I am serious. We've been together for a while. I haven't told anyone because I had to get used to the idea myself. And...well, it's not something you easily tell people."

Stan had stopped laughing and was searching Dean's face for something. "You're serious!" he said.

"That's what I'm saying." Dean made an exasperated gesture with his hand.

"Holy crap!" Stan said. "I'd never believe that of you. Wait. This is why you didn't want to go on a date with Ariana, isn't it?"

"That's fairly obvious."

Stan started laughing again.

"So are we cool?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're cool. You know I have a cousin who's gay. It doesn't bother me."

Dean gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, but listen, only my Mom and Sam knows, well, and Ariana, so you can't tell anyone yet."

"Alright. I promise I won't tell. How does Ariana know?"

"Long story." Dean was relieved Stan wasn't upset.

It was now about 4 o'clock and Dean's mother called Stan in to help with the DVD. He was great with that sort of stuff. They were going to watch a movie, some animated thing that Dean didn't know, but Sam said was _the_ thing right now. Dean went into the kitchen and told Cas about his conversation with Stan.

"That's great!" Cas said. "Now we can all hang out without having to pretend all the time."

Once again, Dean had to send his thanks to whoever or whatever had brought him together with Cas. A little thing like Cas wanting to spend time with Stan because he was Dean's friend made him really happy. And he was relieved he didn't have to keep Cas a secret from Stan anymore.

The movie lasted about an hour, then the kids spent the rest of the time dancing to one of Sam's new CDs while they waited for their parents to pick them up.

Dean and Cas had returned the kitchen to it's original state, something Mary was thankful for, and as they all flopped down on the sofa after the last guest had left she asked Sam if the party had topped his friend's.

"Absolutely!" he said with tired eyes. They spent the rest of the evening talking about anything and everything. Around 8 o'clock, Stan left. Helen's family had gone home so she could see him now. Sam was reading one of his new books and Dean went into the kitchen to ask his mother if he could go to Cas' house for the night. She hesitated a little. "Well, I guess you're old enough to make your own decisions", she finally said. "But Dean..." She obviously had trouble saying the next thing.

"Just be careful...you know, with...um..."

"Don't worry, Mom. I told you. We're not having sex. And anyway, Cas is perfect in that regard. He looks after me." He gave her a hug.

"Alright," she said. "It seems Cas is just perfect in every way. He bought that protection gear for Sam."

"Yeah, he's perfect," Dean said, kissed her on the cheek and went to say goodnight to Sam.

* * *

><p>As Dean and Cas were lying in Cas' bed, kissing, Dean felt almost overwhelmed with the love he felt for Cas. His mother was right that he was perfect. Cas was stroking the outside of his thigh, then running his hand to the inside, making Dean breathe faster. He never touched where Dean wanted him to and Dean was really hard. Cas pulled away from him.<p>

"Can I use my finger on you?" he asked.

Dean's eyes got a little bigger as he realized what he was asking. He thought for a moment.

"I'll only go as far as you want me to," Cas said.

He had said those words so many times to Dean before and he had always been true to them.

"Mhmm" Dean said, feeling a flutter in his stomach.

Cas found the lube in his bedside table and put some on his finger. Dean spread his legs a little more and Cas leaned down to kiss him again. Then Dean felt his finger at his hole, just rubbing gently over it. When Dean was a little more relaxed he suddenly felt Cas press into him. It was just one finger. It actually didn't hurt, Dean thought, surprised. He let out a soft gasp. It felt strange but nice. Cas stopped kissing him and asked: "Is it ok?"

"Yeah," Dean whispered. Cas pressed in a little more, keeping eye contact with Dean. Dean started breathing faster, not because he was particularly aroused by it, but more because of the sensation of having someone's finger inside him.

Cas started moving his finger gently in and out. Then he kissed Dean again. Dean automatically spread his legs a little more, pulling them up a bit. It gave Cas better access and he was going a little faster now, swirling his finger carefully. It felt really nice and Dean grabbed his own cock and started stroking it. They went on until Dean reached orgasm.

"Did you like it?" Cas asked.

"Yes. I definitely liked it," Dean said with a lazy smile.

"Good," Cas smiled and kissed him. They cuddled up together and soon fell asleep. The last thing Dean thought before falling through was that he would return the favour in the morning by giving Cas a blow job.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Oh, Dean," Cas whispered. He always did that when Dean sucked him off. It gave Dean a thrill to her it and he always tried to change his technique to see how far he could make Cas go, how vocal he would get. Since his parents were in the same house he always kept it together but just the way he choked back the big moans and grunts told Dean how much he enjoyed it.

After breakfast, Dean had to go home and Cas told him he would walk with him. When Dean looked at him questioningly Cas told him he was going to the park with Sam so they could skate.

"You've made plans with my brother?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not. It's just a bit strange."

"Why? You're not jealous are you? Do you not want me to play with anyone else?"

"Shut up," Dean laughed.

When they had almost reached Dean's house, Sam came running out of the house and up to them.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Mom told Dad about you and Cas. At least I think she did. They haven't said anything to me, but Dad's in a really bad mood."

Dean felt cold. This wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped.

"Maybe I shouldn't go inside, then," Cas said.

"No probably not. Why don't you take Sammy to the park and I'll go and talk to him."

Sam got his skateboard and his protection gear, telling his parents he was going to the park with his friends, and went off with Cas, while Dean nervously went inside.

He found his parents in the kitchen, his father drinking a cup of coffee at the table, his mother putting dishes away.

"Good morning," Dean said, testing their moods.

His mother gave him a nervous look.

"Dean," his father said, sounding dark.

"So, how are..." Dean began but was cut off by his father.

"So, is this true? What I hear about you and this boy?"

"He's not a boy!" Dean said, immediately defensive of Cas.

"He seems like a boy to me. He's obviously very young and confused."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that about Cas." Dean was getting more upset.

"Dean," his mother said, trying to get him to stay calm.

"No, he has no right to judge us. He doens't know anyhting about us."

"Us?" his father said.

"Dad, Cas and I are in a relationship and we'll continue to be whether you like it or not."

His father was silenced by this outburst, but only for a moment.

"You're crazy if you think I'll allow a thing like that to go on under my roof..."

"We haven't done anything 'under your roof'. Ask Mom. And anyway, she likes Cas. He's the best thing that ever happened to me and he's good with Sam as well, and he looks out for me and..." He stopped, searching for what to say next.

"Dean, I understand that you're young and you want to try out different things, however strange they may be, but this is crazy."

"It's not crazy. I love Cas. Period. I'm not going to change my mind. You can get as angry as you want but Cas and I are together."

And with that he turned around and left the house. On his way to the park he calmed down a little. When he got there he was happy to see Frank, Steve and Nicky there as well. He needed all the support he could get. He told them what had happened and they were all sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Cas said and hugged him."

"You're not going to move out, are you?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam. Not unless Dad tells me to leave. I just think he needs some time to precess it. At least, that's what I hope."

He spent a while relaxing in Cas' arms. They were sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree and for a while Frank had taken over as Sam's tutor. He hoped his father would be more open minded. He thought about what Sam had asked. What if his father gave him a choice between Cas and living at home? He wasn't 18 yet. It would be difficult for him to find a place to live. He was sure he could get a few more hours at Bobby's but would it be enough? Maybe he would have to drop out of school.

"Don't worry, Dean," Cas said, feeling him tense up. "Your Dad's a nice guy. I'm sure he'll get over the initial shock and accept that we're together. If he doesn't, maybe you can stay at my place for a while."

"Thanks, but I don't think that would soften him." Dean said with a sad smile. At least he wouldn't be alone if he had to move out.

When it was time for lunch they all went to Cas' house. His parents liked the company and they always had plenty of food in the fridge and fresh fruit in a large bowl on the counter. Sam was overwhelmed by how they lived. There were crystal glasses in a cabinet in the living room, real paintings on the wall and in the hall there was a marble sculpture on a round table. After they'd eaten they went up to Cas' room and Dean could tell by Sam's expression when he saw Cas' bed that he was thinking about the things his brother might have done there. Sam _was_ wondering, but he was young enough not to know what gay men really did, so his thoughts weren't that bad.

When it was time to go home, Dean started to get nervous again. He wondered how his father would be when he got back. Cas' mother told him he could come back and spend the night if he needed to. Dean had told them the whole thing and they were supportive, offering to speak to his father if he wanted them to.

When they were at the door, Dean said "Turn around, Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked but quickly did as he had been told because Dean kissed Cas, and it was not a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Cas asked a little out of breath.

"Just for being you," Dean said and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Sam asked, as they were walking down their street.<p>

"Yes," Dean said truthfully.

"Maybe Mom has said something to him."

"Maybe, but I doubt it would make him change his mind."

They opened the door and the house was completely silent. Their mother was making sandwiches in the kitchen. She had been too upset to cook a meal. Dean started making some for Sam and himself and asked where their father was.

"In the basement. He's thinking."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Dean said and hugged her.

"It's not your fault," she said. "You'r father's very stubborn."

"Well, so am I. I think I got it from him," Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good one, Dean," Sam said with an awkward smile trying to sound funny, but it didn't really work. Dean tousled his hair.

* * *

><p>After they'd eaten, Dean decided to go and speak to his father. He went down to the basement slowly.<p>

"Dad?" he called out, but there was no answer.

When he got all the way down, he saw his father sitting at the workbench, crouching over something.

"Dad?", he tried again and went over and stood behind him.

"When you were little you used to like helping me down here," his father said.

"Really?" Dean couldn't believe that.

"You used to love holding the tools for me. You felt very important because you had the job of giving me the right tool I needed."

"I don't remember that."

"Well, it was a long time ago. You were about five or six. We lived in that house with the red door, remember?"

Dean thought for a while. "Oh yeah, the red door. There was a small forrest behind the house and on the other side lived an old woman in a house on her own. Me and my friends used to think she was a witch." Dean laughed at the memory.

"I remember," his father said. "There was one Sunday evening you came running back home, screaming, saying she had a lion at her house and it had roared at you."

Dean laughed. Suddenly everything came back to him. "Yeah, yeah, we had opened a door to a shed or something and we heard a roar. It frightened us to death. It was probably just the hinges that needed oiling." Dean laughed.

After a while he said: "Dad, I'm really sorry about everything. I know you want me to be like you but..."

"I've never said I wanted you to be like me." His father turned around and looked at him.

"It feels that way sometimes," Dean said, quietly.

His father sighed. "Dean, I was brought up in a different time than you. When I was young people weren't as accepting of people who were different. It's just difficult for me to accept that my son is interested in men. If I had told my father that he would have slapped me and kicked me out of the house."

"I know, Dad. I didn't chose to fall in love with Cas. It just happened. Anyway, he's the only guy I'm interested in. I'm not even sure I'm gay."

"You're not? You're with a boy but you're not gay? How does that work?"

"I don't know. He just makes me happy. I want to be with him all the time. He's really great and he cares about me and he's teaching Sammy to skate and..."

"Alright. He's a wonderboy."

"Dad! Well, Mom likes him and he was very helpful at Sammy's party."

"Yes, I guess he was. Dean I need some time to get used to this. In the meantime I can't have you two sleeping together here or touching each other or..."

"Dad! I've already promised Mom we're not doing anything when we're here. Don't worry."

"Alright"

"Then we're good?"

His father sighed. "Yes, we're good."

Dean smiled and patted his father on the shoulder. That was all he could do right now. His father had never been one for expressing emotions with intimacy. At least not with his children. Secretly, John was relieved Dean had said he wasn't gay. That meant there was a chance he would get over this...crush...he had on Cas and would find a girl to settle down with. That was the reason he accepted their relationship. He kept his thoughts to himself, though.

When Dean told his mother about their talk she was relieved. Now she didn't have to be in the middle trying to keep her family together. Sam was happy too, and when Dean called Cas from his room to tell him, he was equally happy. He'd been worried about Dean. He kept the conversation short and told Dean he would call him when they had gone to bed later. Dean was puzzled.

"Is your door locked?" Cas asked when Dean was in his bed ready to go to sleep.

"No. Why?"

"I think you should lock it."

Dean realized what he wanted to do. He quickly locked the door and jumped into bed again.

"It's locked."

"Imagine I'm running my fingers down your chest."

"Mhmm..." Dean smiled. He felt silly.

"Touch yourself. Let your fingers run down your body" Cas said.

Dean did as he was told.

"Imagine I'm there, next to you." The sound of Cas' voice was good enough that Dean could sort of imagine.

"Now run your fingers over your cock." Dean did it and he sighed a little.

"Is it good?" Cas asked

"Yeah," Dean sighed.

"Keep doing it."

Dean was soon hard and with Cas' instructions he gave himself a hand job, Cas whispering obscenities through the phone. Dean couldn't help giggling sometimes. The whole situation with his father had made him tense up. It was a bit absurd that he was having phone sex with Cas when he'd promised they wouldn't do anything in the house. Technically they weren't in the house together, but Dean had a feeling his parents still wouldn't be too happy.

Dean went to sleep happy. His world was in order again and tomorrow Bobby would teach him how to sand down a car to prepare it for painting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for commenting 'n things.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

The next few weeks, Dean didn't sleep at Cas' house. He also didn't talk about him as much when his father was around. He was afraid he would get annoyed and Dean wanted him to get used to the idea of them being together without rubbing his nose in it. Two weeks after Sam's party, Cas asked Dean if he and Sam would come to his birthday party. His parents had arranged for it to be held on a yacht. After all, their son only turned 18 once. It would be Cas' family, friends and some of his parents' friends and they would spend the night on board the ship, except his family and parents' friends, who were staying at a hotel. Dean and Sam could spend the night as well, if their parents allowed it. Stan and Helen were invited too and Stan was very excited about it.

"No," Dean's father said when he asked during dinner the same evening.

"But Dad!" Sam exclaimed, "I've never been on a yacht before. And we get to spend the night!"

"I said no, and that's that," John said brusquely.

Sam went quiet. Dean didn't know what to say. He knew his father wouldn't easily change his mind. They kept eating in silence and afterwards, Dean and Sam loaded the dishwasher.

"Can't you make him change his mind?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't like Cas very much."

"But he hardly knows him."

"I know, Sammy. He has a problem with us being together, that's why he said no."

"It's not fair," Sam said and went to his room.

Dean also went to his room. He didn't know how to get his father to accept Cas. He'd kept him away from the house because he didn't want to flaunt their relationship but maybe he should do the opposite. He felt like it now, anyway, since his father was being so unreasonable.

The next morning was a Friday. Sam came to Dean's room before breakfast, telling him their parents had been arguing the night before. Sam's room was closer to their bedroom so he had heard them. From what he could decipher, their mother had said she thought they should be allowed to go. She was sure that Dean would disappear from their lives when he turned 18 in March if he wasn't allowed a bit of freedom. He wasn't a kid anymore but a young man with a job. Sam didn't know how it had turned out, though.

During breakfast, Dean was told he could go. But Sam had to stay at home.

Sam looked down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He had to go through the whole day thinking he wasn't allowed to go, but when he got home his mother told him he could go as well.

"Really!" Sam cried out.

"Yes. You'r father doesn't have veto rights over you two. I did most of the work bringing you into this world so I have a say too and I say you can both go."

Sam hugged her tight, then he went to call Dean, who was at Cas' house, to tell him the good news.

* * *

><p>Cas' birthday party was held on a Saturday, three weeks into November. Dean, Sam, Stan and Helen were picked up after lunch by Cas and his father in a minivan. His mother had gone to pick up Frank, Steve and Nicky. After about an hour's drive, they arrived at the marina where the yacht was moored. It was a big, white and long thing with flags on lines between the masts, like you see on tv. It had been arranged that Dean and Sam shared a cabin, Stan and Helen shared, with explicit instructions to behave, Cas shared with Frank and Steve and Nicky shared. There were exactly five cabins so it worked out perfectly. Dean had enough to do keeping up with Sam, who was running from one end of the deck to the other, trying to take in everyting. Cas' parents had hired people to do all the preparations so they all relaxed and enjoyed themselves.<p>

Around six, the rest of the guests started arriving. There were four friends of Cas' parents, two of his cousins and an aunt and uncle. They ate below deck, but before that, there were drinks on deck for the brave. And that meant everybody, of course. It was beginning to get cold and they all stood there with their winter coats on and a glass of champagne in hand. Sam had been given soda, but Dean let him have a sip of his own drink. Cas' father gave a short speech, something about how their little Castiel (Dean almost snorted. Castiel? Cas had never told him that was his name) had grown up so quickly and was now a grown man in a relationship (everybody looked at Dean who blushed) and he was well on his way in the world.

Everybody toasted and they went downstairs so Cas could open the presents. He got some books, money, and other things a young man might find useful. Dean and Sam had bought him a new ipod because he had dropped his old one while skating and now it didn't work.

After dinner, there was dancing for the ones so inclined and Sam was allowed to turn on the lights that were hanging alongside the flags between the masts. It looked very Christmassy in the cold weather.

After a while, Cas managed to drag Dean off without them being seen. They went into the cabin where Dean and Sam were going to sleep and locked the door. Cas grabbed on to the back of Dean's neck and kissed him. When they parted, Dean said: "Well, _Castiel_. How does it feel to be a grown man?"

"Shut up," Cas said, laughing.

"Why've you never told me that was your name?"

"I dunno. It's just a bit unusual. Everybody has to say something about it."

"Hmm...I guess that's true," Dean said and kissed him again. "I have a special present for you," he said and went for Cas' zipper, making him shiver.

"I'd hoped you would have," he said. "Especially considering we can't spend the night together."

Dean dropped to his knees and started sucking him off and it wasn't long before he was completely hard. He was sighing quietly, then he suddenly started to thrust carefully into Dean's mouth. Whoa, Dean thought, but he kind of liked it. He put his hands on Cas' hips to guide him.

Cas was whispering as he usually was. Then he said: "Oh, God, I want to fuck you."

Dean froze and in the split second it took for Cas to crouch down he managed to contemplate what he had just heard and realize how difficult it must have been for Cas not to pressure him into having sex, when he so obviously was more than ready himself.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok. It was just unexpected. I'm cool with it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me."

"I'm sure," Dean said and pushed him down on his back. Then he took him in his mouth again. "I'm possitive, _Castiel_," he whispered between sucks.

Cas laughed, then went back to whispering Dean's name, his hand having a firm grip on the back of his neck. When he was ready to come he tried to pull Dean off him, but Dean grabbed his hand and held it tight while he continued to suck.

"Ooooh..," Cas sighed, while thrusting up one last time, then Dean felt the warm, salty flavour of him in his mouth. It was a bit unpleasant. There was more than he was used to but he swallowed quickly so he wouldn't have time to regret.

Cas lay still while Dean stroked him a bit longer, making sure he was done. Then Dean sat up and wiped his mouth to remove the spill.

"I can't believe you did that," Cas said.

"Well, I thought it was time to take it a step further," Dean said with a little smile.

Cas sat up and kissed him deeply. Then he zipped up his pants and said: "Come on. I think you could use a drink to wash it down with." He smiled teasingly at Dean.

"I think you're right," Dean said. Since it was the first time he'd swallowed he wouldn't mind something to remove the flavour. He hoped he would get more used to it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was breakfast before they left. Cas tracked Dean down before they went to the table. He held him tight and kissed him, while rubbing his hands up and down his back.<p>

"What's going on?" Dean asked with a little laugh.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated last night."

"Oh," Dean said, his cheeks burning a little. He'd been awake in the middle of the night and when he thought about what he'd done he felt a surge in his stomach. In the pitch black of the night it seemed a little surreal, but he didn't regret it. And now that Cas was showing him how appreciative he was it made him feel it was the perfect time for it.

After breakfast they packed up and went home. Dean had some last minute homework to do and Cas had to write the rest of an essay, so they wouldn't see each other until Thursday.

When Dean and Sam got home, their mother wanted to know how it had been. Sam was ecstatic, telling her all about the flags, the lights and the champagne he had tried for the first time. And he had loved sleeping on board. She laughed at him. She was glad they'd had a good time. Dean said he was going upstairs to do his homework. He was, but he also wanted a minute alone to replay last night in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it, kids. The big O, or S, or...A?**

**I haven't checked thoroughly for typos and such. Just pretend they aren't there.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

The next few weeks went by quickly. Dean spent his time studying hard, spending time with Cas and working at Bobby's. Bobby was teaching him how to do the little cosmetic things that wouldn't affect the driving of the car. Dean saved up as much of his wages as he could. It was the job at Bobby's that meant he could buy an expensive birthday present for Cas. Sam had chipped in with some of his allowance but it was his small, but steady income that made a big difference to Dean.

The weather was really cold now, and Sam and Cas were frozen through every time they came back from the park. Cas had begun to make an appearance at some of the family dinners. Mary had invited him and since he was always curteous, John was beginning to get used to him being there. John still wasn't sure how he felt about his relationship with Dean. Deep down, he hoped it would just be a stage in Dean's growing up and so he decided not to comment any further. But he insisted that Cas couldn't spend the night. The boys accepted that and Dean spent as many nights as he could at Cas' house. It was usually from Friday to Saturday but a couple of times he had stayed til Sunday.

His parents wanted him to do well in school and he wanted that himself because he didn't expect to go to university so all he had to bring him further in life was his upcoming exam. He had begun toying with the idea of asking Bobby for an apprenticeship. He enjoyed working with Bobby. He was a bit brusque sometimes but that was just his way. He always listened if Dean suggested a way to change things to make them more efficient. When Dean had brought in a second hand sofa so the customers could sit down and wait, he had stared at it for a long time, then he had gone out to start work on a car while muttering to himself and shaking his head. But the sofa had been allowed to stay and all the customers seemed to appreciate it.

It was now the beginning of December and everybody seemed to be in a Christmas spirit. Dean, Sam and their father spent a Sunday afternoon putting up Christmas lights along the roof of the house, while their mother took care of the decorations indoors. When they were done, they all went outside to watch Sam switch the lights on. It was the first year he had been allowed and Dean teased him, saying that ever since he was allowed to switch the lights on at Cas' party he had become obsessed with it. Then they went inside for hot cocoa and marsmallows. Dean felt this would be the best Christmas ever, now that he had Cas to share it with. But he had problems finding the right gift for him. He really hd everything he needed and if he did need something, he could just ask his parents for it. Sam offered to help find something, but Dean preferred to think of something himself. He wanted the present to be just from him.

* * *

><p>About a week into December, Dean was at Cas'. It was a Thursday and they were in his room talking about school and when their holidays would start. School was always nice in December. Even the teachers were in the Holiday spirit and were a little more slack in giving homework. They also enjoyed showing movies or documentaries about Christmas or Jesus. A way to disguise their teaching in something entertaining. The kids really didn't mind.<p>

"Dean, You know I'm going to university next year, don't you?"

Dean felt a knot in his stomach.

"I kinda figured," he said quietly. He had thought about it many times. Considering Cas' background it was practically a given.

"I still want to be with you when I leave. We can see each other during breaks and I'll be home for Christmas. We'll have plenty of time together during Christmas. And Summer." It sounded like Cas was trying to convince himself as well.

Dean looked at him. He looked sad already, like he was leaving tomorrow.

"How far away are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about where to apply. I can chose someplace near here..."

"Don't you dare chose a university for my sake," Dean said. "You should chose one that has a course you want to follow. I'll still be here when you come home."

Cas hugged him. "Thank you," he said.

Dean couldn't help smiling. He would miss him immensely when he left but he hoped they could make it through the separation.

"I can also come to visit," he said.

Cas kissed him on the neck. "I'd like that. Then we can see each other more often."

When Dean was in his bed that night he felt less sure. If Cas was going far away it wouldn't be as easy for them to see each other. And Dean didn't even know if he would be working at Bobby's. He just assumed it because Bobby seemed to think he was doing a good job. He decided to ask Bobby about the apprenticeship on Monday. The thought about how far away Cas was going he decided to leave until he actually knew something concrete.

* * *

><p>Dean spent Friday night with Cas. His parents had a dinner date with some friends so they decided to watch a movie. After a bit of discussion they decided on the first Indiana Jones movie. They had chips and sodas but they and the movie was quickly forgotten. They weren't used to having the house to themselves so they couldn't help enjoying the slightly forbidden feeling of kissing downstairs. Dean was lying on the sofa, Cas on top of him, licking his neck. Dean laughed, he felt wet and slightly sticky. He tried to move Cas so he was between his legs but Cas didn't want to play along.<p>

"Will you move already," Dean said.

"No."

"You're driving me crazy."

"Good."

Dean thought for a while. Cas was being very obsternate. Nothing for it then. He used his strength to push Cas off him and across to the other end of the sofa where Dean placed himself on top of him.

"Alright, no need to be pushy," Cas said, surprised at the sudden attack.

Dean kissed him greedily. "I tried asking nicely," he said when he pulled off.

They continued kissing, Cas squirming under Dean who wouldn't let him get the upper hand. Cas evetually gave up and relaxed and they settled down, kissing until they were both hard and aching.

"Let's go upstairs," Cas whispered.

Dean didn't protest. He got off Cas who turned the TV off and took Dean's hand, leading him upstairs. When they got to Cas' room they quickly undressed and lay on the bed where they continued kissing. Then Cas started sucking Dean off slower than he had ever done before. Dean was jerking his legs in frustration. Then Cas suddenly went faster and Dean moaned at the release he felt. It only lasted a short while as Cas changed pace again and went back to being slow. Dean had a hand in his hair and he couldn't help grabbing on tightly out of frustration. Cas just laughed at him. "Cas," Dean said, frustrated.

Cas looked up at him. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

Dean growled at him, making Cas laugh again and crawl up to kiss him. Dean's hand at the back of his neck grabbed on hard and before Dean had time to think he said: "I'm ready."

Cas looked at him, puzzled for a moment. Then he realized what Dean was saying and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Alright," Cas said. He reached over to the bedside table and found a condom and the lube. Then he went back to Dean and kissed him a while longer. He put some lube on his fingers. Dean knew the first part well. Cas used a finger on him and Dean liked that part. It had become a regular thing for them and two fingers were good as well. Cas prepared him slowly while they kissed. Dean stroked himself a little. He didn't want to get too far ahead of Cas. Then Cas put the condom on and some lube over it. He knelt between Dean's legs and lined himself up. As he pushed in slowly, Dean could feel the tight ring he had to breach first. He tried to relax and Cas was very careful as he pushed all the way in. Then he started to move in and out slowly. He went on for a while and it felt strange to Dean. It wasn't really doing anything for him. He felt full and it felt naughty, but that was about it. He looked at Cas. His eyes were closed and he was beginning to breathe heavily through his mouth. Dean began stroking himself and he felt better. Then Cas leaned down closer so his head was next to Dean's and he was resting on his lower arms. Dean pulled his legs up a bit higher, trying to get him closer, and then Cas hit 'the right spot' he'd been talking about.

"Ahhhh..." Dean exclaimed, surprised at the feeling. He could feel Cas smile against his neck. There was just enough room between them that Dean could continue to stroke himself. His breathing sped up as Cas kept going with a steady rhythm.

"Fuck," Dean whispered.

"Hnnn.." Cas moaned against his neck.

"More," Dean suddenly heard himself say and Cas went a little faster, breathing louder.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean groaned and Cas went faster still, and harder, Dean thought, until Cas' whole body suddenly retracted and he came with a short, loud cry.

"Ahhh!"

Dean, came a moment later, releasing on his stomach. Cas slowed down and pulled out, kissing Dean.

"That was fantastic," he whispered breathless.

After they cleaned up, they lay holding each other.

Dean felt a little strange. It sort of hurt inside and he told Cas.

"Dean, I've just been pounding at your insides. You're gonna feel it."

"Right," Dean said with a half smile. They fell asleep soon after and when Dean woke up the next morning he was still a little sore. But he had no regrets.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's a bit gloomy outside and that along with writing this chapter and the smell of the bread in the oven makes me think it's December. I hope I don't use up my Christmas spirit before time.**

**Anyway, thanks for commenting.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

Dean spent Saturday wondering if he looked different. He knew he had a big silly grin on his face and he tried his best to hide it from his family so they wouldn't ask what was going on. He had woken up Saturday morning entangled with Cas and they had had a nice morning together, Cas being very attentive in the shower. He seemed to be very glad Dean had decided to take their relationship all the way. Dean himself was very pleased.

Cas' aunt and uncle were coming for lunch so Dean left after breakfast. He was offered to stay but after the night before he didn't trust himself to act normal during lunch. And he really didn't need to make an ass of himself.

It had taken him and Cas at least ten minutes to say goodbye. Whenever Dean pulled away from their kiss, Cas had pulled him back in, but he had finally been allowed to leave on the condition that he would be back on Sunday. He had walked home while replaying the night before in his mind. It hadn't been bad, actually. He hadn't known what to expect and it had been a bit painful at first, but ended up being good. He wondered if Cas' parents would be home tomorrow. Since it was Sunday he couldn't spend the night and he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to have sex in the middle of the day while they were home.

* * *

><p>He opened the door to his house and smelled popcorn. Leaving his coat and shoes in the hall, he went into the kitchen and saw Sam staring through the window of the microwave.<p>

"Isn't it a bit early for popcorn?" he asked.

Sam turned around and looked at him.

"We're going to watch a movie."

"My question still stands," Dean said and poked Sam in the ribs, making him squirm.

"Ugh! Stop that. It's never too early for popcorn. They go with watching a movie."

"Hmmm...," Dean said.

Their mother came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Dean, good, Sam's going to watch a movie and your father's in the basement again." She sighed a little. John had been trying to repair the toaster for weeks now and Mary had suggested they buy a new one because she could really use one soon, but he was adamant that he almost had it.

"I'm going to make some Christmas preparations so could you keep Sam company?"

Sam's eyes lit up. He knew that the 'Christmas preparations' had something to do with their presents. Even though he had just had his birthday, he still looked forward to getting Christmas presents.

"Sure, I'll keep him company," Dean said. He followed Sam and his bowl of popcorn into the living room. The TV was paused on a screen of the Star Wars intro. Dean dropped down on the sofa and Sam started the movie. Dean tried to follow the movie but within half an hour he had fallen asleep. He was awoken by the end credits and Sam, who was shaking his arm.

"Dean, you've slept through the whole movie."

"Not the whole one," Dean said, blinking and clearing his throat. He could really use a glass of water.

"Well, you've missed most of it. Will you go to the park with me? It's boring alone."

"Sure, just let me get a glass of water."

Dean went to the kitchen, where he found his mother making a cake.

"Me and Sam are going to the park for a while," he said.

"Alright. Don't forget your hat and gloves."

"Yes, Mother," he said, smiling.

"How was Cas?" she asked, looking at Dean, who blushed a little.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, you know, he was fine."

She smiled at him. "Secrets, then," she said.

"No, no secrets. He's not ill, or in trouble. He's fine."

"Alright, then," she said. Dean left quickly. He didn't want her to know about the night before. He wanted to keep that his own for just a while longer.

As he and Sam were tying their shoes she came into the hall.

"Dean," she said, thoughtfully. "Maybe your father and I should meet Cas' parents."

Dean looked up quickly. No. No there's no need for that, he thought. Sam had stopped in the middle of a movement, his hands hovering above his right shoe, ready to grab the shoelace. He was staring at her.

"Meet them?" Dean said, with a weak voice.

"Yes. I'd like to meet the people who are responsible for the care of my son half the time."

"Half the time? I'm not there half the time," Dean tried to protest.

"You know what I mean," his mother said.

"I'm sure Dad doesn't want to meet them," Dean tried.

"Well, no, he might not want to. I'll talk to him. Why don't you give me the phone number to their house?"

"I don't have that. I only have Cas' number."

"Well, why don't you ask him for their house number the next time you see him. If we can meet this month, maybe the spirit of Christmas will soften your father enough that he'll behave like a human."

She turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Dean sighed heavily.

"Can I be there when they meet?" Sam asked with big eyes.

"No. It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," Sam said with a disbelieving voice.

Dean sighed again.

"Let's just go," he said and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam spent about an hour at the park. It was really too cold to be skating and they hurried home when Sam had had enough. As they walked down their street, it began to snow. Big white soft snowflakes fell from the clouds and painted the ground white.<p>

"Snow!" Sam said, sticking his tongue out to catch some. He laughed, as his upturned face got him more snow in the eyes than the mouth.

When they got home, their mother had lunch ready and they sat down to eat feeling like it could be Christmas Eve tomorrow.

After lunch, Dean went up to his room to do some homework. He had resigned himself to the fact that his mother wanted to meet Cas' parents. Once she had set her mind to something it was difficult to convince her otherwise, so he didn't bother waste any energy convincing her it was a bad idea. But he felt nervous about his father. He hoped he wouldn't ask any embarrasing questions.

While he was watching Sam skate, he had decided what to get Cas for Christmas. Since he would be going away, Dean would miss out on what he did and he thought a camera would be an ideal gift. Cas could send him pictures of what he got up to and any other interesting things he might come across. He decided to look for one as soon as he could. He also needed to get Sam's present. He had decided on M.R. James' Collected Ghost Stories. Sam loved that stuff and James had written some pretty harrowing stories.

Dean finished the rest of his homework. There were only two weeks left before the break so from now on, homework would almost be a thing of the past. At least for the rest of the year.


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't sprinkle sugar on this. It'll be too sickening. Enjoy. :P**

**I haven't checked the spelling. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

Dean slept until late on Sunday morning. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days had worn him out. He was going over to Cas after lunch and he had to tell him that his mother wanted to meet his parents. Knowing Cas, he would think it was a great idea so Dean didn't expect any backup on the 'it's not a good idea' opinion he had. He took a quick shower and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning. You're up late," his mother said.

"Yeah, I geuss I was really tired."

He went and got some cornflakes and milk and sat down at the table. A moment later, Sam came in.

"Aren't we having pancakes today?" he asked.

"No, you've been eating too much sweet stuff lately. Have some porridge instead."

Sam made a face. "I don't like porridge. I'll just have some cornflakes, then," he said and got a bowl.

The doorbell rang and Mary went to see who it was. She came back, followed by Stan who came in with a gust of cold air. It had been snowing most of the night and he wanted to ask if Dean and Sam wanted to go to the slope at the park. He had managed to dig out his old sledge.

"Aren't you a little too old for that?" Dean asked.

"You're _never_ too old for riding a sledge," Stan said.

"I'm going over to Cas' after lunch."

"Well, ask him to come. The more the merrier. My Dad has some big plastic bags we can use as well. If we get a load of people on them we can all ride down the slope. It's a scream."

"I'm going!" Sam exclaimed. "Come on, Dean. It'll be loads of fun. And who knows how long the snow will last."

"Alright, I'll ask Cas," Dean said and went upstairs to call him.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Cas said, and any hope of a repeat of Friday night went out the window. Dean sighed inside.

"Well, why don't you come to my house for lunch. Stan's here as well."

"Alright, I'll get going right away."

"Oh, by the way," Dean said. "My Mom thinks it'll be a good idea if she and my Dad met your parents."

"Oh?" Cas said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she wants your telephone number so she can call you parents."

"Alright. Are you sure you Dad's up for that?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not even sure my Mom has told him about it yet."

"Well, I'll give her the number. I'm sure my parents will think it's a great idea."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Dean said.

Cas laughed a little. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Cas arrived about twenty minutes later. He couldn't ride his skateboard because of the snow, so he had walked instead.<p>

Lunch was served at 1 o'clock. Stan had helped Mary make lasagna, while Sam had made whipped cream for the pie they were having for dessert. Dean and Cas had set the table and done odd jobs for the others. They managed to steal a few kisses when they were alone and it was really an idyllic picture until John emerged from the basement.

"Oh," he said, when he spottet Cas. "Hello, Cas."

"Hi, Mr. Winchester," Cas said and smiled at him. Dean admired him for always trying his best.

"And Stan," John said, spotting Stan taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"The boys have all been very helpful in making lunch," Mary said and ruffled Cas' hair. It was an odd gesture, Dean thought, but somehow it didn't seem unnatural. He liked that his mother treated Cas like he was a member of the family.

"Well, then. I'm sure it'll taste great," John said, trying to lighten the mood. Dean realized everybody had gone quiet when his father had come into the kitchen and he was sure his father had noticed as well. They went to sit down.

"We're going to the park after lunch," Sam said, enthusiastically to their father. "Stan has a sledge and some plastic bags we can use."

"A sledge?" John asked. He thought for a while. "I think we have one as well. Somewhere in the attic." He went to get up but Mary stopped him saying: "Sit down and eat your lunch. It's not going anywhere. You can look for it after we've eaten."

He sat back down, looking disappointed. Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled. John always got enthusiastic when he got a new idea and wanted to do something about it at once.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Dean and Sam had to load the dishwasher; it was part of their chores, so John went to the attic with Cas and Stan. There were some old furniture, a trunk, and a lot of boxes on shelves. Everything was a bit dusty. When the family had moved it was the movers who had handled most of the things, so John wasn't sure where the sledge would be, if in fact he remembered correctly that they had one.<p>

"Mental note to self: Clear out attic," John said, when he saw all the boxes.

They started looking around and it wasn't long before Stan found the sledge. It was an old wooden one with a rope cord at the front.

"See, I told you," John said and smiled. "Now we just need to use a candle to get it moving."

They managed to get the sledge down without breaking anything and Mary found the end of a candle for them to use.

"This was mine from when I was a boy," John said. He got all nostalgic and started talking about the times he had spent with his friends in the snow.

"I think I'll come with you to the park," he said.

Dean's eyes went big. Oh, no. His father and Cas together? It was bad enough having to sit through a meal with them. Now he faced a whole day with them being together. To his surprise, Cas said: "Greta idea, Mr. Winchester. The more, the merrier."

He pulled Cas aside while his father went to find his woolly hat.

"Are you crazy!" he said.

"What?"

"You want to spend the whole day with my Dad?"

"Dean, I thought you wanted him to like me. Now he'll have a chance to get to know me better."

"I do want him to like you, only bit by bit, not by an overdose."

Cas laughed and kissed him. "You're silly. It'll be fine." He went to put his boots on.

Dean sighed. "Don't blame me when it goes horribly wrong," he said, but nobody heard.

* * *

><p>Cas had called his friends to meet them at the park and Stan had managed to round up a few people as well. On the way to the park, Sam had been pulled all the way on John's sledge. Dean had had to take a his turn when John got too tired. Sam wasn't a little boy after all.<p>

A couple of Stan's friends were already there when they arrived and Cas' friends got there about 15 minutes later. Some had brought their own sledge and there were a few big plastic bags that people scrambled onto, only to fall off halfway down the slope because there was nothing to hold on to. It was great fun and soon, it was snowing again.

After a ride on the plastic, Dean was lying in the snow relaxing a little. Cas came over to him and lay down next to him. Dean began scanning nervously for his father.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. "I'm just worried about my Dad."

"Dean, you can't spend your whole time thinking about what your Dad might think." Cas kissed him and Dean kissed him back, hesitantly.

"I know. I just...I'm not sure what he'll say if he sees us kissing in public."

"We've kissed in public before."

"Yes, but he wasn't there to see it."

Cas moved away from him a little, and Dean felt disappointed.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"Well, you don't want me to be close to you," Cas said scolding a little.

Dean groaned. "I'm sorry," he said desperately. "It's just difficult with my Dad here."

"I know. Dean..." Cas paused. "I've been thinking about Friday night."

Dean felt a surge in his stomach as he remembered what had happened. He had been so preoccupied with other things that he had forgot for a brief moment.

"Yes?" he said, feeling a little nervous.

"Well, the thing is, that was your first time having sex..."

"Really? Oh, I didn't know that," Dean said, trying to be funny.

"Shut up, will you. The thing is, I was thinking maybe you would like to try...being the guy, you might say."

Dean's head buzzed, as he realized what Cas was saying.

"Ahaaa..." he said slowly.

Cas looked at him and when Dean didn't say anything else he asked: "So, what do you say?"

Dean felt like shouting his answer but he thought the better of it. Instead he said: "Yes, I'd like that." He looked at Cas and grinned.

"Good," Cas said and smiled. "Anyway, you should try it both ways before you can really claim to have lost your virginity."

Dean scooped up a handful of snow and planted it in his face.

"Oi!" Cas said and tried to retribute but Dean was stronger than him so he ended up with a lot more snow in his face.

Then Sam came running over to them, saying they were about to go home because they'd had enough and were getting really cold. Dean and Cas got up and joined the others again. The kids Stan knew wanted to stay a while longer and Nicky and Steve were going to their girlfriends'. Frank came back to Dean's house and they had hot cocoa with mallows, while they tried to defrost.

All in all, it had been a good day, Dean thought, after everbody had gone home and he was lying on his bed thinking about Cas' offer. He had been worried about his father and Cas together, but John hadn't said anything, not even after Cas had left. He hoped it was a good sign.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for commenting. The big meeting is drawing closer, but you still have to wait a bit. :P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Monday morning, when Dean came down for breakfast, his father was in a strange mood. Dean immediately thought it was the trip to the park that was the cause, which puzzled him, because his father had seemed fine the day before.

"So," John said, looking at Dean. "Your Mother wants us to meet Cas' parents."

Dean swallowed something. So that was the problem then.

"Yeah, she told me," Dean said, looking briefly at his father.

Sam was eating his cereal in silence, following the conversation intensely.

"What are they like?" John asked. "Just so I know what to expect," he explained, trying not to sound brusque.

"They're nice." Dean really didn't know what to say.

"Just nice?"

"Yeah, you know, they're...parents. And they're nice."

"And they don't have a problem with their son having boys over to stay the night?"

"John," Mary warned, with a quick look to Sam.

John sighed and didn't ask any further questions.

Dean decided not to be bullied so he said: "No, they know Cas is responsible enough to make his own decisions."

"Dean!" Mary sounded annoyed. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Sorry, Mom," Dean said.

"Why aren't I allowed to hear it. I already know what's going on," Sam said, astounding his parents.

"Sam!" Mary exclaimed, "You don't know what's going on. At least I hope you don't. You shouldn't concern yourself with it, anyway."

"I know that Dean and Cas kiss each other. And I know that Dean spends the night with Cas..."

"That's enough!" John raised his voice. "I think we should talk about something else now."

Dean looked at Sam and they couldn't help grinning at each other. It was true that Sam wasn't completely clueless. He had been Dean's confidante before his parents knew about him and Cas.

"Dean, I hope you aren't telling Sam what you and Cas are doing. He's far too young to hear that," John said.

"I haven't told him anything," Dean said.

"Good. Just keep it that way."

And with that the topic was closed. A few minutes later it was time for Dean and Sam to go to school. Dean hadn't had time to talk to his parents about the apprenticeship he was going to ask Bobby for. He hoped they would be on board with the idea.

* * *

><p>The school day went by without anything interesting happening. Dean did get a chance to talk to Ariana during the lunch break. Ever since she found out about Cas she hadn't been around so much. There was no point in her hanging around Dean anymore and they only saw each other occasionally. She had started dating one of the other guys from the school. Dean knew him to be a decent guy, so he was happy for her. She told him she was going away for Christmas. Her family was going to a cabin somewhere by a lake. Apparently it was like something from the old movies. Snow and deer and a warm fire. She was looking forward to it.<p>

Stan found Dean as the bell rang and told him their teacher was ill so they were allowed to leave an hour before time. Dean decided to go to town and buy his presents for Sam and Cas. Stan went with him. He was looking for something for Helen. Stan's parents had allowed him to get a job. He worked at the local library two days a week, putting books on the shelves and tidying up. It was a nice, quiet job and he liked it. He had earned enough money to buy a piece of jewelry for Helen.

Since Dean knew what he was getting, they went to the bookstore first and then went to get the camera. Dean had researched which one to get. It wasn't outrageously expensive but still took nice photos. It was digital, so it would be easy to upload the pictures to a computer. Dean had both presents wrapped. He was useless at wrapping presents so he was happy the shops could do it for him. He was in a good mood as they walked to the jeweller's. It was a nice feeling to have his presents taken care of. Now he just needed one for his parents and he knew exactly what to get them. He was going to talk to Sam about it when he got home.

Stan decided on a pearl necklace made with freshwater pearls in a soft pink shade. Helen would love it, he was sure, and even Dean thought it was very nice.

When Dean got to Bobby's he went to ask him about the apprenticeship right away. Bobby thought for a while. He could see the sense in taking Dean on. He had been good for business and Bobby had to think about the future. He didn't have any children so it would be nice to know someone would take over the garage after him. And he liked Dean enough that he could picture him doing that.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think they'll mind, though. I mean, I have to find a job I like, right?"

"Hmm...Talk to your parents first and if they say it's ok then I'll take you on."

"Great! Thanks Bobby."

"Now, go and change the bulbs on the headlights on the black Sedan outside. The customer will pick it up in an hour."

"Yes, Sir," Dean said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>When Dean got home that evening, he was in a really great mood. He quickly went to wash up and started setting the table. Mary was making dinner and Sam was finishing some homework. John would be home soon. He had been held up by a sale he was trying to close.<p>

"Cas' parents are coming for coffee on Saturday," Mary said.

Dean went completely cold. "Oh...um, ok. Do you want me to be here as well?"

"Yes, I think you should be. Cas is coming as well."

Well, this was it, then. Dean felt his whole future would be decided on Saturday. In truth, he didn't have to care if the parents got along, and he didn't have to care if his father approved of him and Cas. But it was important to him. He could feel it as he walked up the stairs to Sam's room. He knew he wasn't going to give up on Cas so if his father wouldn't come around he would move out as soon as possible and then he probably wouldn't be as welcome at home as he otherwise would have been. He sighed and knocked on Sam's door.

"Sammy, dinner's almost ready." He peered into the room.

"Alright. I'm starving."

"I've thought about our present for Mom and Dad, and I think they will be happy to get a toaster. I'm sure Mom will be," Dean said.

"That's a great idea," Sam said."What's wrong?" he asked when he turned and saw Dean's face.

"The big meeting will be on Saturday," Dean said and sat down on the bed.

"Oooh. Wow, how do you feel about that?"

Dean gave him a look and pointed to his face. "How do you think I feel about it?"

"Right, sorry," Sam gave a crooked smile. "I suppose I'll be asked to leave. I'm not allowed to know anything whatsoever about you and Cas."

"Hmm...maybe."

"You will tell me how it goes, won't you?"

Dean sighed. "Sure," he said, simply.

They went down to eat when they heard the front door as John came home. Before his mother had a chance to bring up Cas' parents to John, Dean asked if he could take an apprenticeship at Bobby's.

"To be a mechanic?" Mary asked.

"No, Mom, to be a dress maker," Sam quipped.

"Alright, young man," Mary said with a telling look, making Sam suddenly concentrate on his peas.

"Well," John said. "Don't you want to go to university?"

"No, it's not for me. I wouldn't know what to study. It's Sam's thing so I think yopu should save the money for him."

"Well, that's very generous. I just thought maybe you would like to follow in my footsteps, you know, come and work as a realtor," John said.

It made Dean happy that his father could still see them working together, in spite of everything, but he really couldn't imagine working in an office.

"I don't think it's for me...sorry, Dad," he said.

John looked disappointed for a moment. "Well, you'll do what you like. You always have."

"And he's always chosen to do the right thing," Mary said, trying to smooth things out.

John opened his mouth to say something but thought the better of it. "Yes...yes. Alright, you can tell Bobby it's fine with us," he said instead.

"Thanks, Dad," Dean said with a big grin.

* * *

><p>When Dean had finished his chores he went to his room to do a bit of homework. Afterwards, he called Cas.<p>

"Have you heard about Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents told me. They were really happy when your Mom called. It was their idea that I should come."

"Oh, really? I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing."

"It'll be fine, Dean," Cas tried to convince him, like he had done many times before. "It'll just be coffee and then they'll be off doing their own thing again. Anyway, if your parents know what sort of people you spend most of your weekends with. maybe they'll allow you to stay more often. My parents come across as very sober, responsible people." Dean could tell he was smiling.

"I'm sure they do," he said. Then he told Cas about Bobby's.

"That's great, Dean. It's the perfect job for you." He sounded honestly pleased. For a brief moment, Dean thought how different their lives would evolve next Autumn. The good feeling he had had most of the day disappeared.

"Dean?" came Cas' voice.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You're thinking about something bad," Cas said.

"No...just...well, things will change next year, that's all."

"I know. But at least we'll have each other."

Dean laughed. "Yeah," he said.

"Do you think you can come and stay this weekend?"

"It depends on how it goes on Saturday."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just thinking about us, you know."

Dean felt hot all over. Yes, he knew. Him and Cas. Him and Cas having sex. And this time Dean would be in charge.

"I'm definitely staying this weekend," he said.

Cas laughed. "Good," he said.

They talked a while longer, then said goodbye. Dean went downstairs and watched a bit of a movie Sam had found on an obscure channel they never watched. John was there as well. Dean could see out of the corner of his eye how he turned his head to look at Dean and opened his mouth to say something, but never did. His mother must have told him about Saturday. No matter what would happen he was going to stay at Cas'. He was sure of that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hmm... Here's another slightly sugary one. It's getting very sticky in here. Try not to lick your screen; it'll only make it worse.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

Thursday afternoon, Dean and Sam met up after school so they could go and buy the toaster for their parents. They found one that looked quite retro in shiny steel. As they walked home they talked about the coming Saturday.

"I'm sure Dad will be cool," Sam said. "Grown-ups always behave, even with people they don't like."

"Yeah, thanks for that peptalk," Dean said.

"I'm just saying that I can't see a big row taking place. Unless, of course, he decides to ask how they can allow their son to have boys over to stay the night."

Dean picked up a handful of snow and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, indignant. "I was gonna offer to be there as a buffer, but now you're on your own." He threw some snow back at Dean but didn't hit him well enough.

"A buffer?" Dean snorted. "You just want to be there so you can be close to the scandal. I'm sure you're loving this."

"Not true! You know I like Cas. It's just the thought of you two doing things that's icky. What _do_ you do, actually?"

Dean laughed. "I can't tell you that. Mom would have a fit if she found out."

"It's so annoying always being too young for things."

"Yes, but there's something you can do about that."

"What?" Sam asked, his voice full of hope.

"Grow up," Dean said and laughed.

"Urgh, you're annoying!" Sam said and threw some more snow at him.

* * *

><p>In the evening Dean took stock in his room. He had all his Christmas presents now, school was almost over for the year, he knew what he was going to do for a living (that thought was a bit freaky), he had the world's best boyfriend who was going to leave him soon and he had a father who may or may not explode on Saturday. Yup, that was about it.<p>

He decided to clear out his closet. He took all his clothes out and put them on the bed. Then he went through everything, throwing away the things he didn't use anymore. He had bought a few new t-shirts and jeans with his wages and used his old clothes at Bobby's. Maybe he should invest in some overalls or something. Since he would be working full time he needed something sturdy that could take the grease and oil and rubbing against the ground. When he was done he went downstairs and played a game of Clue, that Mary won, with the family.

Before he went to bed, he asked his mother if it was okay that he went to Cas' after school on Friday and came back with them for coffee on Saturday and she said that would be fine. Dean wondered if she thought she would give him and Cas one last chance to be together before it all went wrong. He went to put an extra shirt in his bag, then sent Cas a message saying he could stay until Saturday. Cas replied, saying he had everything ready and Dean smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>It seemed Friday intended to make it's mark and the day crawled by in slow motion. Dean almost couldn't stand it. He just wanted to get out of there and over to Cas'. When the last bell rang, he grabbed his bag and ran off.<p>

Cas was already home when he got there. Cas asked him if he wanted something to drink but Dean had something completely different in mind. He took Cas' hand and dragged him upstairs. Cas laughed and said: "I guess that's a no, then."

When they got to his room, Dean held him tight and kissed him while trying to yank his t-shirt over his head. Cas laughed and said: "Slow down, tiger. My parents won't be home until six."

Dean smiled and tried to slow down a bit. He kissed Cas again, but slower this time and the response was instant. Cas started to rub against him and sigh against his mouth. Dean took a firm hold of his hair and pulled his head gently backwards so he could kiss his neck. Cas slid his hands down Dean's back and placed them on his ass, squeezing a little, making Dean press harder against him. Dean sighed, then he went for Cas' zipper and his jeans were soon on the floor.

"Why am I the only one who's naked?" Cas asked, looking down at himself and then at Dean who was still fully clothed.

"You're the pretty one," Dean said.

"What? What does that mean?" Cas laughed.

"I don't know," Dean said smiling, then pulled him in for another kiss while trying to steer him onto the bed.

Cas lay down willingly but then pulled Dean's t-shirt off him. While Dean kissed his neck again, he ran his fingers up and down Dean's back. When he came to the waist of his jeans he pushed his fingers under them before going back up. It made Dean moan and he had to kiss Cas on the mouth again. Cas put his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in tightly. He was already hard and Dean could feel his own growing erection pressing against his zipper. Cas pulled away from the kiss but kept Dean close to him.

"I love you, Dean," he said quietly.

Dean was stunned. That was the last thing he expected to hear. After all, they hadn't been together for that long. But he instantly knew he felt the same.

"I love you too," he whispered and looked Cas in the eyes. Cas smiled and kissed him again. Those few words had changed everything. Dean's urgency was gone and they kissed for a long time, slowly and softly. Cas finally managed to get Dean naked and he started to suck him off, taking him in deeply, making Dean writhe with pleasure. After a while he reached for the lube.

"Dean, you know I've been tested and I haven't been with anyone other than you..."

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Do you want to do it without a condom?"

"Alright," Dean said, surprised. He hadn't seen that one coming.

Cas lay on his back with Dean above him. Dean lubed up a couple of fingers and pressed slowly into Cas. He felt soft and warm and he was sighing quietly as Dean rubbed him. They kissed again, Dean on top of Cas with a hand under his head, and Cas with his legs pulled up. This was increadibly sexy, Dean thought, then he must have hit something in Cas because he suddenly went: "Argh..." Dean tried to find the same spot again and apparently succeeded because Cas moaned loudly.

"God, Dean," he whispered.

Dean smiled and said: "Now I know where 'the right spot' is."

Cas huffed out a laugh and moaned again. "I want you so much," he whispered, making Dean's head spin. He decided that was enough preparation and quickly lubed up his cock. Then he leaned down close to Cas and pushed slowly inside him. Cas sighed loudly, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean kissed him on the neck again, loosing himself in the feeling of Cas' warmth and softness. He could feel Cas clench around him slightly but he soon relaxed and Dean started to move slowly. It felt wonderful. So different to anything else they had done. Cas pulled him in closer, pulling his legs up and Dean looked at him. They kept eye contact for a while and Dean could see the pleasure in Cas' eyes every time he pushed into him. They were sighing heavily now, and Cas asked him to go faster. Dean did, trying to find the spot from before. It took him a little while but he finally managed and Cas almost shouted out, his head going back and his eyes closing tight.

"Aargh!" he cried. Dean started to thrust harder now. He was getting closer and closer and he could hear that Cas was getting there as well.

Cas cried out at the harder thrusts. "Oh, yeah," he said and began stroking himslef. Dean moaned loudly.

"Oh God, Dean," Cas managed to get out.

Dean was sighing and gasping and he could feel the pull in his groin. He gave a few last ferocious thrusts, then came with a loud cry against Cas' neck and Cas followed him, spilling between them.

They lay without moving for a moment. Dean had to gather his thoughts. That had been intense. He kissed Cas again and Cas held him tight and whispered: "That was fantastic."

"Mmmm...," was all Dean could say. He pulled out of Cas and rolled on his back where he wasn't allowed to stay for long because Cas dragged him off to take a quick shower before his parents came home. Afterwards, they snuggled up together, revelling in the post-sex feeling. It had been better than Dean ever could have imagined.

They snoozed a little, waking when they heard the front door slam and Cas' mother shouting she was home. Dean borrowed some sweat pants from Cas and put his t-shirt on. Cas put on his pajamas and Dean laughed at him.

"What? I like being comfortable. Especially after you just made me so relaxed," Cas said and smiled at him. Dean pulled him in for a last kiss and then they went downstairs.

"Have you been sleeping?" Cas' mother asked when she saw them.

"Yes, just for a while," Cas said, and Dean thought that that wasn't a lie.

They helped each other make dinner and Cas' father came home just in time for not having to do anything, as he said, smiling at his own wit. He was a brown haired, bespectacled man in a grey suit, which he changed out of as soon as he got home. Cas had his blue eyes from him. And his humour, Dean had realized. Cas' mother had light brown hair, which she pinned at the back and was slender and a little taller than her husband. She wore pencil skirts and silk shirts with little jackets. She was a warm woman and Dean had liked her instantly. She seemed to mother everybody. She enjoyed having friends and family over, and Cas' friends as well. Dean could just imagine how happy she had been when his mother had called to invite them over. At least he felt sure she would be a hit. Even with John.

When they had eaten, they tidied up and went to watch a DVD.

"Do you know the movie 'Clue'?" Cas' father, Paul, asked.

"No, but we sometimes play the board game at home," Dean said.

"When dad was a young man he dreamed of being a private detective," Cas said in jest.

"I didn't. Not really. Well, maybe on occasion," his father said and Dean and Cas laughed.

Cas' mother, Ruth, came in with some hot cocoa and they settled on the two sofas and watched the movie. Dean liked it and they were able to set the DVD player to chose randomly between three endings so they could each have a guess at who the murderer was. It was really a guessing game and Cas was the lucky one.

Later, when they had gone to bed, Dean and Cas lay close, holding each other.

"This has been one of the best days I've had in a long time," Dean said.

Cas ran a finger down his cheek. "For me too," he said. They kissed for a while and then fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**John is making my head hurt. I know where I want him to go but he doesn't want to play along. **

**The problem with writing long stories like this is that you start to forget some of the details, so I hope I haven't made any mistakes regarding Cas' parents. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 18<p>

Dean was woken up Saturday morning by Cas, who was tickling his neck. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at him.

"Good morning," Cas said and smiled at him.

"What time is it?"

"Only 7.30. I thought we could take a shower together."

Dean groaned. "7.30? It's Saturday!"

"Yes, but my parents won't be up for another half hour at least. And I thought we could take a shower before that."

"But your parents have their own bathroom. We won't be in their way."

"No, but as soon as they start walking around they have a better chance of hearing things."

Dean looked at him without understanding.

"Come on," Cas said and flipped the duvet off Dean. He grabbed Dean with one hand and the bottle of lube with the other, and Dean finally got what he was talking about.

"Cas are you sure that's a good idea?" he whispered, as they walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Cas locked the door behind them and stripped down. "I think it's a great idea. Just don't make too much noise," he said with a cheeky smile.

Dean was still just standing there, so Cas decided to help him and started pulling his t-shirt over his head. Dean wanted to protest again, but felt it would be in vain so he just went along with it.

Their first shower sex, Dean noted mentally. Cas was pressed against the wall, his hands bracing himself against it while Dean stood behind him, taking him with quick shallow thrusts. Not bad, but he could probably use some practice, though Cas didn't complain.

* * *

><p>After lunch, it was time to go to meet Dean's parents. Dean couldn't help feeling nervous and Cas tried in vain to make him relax by stroking his hand in the car.<p>

Dean opened the door and they all went inside. As Dean was hanging up their coats, his mother came out to greet them. She was all smiles and politeness and she seemed to click instantly with Ruth. She took them into the living room where John was waiting and Dean noticed with surprise that he too seemed nervous. After the first introductions and hellos they sat down and John and Paul found a common subject in economics. Paul being in banking and John in real estate actually meant they had a few things to discuss and Dean gave a small sigh of relief. Cas and Dean sat silently listening to their parents and when Ruth learned that Sam was home she wanted to say hello to him. Mary asked Dean to go and get him and Dean wasn't surprised when he came to the bottom of the stairs and saw Sam sitting on the top step in order to listen in on what was happening. Dean walked halfway up the stairs and Sam said: "It sounds boring. They're just talking about boring stuff."

"I thought you wanted to be there," Dean said.

"Yes, if they were gonna fight. But they're just talking about regular stuff."

"Well, I'm actually relieved about that," Dean said.

Sam sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll come down," he said, like it was a big sacrifice.

When he came into the living room Ruth asked him about school and how his skateboarding was coming along and Sam was happily surprised. It had never occured to him that Cas had told them about that. He went to get a soda from the kitchen and sat down with Dean and Cas. After a while they got bored and asked to be excused. They went up to Dean's room and Sam said: "See. I told you it would be fine."

"Actually, so did I," Cas said with a finger in the air, not wanting the whole glory going to Sam.

"It's not over yet," Dean said pessimistically.

Cas, who was lying on the bed, pulled him down and put his arms around his shoulders, making Sam roll his eyes and leave quickly. They lay like that for a while, then they started kissing.

"Aren't we doing something forbidden?" Cas asked, pulling away a little.

"Yes," Dean said and pulled him back in.

Cas smiled and kissed him again. A while later there was a knock on the door and they sprung off the bed like it was electrified. Sam opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Um, Cas, your parents want you to come downstairs. They're going home."

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

Sam hesitated. "What is it?" Cas asked.

Sam came in and closed the door behind him. "Well, I went to sit on the stairs again and I heard them talk about you."

Dean knew it! He knew it had been too good to be true.

"And Dad sort of asked them if they weren't bothered about what was going on in their house."

Dean groaned.

"And...?" Cas asked.

"And they said they trusted you and you were old enough to make your own decisions. They tried to tell Dad they understood if he was feeling uneasy about his son being with a man but then Dad said you were just a kid and then Mom interrupted and told him to be quiet."

Cas sat down, looking defeated.

"I knew it," Dean said.

"Mom tried to smooth things out and they weren't offended but Dad is so stubborn..."

"Yeah, I know," Dean said. He turned to Cas. "It's still us, right? Even if our parents don't see eye to eye?"

Cas looked at him. "Of course," he said and stood up. "Always," he whispered and kissed Dean.

"Well, they get along fine with Mom," Sam said, matter of factly, with his back turned. They looked at him and laughed, then they went downstairs where Cas' parents were waiting.

Mary was there to say goodbye and Ruth and Paul didn't seem angry, which puzzled Dean. They said goodbye and left, saying they hoped to see Dean again soon, which he was relieved about.

When Mary had closed the door she hugged him and said: "I'm sorry it didn't turn out better."

"Well, I could have told you it wouldn't," Dean said.

"Your father just needs some time to get used to the idea."

"I don't know if time will do it," Dean said and went into the kitchen where he was surprised to find John loading the dishwasher.

"I'm still going to be with Cas, no matter what you say or how you feel," Dean said, surprising himself. Then he turned around and went to his room, leaving his father without a chance to say something.

In the evening Cas called him and told him his parents weren't angry at John. He told Dean that they had spent the last couple of years defending their son's sexuality to other people and by now they were pretty good at saying how they felt and letting other peoples' opinions be without letting it bother them. And they really did understand how it must be for John to suddenly be faced with his son having a boyfriend. And believe it or not, but he behaved a lot better than the parents of Cas' first boyfriend. They were sure Cas had led him astray and their son was an innocent choir boy who would never be with another boy. That's why their relationship hadn't lasted that long. But Cas had heard he was still dating boys so at least that victory was Cas'.

Dean laughed at him. "My Mom thinks he needs time to process," he said.

"Yeah, maybe. But my parents say we should consider not spending so many nights together. You know, so we don't make things worse."

"I don't really care if we make it worse. I've told my Dad we're together no matter what," Dean said. "Your parents wouldn't forbid me to stay over, would they?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, they can't really one moment say they let me make my own decisions and then the next start making them for me."

"This is a mess," Dean said. He suddenly longed to be finished with school and be working for Bobby. Even though Cas would be going away, at least he could earn enough to get his own place to live and then his father couldn't tell him what to do.

"It'll be alright," Cas said.

* * *

><p>Dean slept badly that night and he was in a bad mood when he got up way past 10 o'clock. He woke to find a message from Cas saying his parents would be away from midday until about 8 in the evening and would Dean come over?<p>

-YES, he wrote back and hurried to the shower.

Just before noon he put his coat on and told his mother he was going out.

"Out where?" she asked.

"To Cas'," he said, simply.

"Alright, well...just be home for dinner."

"Can I eat at Cas'?" he said almost saying Cas was going to be alone for dinner, but thought the better of it.

"Well, I guess, if it's not an inconvenience..."

"It's not, thanks Mom!" He ran out quickly before she could ask anymore questions.

When he got to Cas' house he could see the car was gone so his parents had already left. Not that he didn't want to see them, but he felt a little embarrassed because of yesterday.

When he had hung his coat and hugged Cas, Cas said his parents had left money so they could order pizza.

"Did you tell them I was coming?"

"No, they just assumed," Cas said with a smile.

"Well, they assumed correctly," Dean said and pulled him in close for a kiss. He held him tightly and rubbed his back, making Cas press hard against him. Dean felt a little awkward in the hall. It was somehow too public, even though they were alone and he longed for the cave like privacy of Cas' room. He pulled away from Cas, who made an unsatisfied sound, and started to drag him up the stairs. When they got to his room, they quickly took their clothes off and went to lie on the bed, Dean on top. Dean started kissing Cas on the neck, making him sigh with pleasure and scratch his nails gently against the skin on Dean's back.

"Mmmm", Dean couldn't help saying and kissed harder.

Dean could hear Cas was smiling when he said: "Did you like that?"

Cas scratched him again, trying what reaction he would get if he did it a little harder.

"Rmmmm," Dean sighed and bucked against him.

"Oh, Dean," Cas whispered at the contact and Dean was glad he had the upper hand again. He kissed down Cas' chest and as he was sliding lower down his own abdomen occasionally brushed against the tip of Cas' hard cock making him twitch with anticipation. Dean then made a great efford to not touch it, which made Cas whimper a little. Dean had reached Cas' stomach and he knew Cas was expecting the next thing to be Dean sucking him off. So he decided to wait a little. Instead, he kissed all over Cas' stomach, his hips and thighs, occasionally letting his breath wash over the tip of Cas' leaking cock. When the expected touch didn't occur, Cas whimpered loudly and was about to take matters into his own hands, but Dean grabbed his wrist and held him off.

"You're such a bastard," Cas complained, sounding very needy.

Dean just smiled at him and went back to kissing his hipbones. Cas was starting to squirm under him and then Dean finally decided he had tortured him enough.

He turned his attention to Cas' cock, which by now was hard and red, the vein underneath very protruding. Dean almost felt bad for making him wait so long. He carefully curled the fingers of his right hand around the shaft and Cas let out a mix between a moan and a whimper. He sounded like he was in pain and he jerked his legs when Dean touched him.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, not knowing if he was sorry for making him wait or for hurting him.

"S'okay," Cas whispered, placing a hand on Dean's neck.

Dean carefully took Cas' cock in his mouth, making him cry out. He was leaking quite a lot and Dean sucked him off slowly until the pained sounds turned into sounds of pleasure. Dean was finding that he liked this rather a lot. He thought back to the beginning and how unsure he had been when he was with Cas but now he enjoyed making him come undone like this. It wasn't long before Cas pulled him off. If he was going to last for anything more, Dean had to stop now.

Cas reached for the lube and slicked himself up with more lube than usual making Dean wonder.

"Come and sit on top of me," Cas said, and Dean immediately understood. He straddled Cas and leaned down to kiss him. Then he felt Cas' fingers brush over his hole and after that the tip of his cock entering him. He moaned against Cas' mouth and tried his best to relax. Cas was careful, something Dean thought he really didn't deserve after what Dean had just put him through.

Cas was thrusting carefully into him until Dean was completely relaxed and used to him. They kissed slowly and Dean cried out when Cas hit his prostate. After that, he wasn't careful anymore. He held Dean down close to him and fucked him hard and quick. And Dean did think he was being fucked. It wasn't sex or making love. But he liked it. Cas managed to hit the right spot every time and Dean was groaning against his neck, crying out with high-pitched sounds he didn't know he had in him, holding on to his shoulders. Cas was moaning as well and considering how far Dean had taken him, Dean was surprised he managed to still hold back. As soon as Cas started to stroke Dean's cock, Dean felt the pull in his abdomen and the pressure was building so fast he surprised himself when he came with a shout and everything went white. Cas let himself go and Dean felt the warm liquid filling him up. Cas made a strangled sound and his whole body shook under Dean as he finished himself with a last couple of thrusts.

Dean rested his head against the pillow and he had to use his last strength to roll off Cas who had gone limp and quiet.

They lay for quite some time, then Dean reached over and kissed Cas.

"That was supposed to have been pay-back for making me wait," Cas whispered hoarsely.

Dean smiled. "It was a great pay-back, thanks."

"It wasn't supposed to have been that good for you." He made a face.

"You didn't want me to enjoy having sex with you?"

"Yes, of course, but I would have liked it if it had hurt a bit."

Dean looked at him in surprise.

"I said a bit," Cas defended himself. "And just at first. And I didn't mean that I wanted to hurt you for real."

"Gee, thanks," Dean said.

Cas rolled on his side and kissed him. "I just wanted you to suffer a little, that's all."

"Well, I think you kinda blew it when you waited for me to relax," Dean said.

"Yeah, probably."

They got off the bed and pulled the sheet off. On their way to the shower Cas said: "Next time I won't wait."

"What?" Dean said, sounding nervous. Cas just smiled at him and went to turn on the water.

Dean borrowed some pajamas from Cas and they spent the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa, watching TV. When they got hungry they called for pizza and Dean reluctantly left before Cas' parents came home. He couldn't wait for them to have their own place. Then nobody could tell them they couldn't spend the night together. He stopped. Their own place? If that was ever to happen it would be years into the future. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't think about stuff like that right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**I've read through this story to make some notes so I can remember the details because I want this to be as good as I can make it****. **

**I've cringed at some of the writing, fixed some of the typos and changed a couple of minor details. The first one is in chapter 8 where the boys are talking about Cas' boyfriends. My intention was that Cas didn't have sex with his first boyfriend because, as he said ealier, they were too young for that so I've changed it a little just to specify.**

**The second one is in chapter 14 at the bottom. The time frame got away from me a bit and I've changed three weeks left of school to two weeks.**

**Thanks for reading and commenting. Enjoy! Oh, and kinky Cas is back in this one. :P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 19<p>

Monday morning was the beginning of the last week of school before the break. Friday was a short day so there were only four days left, really. During the lunch break, Sharon came over to Dean and Stan in the cafeteria and invited them to a party at her house on New Year's Eve. When she had left Stan said:

"New Year's Eve! Dean, Sharon's older brothers started that tradition. It's the biggest party of the year. And we're invited!"

"I thought the party in August was the biggest party of the year," Dean said.

"That's the biggest party for mortals. The party on New Year's is only for special guests."

"Hmm...as long as Cas can come," Dean said.

"I'm sure he can. He's knows Sharon's brother. I'm bringing Helen, anyway. So we're definitely going?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>When Dean got to Bobby's after school he told him he could take on the apprenticeship and he was sure Bobby seemed pleased. They had to do some paperwork for it and Dean said he would take care of everything. He also had to enrol in some classes at the technical college in town. He was glad he didn't have to go to another town for that. It would just make everything easier. He spent the next couple of days getting everything arranged and on Friday, when school was over at 11, he and Stan went to town to meet Cas and his friends, their girlfriends and Helen for burgers. They had a nice day and talked about the party on New Year's Eve. Dean heard some weird stories of what had gone on in the past. It was Sharon's two older brothers who had started giving the parties seven years ago. They had been 18 and 19 years old and their parents had been home for the first two years, but when they were older and because people never broke anything or trashed the house, they had decided one year to go away for the weekend. It had worked out well and when Sharon and her twin brother got to the age where they wanted to have parties they had asked their brothers to chaperone and had carried on the tradition. Their older brothers were 25 and 27 now and had moved away from home, but they still showed up to keep an eye on things.<p>

From the start, people had enjoyed the parties so much that there was a little group of volunteers that helped clean up afterwards, just to make sure they would be allowed to come back again another time.

Dean smiled as he and Cas walked back to Cas' house hand in hand. This would be the first time they would go to at a party together. It felt like another defining moment in their relationship.

Christmas Eve was on Monday and Dean's parents expected him to stay at home from Sunday, so he had asked to be allowed to stay at Cas' until then. Cas' parents were happy to have him there. They were making the last preparations before the family arrived. They would be visited by Ruth's sister and husband and their two sons. They hadn't been able to make it to Cas' birthday, that was Paul's side of the family who had been there, so Cas was looking forward to seeing his cousins. Dean couldn't help feeling jealous that they got to spend Christmas with Cas. He made sure Cas would know how much he would miss him and they didn't get much sleep those two nights they had left.

Before Dean left Sunday morning, he gave Cas his present, along with one from Sam, and was given a small wrapped and heavy present for Sam in return. He was told that Cas' present was already at Dean's house. That peaked his interest. So Cas had had some form of contact with his family without him knowing.

He walked home slowly feeling a mixture of happiness and sadness. He was looking forward to the break, but he wanted to spend his first Christmas in a relationship with his boyfriend.

When he got home he was practically jumped on by Sam. They had been forced to wait for him to get home. Mary had wanted him to be there before they started decorating the tree. And what kind of time was this to get home. Dean gave Sam a long look while he slowly took off his coat and boots.

"It's only 11," he said.

"Yes, but I've been waiting for at least an hour," Sam said and jumped a little on the spot.

"You're insane," Dean said simply and went into the kitchen. He could hear Sam run back to the living room shouting that Dean was home now.

"Alright," he could hear his father hum. He knew John wasn't a fan of too much Christmas sweetness and mostly went through the whole charade for his wife's sake.

He found his mother in the kitchen peeling potatoes.

"Hi, Mom," he said and got a mug out.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was Cas and his parents?"

"Fine. They're having family coming to stay."

"Oh, that's nice." Dean knew that she had spoken to Ruth after the disasterous Saturday to apologize and they had ended up chatting for almost an hour. Dean therefore surmised that his mother and Cas' parents were a part of his life that had mixed together well. Now he just had to wait for his father to come around. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and it took him a few minutes to realize that his mother was looking at him i wonder.

"What?" he asked.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

He looked at the mug in his hand. "I don't know. I drink coffee when I'm at Bobby's."

"So, since you started working for him, then," she said.

"I guess." It was true that Dean didn't usually drink coffee. He couldn't remember when he had started. It just seemed natural to have a cup when he was done with a car. Sort of a pick-me-up before he went on to the next.

"Can we start soon?" Sam came into the kitchen looking like he couldn't take it anymore. "Dad has put the electric lights on so the tree is ready for decorating."

Mary smiled and said they would be right there and Sam ran off again. She put the last potato in the pot of water and placed it on the cooker. Then she went to the living room with Dean and they spent a while decorating the tree.

John was particularly pleased with this year's tree. It was very symmetrical and the branches were not too close together so there was plenty of room for the decorations. After Sam had placed the angel on top he was allowed to switch the lights on. He went to the switch ignoring Dean laughing at him because he was once again going to switch something on.

"Maybe you can make a living out of it," Dean teased, getting a gentle smack on the arm by his mother.

Then they placed the presents under the tree and Sam had to be chased away because he was going to feel his own presents. Mary told him that if he did he wouldn't get anything this year. That was enough of a threat for him to stay far away. Instead, he went and helped her make lunch and Dean went to his room. To tidy up, he had said, but he really needed a nap. He was awoken later by Sam gently shaking his arm and telling him lunch was ready.

Dean rolled over on his back trying to wake up and Sam sat on the edge of his bed.

"What are you giving me this year?" he whispered. Maybe he thought Dean was so tired he wouldn't notice what he was asking and tell him.

"I'm not telling you, worm."

Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean!"

"Sammy, it's supposed to be a surprise. Anyway, I don't even know what's in Cas' present."

"Cas is giving me a present?"

"Well, yeah. You're giving him one as well, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know he would get me one."

Dean looked at his twinkling eyes and laughed. "You realle _are_ insane," he said and sat up.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the whole family went to the park with the old sleigh and the highlight of the trip was John and Mary taking the ride down together, Mary sqealing the whole way, and then tumbling over when they got to the bottom. Dean and Sam laughed until their sides hurt.<p>

In the evening they gathered around the TV and watched It's A Wonderful Life. Dean briefly thought of Ariana and her trip to the 'TV set'. He almost felt like being in one himself. Candles, hot cocoa, clementines and an old black and white movie. It was almost too much.

When Dean was in his room before he went to sleep he sent a message to Cas asking him if he had enjoyed his day. He replied saying it had been great. They had decorated the tree together and played board games. But he wished Dean had been there. He especially wished Dean was there now. Then he went on to say _why_ he wished Dean was there now and soon Dean had slid under the covers and forgotten about sleighs, family and keeping an ear out for Sam creeping down to check out the presents.

* * *

><p>Monday was close to being a day from hell. Sam was so impatient and he didn't know what to do. He kept pestering Dean to come up with an idea but Dean couldn't think of anything. Then he went to his father who said he could help him in the basement.<p>

"I knew you were gonna say that," Sam said and quickly ran off.

"Is that a no, then," he heard his father call after him, then chuckle.

He tried Mary, but she was sewing something on the machine and said he could make a drawing of the tree.

"A drawing," he groaned.

Dean called him and said they could go outside and make a snowman.

"Yes! Let's do that!" Sam yelled.

"Pipe down Sam," Mary called.

"Sorry, Mom," he called back and quickly put his coat and boots on. He and Dean spent over an hour making a giant snowman. They had to start making the head in the back garden because they had used most of the good snow out front. When the head was the size they wanted they had to carry it to the front garden, a task that took it's toll on their strength. Snow was heavier than it looked when it was bundled up like that. They managed to make an impressive snowman out of three big balls of snow. They went to the tool shed and found an old wooden rake. Then they went to get a carrot for the nose from the kitchen and found some small stones they used to make eyes and a smile. They leaned the rake against it as the finishing touch. They were quite pleased. Dean put his hat and scarf on it, took a picture with his phone and sent it to Cas, who replied saying Dean should go inside now because he looked very cold. Dean laughed and sent back a smily face. He didn't know how to reply to that.

Then it was time for lunch and they watched movies the rest of the day. Not very productive, but their parents didn't mind since it was Christmas.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, true to his Christmas form, Sam managed to wake up the whole house before 7 o'clock.<p>

Dean tried to swathe him away like he was an annoying fly.

"It's Christmas!" Sam said. "Come on, Dean."

"Go away," Dean moaned and pulled the covers over his head. Partly because he wanted Sam to go away, partly because he was naked after another night on the phone with Cas.

"Leave your brother alone," Dean heard their mother call from the hallway as she was going downstairs to make coffee.

Sam sighed heavily and ran after her. If she was up, their father would be along soon. Mary set Sam to make some toast. They had to use the grill in the oven and Sam smiled because he knew there was a toaster waiting under the tree. To his relief, his father turned up a couple of minutes later and even Dean came down, looking tired.

* * *

><p>When they were seated in the living room with their filled coffe cups and hot cocoa for Sam they started opening their presents.<p>

Sam got the first one in an attempt to get him to relax. It was the book from Dean and he loved it. The toaster was a big hit as well and Sam laughed loudly when he opened the present from Cas to find some new wheels for his skateboard. When he was asked why that was funny he said that he had bought wheels for Cas as well. That _was_ funny and they all laughed.

Dean's present was from all of them; from his parents, Sam and Cas and it was a tool box with all the tools he would need for working at Bobby's. Dean was very grateful and he couldn't help wondering whose idea it had been.

Mary received a necklace and earrings from John and she gave him a new suit that he had wanted for a long time. It would make a good impression when he went to meet clients. Sam got some books and some jeans. He had holes in the the ones he had because he had been falling on his skateboard. He was given strict instructions not to use them for skating.

All in all it was another great Christmas.

Dean called Cas later in the day to thank him for the present and Cas told him how happy he was about the camera. He didn't have one so it was a great gift.

"Of course, there are other things apart from buildings and nature that you can take pictures of," he said, and Dean could hear there was something in his voice but he didn't know what he meant.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like people," Cas said and he didn't sound completely serious.

"Okay..."

"Like a special kind of people..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Check your email," he said simply, then went on to ask about Dean's day. When they had said goodbye Dean booted up his laptop and checked his email. There was a message from Cas with some pictures attached and when he opened the first one he said: "Ooooooooh..." as he suddenly understood what Cas had meant. He wondered how he had found the time to take nude pictures of himself with the house full of family. And how did he have the nerve for it? That boy would never cease to surprise Dean. He spent a while looking at the pictures. There were five in all and they left nothing to the imagination. Dean chuckled. Now he had a little extra to get him in the mood when he was on the phone with Cas.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is mostly porn. And probably not very good porn. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 20<p>

New Year's Eve came around and Dean went to Helen's party with Stan and Helen. He was meeting Cas there. Like the first time they had been there, they could hear the music from the street. This time, though, it was some rocking Christmas tunes instead of the booming bass music. They slipped inside and Dean went to get a soda. Then he heard someone call his name and when he looked up he saw Frank standing in the door waving him over. Dean smiled. It was just like the first time, only, back then Frank had been calling Cas over. He quickly made his way through the crowd and Frank took him over to some chairs in the corner of the living room where the rest of the boys were. He found a spot beside Cas, who smiled at him and grabbed his hand in secret. Dean thought about the pictures he had emailed him and couldn't help grinning at him. They chatted as best they could and soon it was getting close to midnight. There had been some games and people were having a lot of fun. Helen's brothers were there and they made sure everything went smoothly. Dean also managed to bump into Ariana, who was there with her boyfriend. She told him she had volunteered for the group of cleaners and Dean thought that was very much like her. She always tried to help whenever she could.

About ten minutes before midnight, the music was turned off and the TV turned on so they could follow the clock and celebrate on the dot. Everybody had a drink and they counted down the last ten seconds. Then the room erupted in cheers and noises from party blowers. Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him, feeling, more than hearing, the surprised sound he made against his mouth. But Dean didn't care. School was over in a few months and he didn't want to hide anymore. He wanted to be with Cas and he wanted to kiss him whenever he felt like it. The people closest to them were the only ones who noticed and they cheered loudly. Dean wasn't sure if they were too drunk to really know what was going on or if they actually didn't judge them. He just loved the way Cas looked at him afterwards. He looked surprised and happy and he gave Dean a soft kiss and whispered in his ear that he loved him. Dean smiled and held him tight, telling Cas that he loved him too.

Then the fireworks started and Dean and Cas went outside to watch it. They found the gang and said Happy New Year and Dean got a punch on the shoulder from Frank. When he looked at him questioningly, Frank gestured to Cas, smiling broadly, and Dean understood that Frank knew they had kissed in public and he was showing Dean his appreciation. Dean grinned widely at him.

The music started again and people went back to dancing, jumping and other displays of celebration. Dean and Cas found a corner behind some furniture and made out. They were hidden quite well but was spottet now and again and they kept hearing woos and laughter from the onlookers, but there were no negative reactions.

After a while, Dean decided he wanted to be alone with Cas, so he dragged him up to the bedroom where they had met the first time. They locked the door behind them and fell on the bed, Cas was chuckling and pulled Dean down for a kiss. When they parted he said: "I can't believe you did that."

"What?"

"Kissed me in front of all those people."

Dean caressed his cheek. "I just wanted to celebrate the new year with you. Anyway, you didn't seem to mind."

"Oh, I didn't, believe me. I'm just surprised at the sudden change in you. Going from being secret to flaunting our relationship to everybody."

"I just don't want to waste time anymore. I want to make the best of the time we have together."

He didn't say "Before you leave" but it was sort of implied. Cas pulled him down and held him for a while. Dean hadn't intended to make him feel guilty, but he sensed that Cas wasn't as happy as he had just been. He rested himself on his elbows and started kissing Cas.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Dean asked.

Cas huffed out a laugh. "How can I forget? Anyway, it's only a few months ago."

Dean licked at his bottom lip, making him smile. Then he licked at his open mouth, Cas' tongue going out to meet his. Dean sighed and did it again. His fingers were fiddling with Cas' hair and he pressed his groin against him slightly. Cas put a hand behind Dean's neck and stroked at his hair line. The other hand went under his shirt and up his back. Dean licked Cas' lower lip again, then he carefully snaked his tongue inside his mouth and licked at the roof of his mouth. Cas made a noise, a mix between a moan and a sigh, and Dean did it again. Cas tried to catch Dean's lips in a kiss but Dean just smiled and pulled away a little, then licked Cas' lip again.

Cas' hand went from Dean's back to his ass and when he squeezed it hard Dean pressed against him and said: "Ah."

"Then don't be a tease," Cas said.

"I'm not being a tease. I'm trying to seduce you."

Cas grinned. "Oh, sorry. But there's hardly any need for that. You know I'll go along with anything."

"Yeah, well, just the same." Dean pressed his lips against Cas' and their tongues found each other.

Dean crawled down Cas' body and sat between his legs. He put a flat hand against his cock outside his jeans and rubbed gently. Cas sighed and spread his legs a little more, pushing up against Dean's hand. "Hmm...," Dean said and kept rubbing, his thumb cubbing the curve of Cas' hardening cock. Cas bucked up against his hand and Dean sqeezed a little, earning him a moan. Then he opened the jeans and slid his hand inside, feeling the hard member pressing against his fingers. Cas moaned again and started to rut his hips. Dean leaned down and mouthed Cas' erection. Cas groaned and was starting to get restless. He pulled his jeans further down and took his cock out, taking hold of the back of Dean's neck and trying to pull him closer to take him into his mouth. Dean resisted and said: "Not yet."

Cas made an unhappy sound and said: "You _are_ a tease Winchester."

Dean just smiled and pulled Cas' shoes and socks off him. Then he got rid of the jeans and the underwear. Cas had taken his shirt off while Dean had been focussing on the lower half of his body and he was now lying completely naked, his cock standing heavy and leaning a little to the side. Not unlike one of the pictures Dean had received. Dean sighed at the thought of what was about to come. He put a hand on Cas' thigh right next to his groin and rubbed the skin. Cas' hand went down to lay on top of his and tried to get him to take hold of his cock, but Dean pulled free and instead crawled up and straddled him, kissing him again. He placed his lips against Cas' at the top and bottom, their noses right next to each other and they pressed their tongues together, twirling and snaking in and out. Then Dean angled his head a little and kissed him greedily, Cas trying to pull him down so their bodies were pressing against each other. Before he had any luck, Dean sat up with a moan and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Cas was looking at him with hazy eyes, a hand rubbing his thigh. Dean quickly discarded the rest of his clothes and finally started to suck Cas off. He felt hard and warm in Dean's mouth and he was whimpering and moaning with pleasure, his hand trying to hold on to Dean's short hair. Dean worked him up enough that he was close to coming and then he stopped. Then he remembered that he didn't have any lube and said to Cas that maybe he could find something in the en-suite bathroom.

"I have some in my jeans pocket," Cas said.

"You have lube in your pocket?" Dean was more than surprised.

"Yeah, you know the boy scout motto is 'always be prepared'."

"Right," Dean said shortly, his brown furrowing. "You were a boy scout?"

"Sure. I still have the uniform. It's a bit tight but I think it still fits."

Dean spaced out for a moment as he tried to conjure up an image of Cas in a boy scout uniform; short trousers and a little cap.

"Dean," Cas said and pushed him a little.

Dean snapped out of it and rumaged around in Cas jeans for the lube.

Then he moved Cas over on his hands and knees, Cas looking expectant as Dean took control. He bent over him and started kissing his back, running his fingers down his thighs. Then he stood up again and started caressing his buttocs. He didn't know why he did it but suddenly he spanked Cas gently but hard enough to make a smacking noise. It was a perfect hit, landing equally on both butt cheeks.

"Oh," Cas exclaimed surprised.

Dean rubbed his hand over the spot. Then he hit again a little harder.

"Argh," Cas said and leaned back against Dean's hand as he rubbed the spot again. The music was blaring downstairs and people were yelling trying to have some sort of conversation over it. Dean thought for a moment about the fact that he was in the bedroom of some people he didn't know, naked with the guy of his dreams. He smiled slowly. Then he struck Cas again and got the desired response.

"Ow, God, Dean" Cas was breathing harder now. Dean reached around and started stroking his cock. He felt how it was leaking and told Cas not to move as he went and got a towel in the bathroom. He folded it once and placed it under Cas. He didn't think the people who owned this room would appreciate if they made a mess in it. Then he started kissing Cas' butt cheeks, gently rubbing his hands over them. Cas sighed and leaned back a little. "Mmmm..." he moaned as Dean continued.

Dean stood up again and lubed up his cock. He rested one leg on the bed next to Cas and rubbed his hole with a finger. Then he parted his butt cheeks and slid his middle finger in in one fluent motion.

"Aaahh..." Cas sighed as Dean started to rub him. He soon added a second finger and began stroking Cas again, making him writhe and squirm.

After a bit of prep, Dean pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Then he pushed in, not too fast, but he didn't stop at any point. Cas made a sound deep in his throat and tried to hold still as his body slowly relaxed. Dean started to thrust while holding on to Cas' hips. He looked down to where he was disappearing into him. As he started to thrust harder, Cas was starting to go red around his hole, matching the colour his buttocs had taken on after the slaps. Dean groaned. This was so fucking good, he thought. He reached around and took hold of Cas again. As he stroked him, Cas was bucking his back and moving back to meet his thrusts. He was moaning loudly and Dean could feel the pull in himself. He let go of Cas' cock for a moment and got a few hard, quick thrusts in, making Cas almost shout. Then he stroked Cas again, quickly, twisting his fingers over the head of his cock and he came in a long streak over the towel while his body shook and he cried out a long moan. Dean quickly finished himself with a few shallow, hard thrusts, his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut.

When they had cleaned up they left to go home to Cas where they snuggled under the duvet and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>When they woke up the next morning, they lay a while just enjoying the warm bed and holding each other.<p>

"Dean Winchester," Cas said and smiled at him with tired, beaming eyes. "You're kinky!"

They hadn't talked about the night before and Dean felt it was someone else who had been spanking Cas. It certainly wasn't anything he would ever do.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I think you're rubbing off on me," he said, making Cas laugh.

After a while they couldn't keep their hands off each other after all and Cas pushed Dean down on his back and started to suck him off. Dean was propped up on his elbows, his head pushed up by the pillow, and watched as Cas bobbed his head up and down slowly. Dean's legs were bent, his feet resting on the bed. He ran his fingers through Cas' hair and pulled it lightly.

"Mmmm," Cas said and pressed a little harder around Dean's cock, making him close his eyes for a moment. He pulled harder at Cas' hair, making him moan and angle his head so he could make eye contact with Dean. He took his mouth off Dean and continuously licked up his shaft slowly. Dean thought it was the most erotic thing Cas had done to him and he groaned as his eyes pierced Cas'. Cas smiled and went back to sucking him and Dean couldn't help but to buck up and go deeper down his throat. With all that sexual tension it didn't take long before Dean was done and Cas swallowed everything. Then he crawled up and kissed Dean saying: "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated yesterday."

Dean smiled, completely satisfied and they slept a while longer before getting up and having breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

**Half of this chapter was written on my spanking brand new laptop so if there are any typos it's my fault bacause the keys are spaced out a little different.**

**That being said, it's so _shiny _and it's such fun going exploring and "Duuuuuuuuuuu, where's the save button?" Yes, I have many fun days ahead of me.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21<p>

School started again and soon Dean was burried in essays, math problems and the more enjoyable gym lessons. He worked hard on his school work, he worked hard at Bobby's and he worked hard at getting together with Cas as much as possible. They regularly met up with Frank and the others at the park and Sam came too; he was getting quite good at skateboarding. John was beginning to get used to Cas and he never said anything to try to convince Dean he shouldn't be with him. He had run into Cas' father in town one day and had had an enjoyable chat with him. He liked him because he seemed like a sensible man and he had to admit that like any other parent, Paul just wanted his son to be happy.

During the first week of school, Dean noticed a group of students staring at him during lunch. He was sitting with Stan and Ariana in the caffeteria and did his best to ignore them. He was sure it was because he had kissed Cas that evening. He didn't care. In six months school would be finished anyway. He quickly figured out who didn't care and who obviously had something against his sexuality and he did his best to stay clear of the latter. But he still had to put up with a few shouts and noises that were probably supposed to sound like kissing. He just smiled sarcastically and ignored it and by the beginning of February it had died down.

In the middle of January he went to Bobby's as usual.

"Could you change the tyres on the white Mini?" Bobby asked him, giving him a thorough look.

"Sure," Dean said, looking back.

Bobby, turned around and continued with his paparwork and Dean went out to the Mini. Later, when Bobby was working on an engine, Dean went over to have a look at what he was doing. Bobby gave him another look and Dean had to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing," Bobby said lightly and went back to working on the engine. After a moment he said: "I had an uncle who swung that way."

"And what way would that be?" Dean asked, realizing that somehow Bobby had heard about him and Cas.

Bobby made an excusing sound. "Uh, no way."

Dean didn't ask anything else but before he left for the day he couldn't help asking if Bobby would still take him on.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you have obviously heard I kissed a guy and some people don't like that...so maybe you would rather not have me working here."

"Oh, no. I do. I don't mind. Like I said, I had an uncle who...uh."

"Swung that way?"

"Right!" After a moment he said: "I just wouldn' thave thought that of you. You seem quite..er...manly."

Dean laughed. "Right, thanks Bobby."

He went home laughing to himself. He was surprised it all went so smoothly. After the way his father had reacted, he had almost expected the whole town to throw stones at him or something. But even though Bobby had said he was cool with it he stil couldn't help sometimes looking at Dean like he didn't quite believe it. In his experience, gay men were very feminine and you could always spot them from miles away.

* * *

><p>In the middle of February, Dean asked Cas if he had sent all his university applications. They were on Cas' bed, just relaxing, Cas' head resting on Dean's legs and Dean playing with Cas' hair.<p>

"Sure. I did that over a week ago."

"So, which ones did you chose?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I'm not going to tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Becuase I know you. You'll go home and look at the map, obsessing over how far away it's possible I'll be and wondering how long it'll take to get there and how often we can see each other."

Dean sighed. He was right.

"Just promise you'll tell me right away when you know where you're going."

"Sure."

Cas had decided to go for some business classes. He would have several options once he'd finished and didn't have to decide on one type of career right away. His parents would like to see him in banking but he wasn't sure it was for him. One night, when Dean and Cas had gone to bed, Dean had said he couldn't imagine Cas in a suit all day. He was always wearing t-shirts, hoodies and cargos. Cas thought for a while.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to get a whole new wardrobe," he said.

"And it won't be cheap," Dean said. "Maybe you should start buying it now. We can go to town next week and have a look."

Cas looked at him and squinted. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, no. I'll help you. You put the suit on and I'll tell you if it looks good." Dean hadn't been able to keep a smile from his face and Cas knew he _was_ kidding.

"You just want to dress me up like a doll," Cas said and tickled Dean, who laughed.

"I just find the thought of you in a tight suit interesting, that's all."

"Really?" Cas said, and Dean could tell he didn't quite believe him.

A week later, when Dean arrived at Cas' a Saturday afternoon when they had the house to themselves until Sunday evening, Cas opened the door wearing a black suit, white shirt and dark purple tie. Dean just stared at him because he looked damn good. The suit showed the curves of his body perfectly. Cas smiled at him and pulled him inside.

"So, I take it you like my suit," Cas said.

"Oh, yeah...I like it," Dean said and pulled him in close for a kiss.

"It's actually a couple of years old," Cas said, when Dean finally let him go. "I got it for my parents 20th anniversary.

"And it still fits? You were either very big for your age back then or you're very small for your age now."

Cas just glared at him. "I didn't know you were bothered by my size."

"I'm not, trust me," Dean said with a telling smile and Cas had to forgive him instantly.

* * *

><p>After a quiet evening the boys went to get ready for bed and Dean felt the familiar tingle in his stomach when he saw Cas in the white pyjama bottoms he had worn the first time Dean had stayed the night. They were of a thin fabric and Dean knew he wasn't wearing anything underneath. That was really all it took to get him in the mood.<p>

He managed to get Cas on the bed quite quickly, but before he knew it he was pinned under him and Cas was straddling him.

"I went to town today after school," Cas said.

"Oh, for what?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about New Year's Eve..."

Dean's stomach jumped at the memory.

"And I thought I wanted to get something you might like..."

Dean couldn't think what it might be.

Cas reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out something and held it up in front of Dean, who just stared at it for moment and then laughed in disbelief. It was a pair of handcuffs with pink fluff on them.

"Handcuffs? Why on earth would you think I would like them?"

"Because you seemed to like spanking. I just assumed you were exploring your sexuality and thought a bit of bondage could be on the agenda next."

Dean laughed. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say yes. You know I'll unlock them if you ask me."

"You want _me_ to wear them?"

"Sure. I think it's my turn to be in charge, don't you?"

"I don't believe this."

"I promise I'll wear them another time."

Dean thought for a moment. It was clearly bait, but would it be so bad if he allowed Cas to tie him up just this once? And if Cas was going to wear them as well, then... Dean could get on board with that.

"Alright," he said.

Cas' face lit up in a smile. "Of course, if I wear these as well then I get to try spanking too."

Dean made a strange sound as the first cuff was fastened around his right wrist.

"You what?" he said.

Cas threaded the other cuff through the headboard.

"I get to spank you. It's only fair," he said and closed the other cuff around Dean's left wrist.

Dean made a nervous facial expression.

"Don't worry," Cas said. "You'll love it, and I promise I'll save it for another time. There's no reason to mix things up before you know what you like."

When he saw Dean's face, he smiled and leaned down to kiss him reassuringly. "Dean, don't worry. You know I'll stop if you ask me," he said.

Dean just nodded. It was his own fault, really. He was the one who started this whole thing and he didn't even ask permission. He just assumed Cas would like it.

As it turned out, Dean could probably get used to the cuffs, but he couldn't touch Cas at all, and that was a little unsatisfactory. He liked to run his fingers through Cas' hair when he gave Dean a blow job. And he liked to be able to pull him close when he wanted. He couldn't do any of those things now.

After a lot of touching, licking and tickling, Cas had straddled Dean again and had lowered himself onto Dean. He had been in complete control but Dean had at least been able to move his hips up and Cas had become very noisy when Dean had begun to thrust upwards. Dean had a feeling this particular position in combination with the cuffs wouldn't be one of Cas' favourites either.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry these updates are a bit sporadic. I've been busy writing a new story that requires a lot of thinking. **

**Thanks for still commenting and thanks to all the new people who have posted. It's always nice to see new faces. :D**

**This chapter is slightly not spell checked.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 22<p>

On March 14, it was Dean's 18th birthday. His parents had asked how he wanted to celebrate and he had thought for a while. He almost asked if they could go for dínner with Cas and his parents, but thought the better of it. Things with his father were going well and he didn't want to poke the sleeping bear. Instead, he asked if he could invite a few friends over for a party. His parents had agreed and after hearing how many would be there, just the usual gang, they decided they would go and stay at a hotel for the night.

Sam asked if he could be at the party and Dean had said yes. It would be Cas, Stan, Frank, Nicky, Steve and all the girlfriends. So 11 with Sam.

His birthday was on a Friday and he spent it with his parents, Sam and Cas. They had dinner at home and played bord games afterwards. On Saturday, Dean would have his friends over. It was a great evening. They ordered pizza, ate chips, drank sodas and watcehd a few movies. Then they just chatted and had fun. It might not have been a big deal like Cas' party, but it was all Dean wanted. His boyfriend, his brother and his friends.

He got some nice presents and Cas told him that he would get his on Monday.

"Monday?" Dean said.

"Yes. It won't be ready until then."

Dean wondered what it could be. He was getting curious and asked Sam if he knew anything.

"No, I don't know anything."

Dean didn't quite believe him.

When the guests had left, Dean realized that Cas could spend the night for the first time. When they had jumped into bed he started kissing Cas on the neck and Cas said: "Remember what you promised your parents."

Dean pulled back and looked at him.

"They're not here."

"Nevertheless, you promised."

Dean started kissing him again.

Cas sighed and got lost in it for a while but then he gently pushed Dean off him.

"Alright!" Dean complained. He pulled Cas close to him and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Cas called Dean and told him he would see him in the evening to give him his present. Dean spent the whole day in school trying to figure out what it could be but he just couldn't come up with a good answer. After school he went to Bobby's and when he had been working on a car for about half an hour, Bobby called him in and said there was someone to see him. Surprised, he walked into the office and found his mother with Sam and Cas.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're here to give you your present," Cas said.

"My present? I thought I wouldn't get that until tonight."

"That was a decoy," Sam said, grinning.

Cas took his hand and dragged him out to the old garage where they kept all the loose parts.

"This is it," Cas said and pointed to a big shape underneath a tarp. "Happy Birthday, Dean" he said and kissed him.

"Come on, open it," Sam said impatiently.

"Sam, calm down," Mary said with a smile.

Dean pulled the tarp off and found a wreck of a car underneath. It was a 67 Impala and it had once looked beautiful, but now it was rusty and without windows and the opholstery needed changing.

"What the..." Dean said.

"Do you like it?" Cas asked.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

"My uncle saw it in the driveway of one of his neighbours and when he told me about it at Christmas, I asked him to see if it was for sale. He almost bought it himself because he wanted one when he was a young man, but he can't repair it so he gave up on buying it. I know it needs a lot of work, but you can do most of it yourself and my parents have chipped in with some cash for new parts."

Dean was speechless. "I don't know what to say," he said.

"Just say you like it," Cas was getting worried. Maybe it was the wrong present?

Dean pulled him in for a tight hug. "I love it, thank you" he said, and Cas relaxed.

Mary said: "I can't wait to see it when it's all done. It'll be fun to drive."

"It'll be a few years before it's driving anywhere," Dean said, but he was looking forward to making it beautiful again. And it didn't matter that it would take a while.

* * *

><p>Spring Break came and Dean had the whole week off from Bobby's. His parents wanted to go away for the week and take the boys with them and Dean couldn't bear the thought of being away from Cas now they could be together every day.<p>

Cas told him to take it as a test of how it would be when he had to leave in the Autumn. Dean moped for a few days but he didn't want to ruin the holiday for his family so he did his best to get into it. They went on a road trip and slept in a couple of motels on the way. Dean and Sam shared a room and they had great fun playing cards before going to sleep.

"Dean?" Sam said one evening, when he was losing every hand.

"Mmm..," Dean said.

"You know when you and Cas got together...Well, how did that happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you know that you both liked each other?"

Dean looked up from his cards. He thought back to the party where he had spoken to Cas for the first time, and how Cas had made him follow him upstairs and made a move on him. Dean smiled. So much had changed since then.

"Well," he said. He couldn't tell Sam the real story. "I guess we just clicked. As people, you know."

"Not really."

"Why are you asking?"

"Um, no reason."

Dean looked at him. "Sam, are you saying you like a girl?"

"No!" Sam almost shouted.

"You do! You like a girl!" Dean laughed.

"I don't! It's not funny Dean!"

"Come on, it's a little funny." Dean couldn't help poking fun.

Sam stared at his cards, trying to ignore him and Dean felt it was time to get serious.

"Who is she? Is she nice?"

Those seemed to be the right questions because Sam said: "She's really nice, Dean. She just started in our school and I have math with her. And history."

"What's her name?"

"Alexandra," Sam said dreamily.

"Alexandra?" Dean wanted to say that sounded like a stuck up name but thought the better of it in time. "That's a nice name," he said instead. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Meet her! She doesn't' even know I like her. That's why I asked about you and Cas. I don't know if she likes me and I don't want to make an ass of myself."

Dean almost told him not to say 'ass' but their mother wasn't there, so he didn't bother.

"Maybe you could ask her out?"

"No! What if she says no. Everybody'll laugh at me."

Dean's thoughts went back in time again, to the day Ariana had asked him out and he had said yes so she wouldn't be made fun of.

"Well...maybe you can try to partner with her the next time you have a project."

Sam thought for a while. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But how do I ask her?"

"I guess...I guess you try to sit as close to her as possible. Maybe if your teacher matches you up you'll be put together. If not, try to make eye contact with her and show her you want to be partners."

"Alright... But what if she asks why I want to be partners with her?"

"Then you just say you've heard she's really good at maths or whatever and you want a good grade. Girls like guys who makes an effort in school."

"That's really good advice. Thanks Dean!"

"Anytime."

"It's sort of fun you're giving me advice on girls, seeing that you're ...er..."

"Yes, thank you Sam!"

Sam decided to shut up and just play cards.


	23. Chapter 23

**I just saw that episode 6 of season 7 is called Slash Fiction. Too bad we don't get to see the season over here for a long time. I'd sure like to know what that's about. :P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 23<p>

One day in June, when Dean and Cas were in Dean's room, Dean finally got to know where Cas was going next school year. He had decided on San Diego and Dean did his best to hide his disappointment. He wanted Cas to go where he wanted but he couldn't go to San Diego every other weekend to visit.

"Are you very sad?" Cas asked, because he could tell Dean took the news badly.

"I'll miss you. But if that's where you want to go then you should go."

Cas pulled him in for a hug. "I'll miss you too."

After a moment he said: "Dean, I want you to know that I won't be with anybody else. I mean, we'll be far apart and I don't want you to worry about me fooling around."

Dean squeezed him a little tighter. "I know, Cas. And I hope you'll trust that I won't either."

"Yeah, I know," Cas pulled away and looked at Dean. "So, you'll come and stay this weekend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Dean went to stay at Cas' on Friday evening. His parents were going out to dinner and they had the house to themselves. Dean was often glad that Cas' parents had the jobs they had. They were busy people and that meant Dean and Cas could often be alone.<p>

They watched a movie and then Cas disappeared upstairs. A few minutes later he called for Dean to come up and Dean knew he was up to something. When he got to Cas' room. he found him in the boy scout's outfit he had mentioned a while ago. It was green and the shirt almost fitted but the knee pants were very tight. He wore a red scarf around his neck and a little cap on his head.

Dean couldn't stop laughing. "You're crazy," he said.

"Yes, but you like it, admit it," Cas said while posing.

"It's very hot," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm qualified to put out fires," Cas said completely straight-faced.

Dean laughed again and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted he said: "Are you sure you can get it off again? I mean, it's very tight."

"We'll I thought you could help with that." Cas rubbed against him enticingly.

"I bet you did," Dean said and grabbed his ass tightly, making Cas gasp.

"I think you have an ass fixation," Cas said.

Dean smiled lewdly. "Well, you have a very nice one. Anyone would be fixated by it."

Cas laughed and wriggled away from him. He threw himself on the bed and Dean followed. It wasn't long before Cas was out of the uniform.

* * *

><p>The school year was almost finished and Dean and Cas had to focus on their upcoming exams. They spent as much time together as they could and went with Sam to the park when they had the time. They kept asking if he had managed to talk to Alexandra yet and after a couple of weeks of not wanting to get on the subject, Sam could inform them on a trip to the park that they were paired up for a history project.<p>

They were taking a break from skating and sitting on the grass. After a bit of talking, he had to admit that they weren't working on it alone but in a group of four. But they were still doing it together.

"Who are the others?" Dean asked.

"Umm. It's Rosie and Gary," Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, I know them. Isn't Gary that tall guy who's on the football team?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's the quarterback," Sam admitted a little reluctantly.

Cas made a sound like he was whistling.

"What?" Sam asked and looked at him.

"Nothing," Cas said quickly.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I don't have a chance because Gary's the quarterback and Alexandra would rather go out with him than me."

"That's not what we're thinking, is it Dean?" Cas said giving Dean a look.

"Of course not," Dean said, trying to sound convincing. "Not all girls automatically fall for a guy just because he plays football."

Sam sighed. "No, but he get's a lot more attention than me, that's for sure."

"So? You just do what you do best and Alexandra'll fall for you before you know it," Dean said.

"What I do best? What's that?"

"Being a nice guy. That's more important than you think. That's what I love about Cas."

"Oh?" Cas said with surprise, straightening up little.

"Sure," Dean said, looking at him with a 'you-know-that's-not-the-whole-reason' look, making Cas smile at him.

"Don't start!" Sam said.

"Start what? We're just talking," Dean said.

"No you're not. You're flirting and I don't wanna see that."

"You know, I can't believe we still creep you out, Sam," Cas said with mock scolding. "It's kinda hurtful."

"I'm not creeped out. It's just weird, that's all."

"Well, it's not going to change, so I suggest you get used to it," Dean said.

Sam got up and started skating again and Dean and Cas couldn't help laughing a little at him.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Dean and Cas were in the kitchen talking about the Summer holiday that was coming up. Cas' parents wanted to take Dean with them to their Summer house for two weeks and Dean hoped his parents would agree to let him go.<p>

Sam came home after having been at Rosie's house to work on their project. He went and sat next to Cas, looking very happy.

"Looks like someone had a good day," Cas said.

"Yeah," Sam said, grinning.

"What happened?" Dean asked, after a quick amused look to Cas.

"Well, I've found out there's something as equally important as being a nice guy."

"And what's that then?" Dean asked.

"Being a tolerant person."

"What? How so?" Dean was puzzled.

"Well, I sort of let slip that my brother had a boyfriend and when Gary said that was disgusting, Alexandra and Rosie got mad at him and said he was an idiot. Then they said it was great that I wasn't ashamed of it." Sam smiled satisfied.

"Oh, well thanks!" Dean said, feeling genuinly offended.

Cas laughed. "Err, Sam, may I point out that you also think it's disgusting," he said.

Sam looked guilty at him. "I don't think it's disgusting. I just...It's just strange for me to see you kiss...and stuff," he said, trying to defend himself.

"When you first found out about us you said it was disgusting," Dean chimed in.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, then all the air went out of him and he said: "Alright, I thought it was disgusting. But I've changed my mind. I'm cool with it." He avoided eye contact, trying to sound sure of himself.

Dean looked at Cas, who was smiling at him.

"Alright, Mr. Cool, then you won't mind if we kiss in front of you from now on?" Dean asked.

Sam looked a little freaked out. "No, I won't mind a bit," he said, taking in a deep breath.

"Excuse me, I have some homework to do," he said and quickly ran out, leaving Dean and Cas to laugh about the whole thing.

"I think he's coming around," Cas said, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Dean huffed out. He was definitely going to test Sam's new 'I'm cool with it' statement the next time he got the chance.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until three weeks later there were news about Sam's attempt to win Alexandra's heart. He had finally had the courage to ask her out. It was their last session working on their project and they had been at Rosie's house again. Since school would be over soon, Sam decided this was as good a time as any to take the chance and he had been surprised to get a quick yes. He got the feeling she had been waiting for him to ask.<p>

When he got home he ran up to Dean's room and burst in without knocking. Dean, who didn't want to waste time together with Cas on simple conversation, even when they were at his own house, had Cas pinned under him and a hand down his half-open trousers. He startled when Sam came running in, thinking it was one of his parents.

"Sam!" he shouted, annoyed at the intrusion but relieved he wouldn't be in trouble.

"Oh, s-sorry," Sam stuttered, eyes fixed at Dean's hand. Then he quickly left, closing the door behind him.

"So, is Mr. Cool gone?" Cas asked with a smile, sighing a little when his hand closed over Dean's and squeezed. He had been the voice of reason since Dean's parents didn't want them to do any dirty stuff at their house but, like Dean, he wanted to make the best of the time they had together so he could be on board with a bit of touching now and again.

"Sure didn't seem like that was him," Dean said. "I'd better go talk to him." He kissed Cas and squeezed a little harder, making him moan loudly, then sigh when he removed his hand.

Dean knocked on Sam's door and waited for the "Come in, Dean."

When Dean came into Sam's room he found his younger brother sorting through the books in his bag. Sam looked at him quickly, then said: "I'm really sorry. I know I should've knocked."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because you run into my room like a whirl wind and leave just as fast. And anyway, weren't you "cool" with me and Cas?" he asked, making inverted commas in the air.

Sam blushed a little. "I am. But that was pretty intimate what you were doing."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, it probably was. But hey, you wanted to know what we do when we're alone. Now you do."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "I would've prefered it if you'd told me. I didn't need a demonstration."

Dean laughed and went to sit on his bed. "So what's going on?"

Sam came over and sat next to him. "I asked Alexandra out and she said yes."

Dean smiled with surprise. "Well now. That's pretty cool. Good for you Sammy."

Sam smiled, happy.

"So where are you taking her?"

"I thought a movie. I'm not sure I can come up with things to say for a whole evening."

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

"And, Dean...I wanted to ask if you and Cas would go with us. Alexandra said her parents probably wouldn't want us to go alone and...well we don't really want parents there."

"Sure, that's no problem." Dean was curious to see the girl who had stolen his brother's heart.

Dean went back to his room and told Cas they were going on a double date. Cas was curious to hear all the details but Dean could only tell him what he knew.

The date was arranged for Friday, the following week. The movie theatre was showing a new Western and all the boys were surprised that Alexandra wanted to see it. Dean and Sam borrowed their parents' car and went to pick Alexandra up. Sam had asked if they could walk, it would soothe his nerves, but Dean had told him that was out of the question. Mary had taken plenty of photographs before they left. Her youngest son was growing up and she had to have something to remember the day by. She made Dean promise to take a photo of Sam and Alexandra before they left her house and Dean had agreed because it meant they could get out of there.

At Alexandra's house, they had to go through the same charade and they almost felt like they were fleeing a crime scene when they finally managed to get to the car and drive off.

They met up with Cas at the movie theatre and Dean got the first real impression of Alex, as she insisted being called, while they were waiting to be let in. It quickly struck him how much she reminded him of Ariana. She was a nice girl and genuinly interested in other people. Dean couldn't remember her saying one bad thing about another person the whole evening. She had long strawberry blonde hair and light freckles across her nose. She was quite adorable, Dean would have thought, if he had been the type to use the word adorable. Which he wasn't.

Dean and Cas found their own seats at the back of the theatre and Sam and Alex sat a bit closer to the screen. The movie was good and afterwards they went to get burgers. Alex asked about Dean and Cas, about how long they had been together and where they went to school. Sam boasted about the Impala that Dean was restoring and Dean had to nudge his foot under the table before he got too carried away.

They drove Alex home and Sam followed her to the door, Dean and Cas waiting in the car, craning their necks to see if he would kiss her. He didn't.

Then they drove home. Cas had been allowed to spend the night, a big deal for Dean and Cas. John had become more used to Cas and since they had kept their promise not to do anything at the house (to John and Mary's knowledge) John had accepted letting Cas stay for one night. Sam was smiling all the way home and Mary waited for them when they got there. She wanted all the details. Sam told her as much as he felt she should know. He wanted to keep a little to himself. Not satisfied, she tried Dean and Cas but they just backed up what Sam had said and assured her Alex was a very nice girl. She gave up on getting anymore information that night, but Dean knew she would try again another day.

It was three happy boys who went to sleep in the Winchester house that evening.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is unbeta'ed because I just really want to get it posted. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 24<p>

Finally, school finished and Dean did quite well on his exams. He had never been a genius but he had always studied hard and it showed in the end. Castiel had done a little better. He was good with numbers and since he was going to take some business classes at university that was probably a good thing.

Since Dean didn't have a lot of family his graduation party was him and his parents and Sam going out for lunch at a fancy restaurant. His parents gave him some money and Sam had bought him a book about how to renovate old cars. He thought that there would be something in it that Dean could use.

Cas had his own graduation party at home and he had a lot of family and some friends of his parents showing up. He and Dean didn't see each other until the evening.

* * *

><p>Mary and John celebrated their 20th wedding anniversary a few weeks later and some of their old friends came to celebrate. They had made arrangements at one of the local hotels and had a nice party. Even Castiel and his parents had been invited; Dean suspected that was his mother's doing.<p>

A couple of weeks after the party, Dean went with Castiel and his parents to their Summer house. He was surprised to see it was a quite small house without TV but with a lot of board games to keep them entertained. It was situated by a lake and there was a rather wobbly ladder going down to the water. They did go swimming a couple of times but the water wasn't warm enough to hang around in for too long.

They also went fishing once. The family had a small dingy with oars and Dean was surprised that Cas liked to fish. They caught a few fish and ate them for dinner but bashing a fish over the head and then eating it wasn't something Dean enjoyed.

Because the house was so small, the boys couldn't fool around because they would be heard but after the initial disapointment, Dean was quite happy. It gave a new dimension to their relationship. They had been quite busy in the bedroom lately, making up for the time they would spend apart, and Dean thought it was a good thing they had a break and spent some time talking and getting to know each other more. There was always something new to learn about Castiel. Like the time when he was 11 and had broken his leg by falling down a tree in the garden back home. He had been watching a programme on TV about birds and was certain he could see one in the big tree in the back garden. He had gone to get his father's ladder in the tool shed and had climbed up the tree. The branch couldn't hold him and he had landed with a plonk on the ground and broken his leg.

* * *

><p>When they got back from the Summer house, Castiel had to spend some time getting ready for university. Dean didn't want to be there for that, so he retreated to work on the Impala. He didn't have anything to prepare for his own school so he felt a little bored and also sad that Castiel would be leaving soon. Mary was very interested in where Castiel was going and Sam kept asking him about his courses. Castiel couldn't tell him anything because he wouldn't get any concrete information until he got there. Sam asked if he could come and visit him when Dean went and Cas said that he could if his parents allowed it. Sam looked a little unsure then. He knew John was coming around but wasn't sure if he would be allowed to go that far away to visit a boy John would rather wasn't in his son's life.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean spent the last night before Castiel left with the family. They had a nice dinner and Ruth almost cried when she thought about her "little boy" going so far away. Castiel rolled his eyes and said he would be back again. He would be home for Christmas. That eased Dean's mind a little. Even though he would be away for at least three years, they would still see each other. And the Summer holiday was long. They would have plenty of time together then.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean and Cas said goodbye at the house. Dean thought the family should have the last few moments together and anyway, he didn't know if he could stand watching Cas board the plane and then have a long ride back home with Ruth and Paul.<p>

They hugged each other for a long time and Cas said he had remembered the camera and would send Dean some pictures as soon as he had settled in.

Then he crawled in the back of the car and was gone. Dean didn't know what to do now. He had been occupied every moment of his day for the last few months. He was either in school, studying, working at Bobby's or doing something with Cas or Stan. He walked home slowly trying to get used to the new feeling. It was a good thing school would start in a week.

When he got home, he found Sam and asked him if he wanted to do something.

"I'm going to paint my room," Sam said. "You wanna help with that?"

"Sure. What colour are you going for?"

"I think something in blue. Or maybe yellow. Or..."

"Huh," Dean said. "I thought you might have chosen moss green. It's all the rage for boys who wants to bring girls home, you know." He grinned and ducked from the pillow Sam threw at him.

A moment later he was in the car with John and Sam going to buy paint.

"So did Cas get off okay?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah, his parents drove him to the airport," Dean said, a little surprised that his father was showing interest.

John nodded. "So Sammy, what colour are we getting?"

"Moss greee..." Dean said while Sam tried to strangle him.

"I don't want moss green. I want light blue," Sam said.

John smiled at them. He liked Cas, but he was glad to have his son back.

They spent the rest of the day prearing and painting Sam's room and it looked quite nice when they were done.

Later, Dean helped his mother make dinner and she kept asking him if he was okay and reassuring him that Cas would be home for Christmas before they knew it. Dean tried to tell her he was fine but all the talk of Cas made him a little sad and he went to bed earlier than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**This continues in Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder.**


End file.
